Callie And Stef One Shots
by Iluvtvshows
Summary: A bunch of one shots focused on Callie and Stef. Either ones that we never saw on the show or ones that we did but weren't explored very well. Probably a lot that are just made up. The kids are not always going to be the same age either, which is different.
1. Chapter 1- Wedding Scene Bonding

_In these one shots Callie and Jude are younger, they are roughly 10 and 13 years old. But have still been in the system for about 5 years._

 _Wedding scenes and afterwards !_

1

Callie and her brother, Jude, have been living with the Fosters for awhile. They have grown quite attached to everyone in the family. But while Jude Immediately goes to Lena, Callie is more drawn to Stef, they have a special relationship like no other in the family.

Six months in, Lena and Stef are finally getting married, they made a point to involve all the kids in the wedding. And spoke to everyone separately.

First they asked Mariana to be a bridesmaid, she was so excited to be asked that she had to tell everybody, when she told Callie, the teen acted excited for her but on the inside, she was sad, she knew she had no right to be because she wasn't related to them or the family, she was only temporary. she pushed her feelings down way inside her.

The Moms then asked Brandon and Jesus to be their groomsmen, the boys happily obliged and hugged them.

Jude was going to be the ring barer for the ceremony. The Moms had one more important person to talk to but every time they tried the person always seemed to be so closed off or busy with everything under the sun.

The wedding was only a week away, and the Moms still hadn't spoken to Callie, the girl was avoiding them at all costs. So the Moms went ahead and bought her a dress like Mariana's, they knew her size roughly from the birthday quince, they did get a size smaller than that one because Callie is quite a small girl.

Callie was doing everything she could to keep busy, she did all her homework plus more for extra credit in class, so goes a lot to the library claiming she needs books for the work. At night she takes a bath and makes it extra long, then pretty much goes straight to bed. She tries t stay hidden and out of the way, and it works no one really pays attention to her or notices anything is off.

All except for Stef, who has been watching the girl closely for a while, she can read the girl almost like a book. Stef knows what the problem is. her and Lena have been talking and discussing with the other kids about adopting Callie and Jude. Everyone has agreed and they all planned something special to ask the two newest members of the family.

The wedding day finally arrived and it is super busy, the brides to be spend the night in separate parts of the house and have agreed that they are not going to see each other until the ceremony. Lena is in charge of walking the boys and Stef of the Girls.

Lena's morning was smooth, the boys were are really excited and already up when she went into their rooms, she got ready in the master bed room and then went to sit in the boys room until nearer the time.

Stef got Mariana up and she went to shower before getting dressed. Callie was sitting on her bed yawning when Stef took her arm and lead the way to her and Lena's room. Callie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands in her lap. Stef saw the nervousness and some sadness in the way the teen was sitting.

"All right sweets, your going to go in there and take a shower and then get dressed in what I left for you on the door hanger, I already had a shower and now i'm going to get dressed, so in you go", Stef says pulling the teen from the bed and pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

Less than half an hour later Callie came out of the bathroom in the beautiful dress that was chosen for her by the Moms.

"You didn't have to get me a dress, I'm just a guest and could've worn anything", mumbled Callie.

We wanted you to have something new for the occasion, considering your not a guest at our wedding".

"Why something new, if I'm not even going?", whispered Callie.

"Callie love, your not just a guest at our wedding, your role is way more important than that honey", Stef told her.

Callie was now sitting on the bed again looking at her hands folded in her lap, Stef knows the teen isn't going to say anymore so she stands directly in front of the girl and lifts her chin up with her finger.

"You my love are one of our two beautiful bridesmaids, Mariana is standing next to Lena with Jesus and Brandon is on my side but I'm missing one important person and that's you my love, I need my Callie girl standing right next to me", Stef tells Callie lovingly.

The teen nods a little and Stef can see she is trying to keep up her facade and not cry. The pair add a little make up but not too much because neither one wears that much. Stef heads downstairs first and Callie takes a minute to herself, she is honoured that Stef wants her at her side while she gets married, but Callie can't stop thinking that this in only temporary she and Jude are not really apart of this family and she wishes they were. Jude had suggested that they ask Stef and Lena to be adopted but Callie sadly reminded him that the two woman are the ones who said it was only temporary until Bill finds them a forever home. That thought makes her incredibly sad but she pushes through it and heads downstairs because she doesn't want to ruin the happy day. In the back yard, the guests had taken their seats. Lena's dad, Stewart had taken his spot at the alter, the women asked him to perform the ceremony.

Callie and Mariana walk down the aisle together each holding a small bouquet of flowers, they each stand on one side of the canopy. Next Stef comes down the aisle on Brandon's arm and they stand on either side of Callie, Stef closest to Stewart. And last but not least comes Lena on Jesus's arm, and they stand on either side of Mariana, with Lena also closed to her dad. Jude then comes over and in the middle of the aisle kind of between Brandon and Jesus.

The ceremony starts, the brides say their own written vows and Jude gives each one their rings.

They say I Do and place each others ring on their ring finger. and the ceremony ends with the long awaited first kiss as Wife's. Everyone claps and the ceremony is supposed to be finished. Callie grabs Jude's hand and the two start to walk away back into the house.

"The ceremony has one more part, Callie and Jude could you come back over", the Jacobs siblings turn around and see everyone in the family smiling at them. This just makes the siblings even more nervous and a bit scared. They go back over to the alter.

"Callie and Jude, Bill is happy to announce that he has found a forever family for you, you will be adopted", Stewart says. Callie looks down at Jude who is looking up at her too.

Callie bends down to Jude and kisses his forehead, she whispers in his ear and stands up properly, without looking at anyone, she turns around and runs into the house.

"She just needs a minute, I don't think she feels well, but can you tell me who wants to adopt us?", asks Jude.

"Buddy it's us, we want to adopt you, we've fallen in love with you and your sister, we can't imagine life and this family without you both in it with us. Would you like that and are you Ok with it?", Lena asks Jude crouching down in front of him.

"Are you kidding I would love that, I love this family so much and can't wait to have two Moms, two brothers and another sister", says Jude happily Lena.

"Judicorn you already have us all, your our brother we don't need a piece of paper to say otherwise", Mariana says hugging Jude too.

Stef joined in the family group hug but kept thinking about the person missing. Once leaving the hug, she went in search of her seen to be daughter. After checking the kitchen, living room and the girl's room. Stef finally heard something coming from the bathroom, she heard Callie and she was being sick into the toilet. After knocking she opens the door and sees Callie kneeling by the toilet and retching into it.

"Callie honey your Ok love, how are you feeling?" Stef asks the teen while kneeling beside her. Callie all of a sudden collapses into Stef's arms on the floor crying. Stef just holds the young teen in her arms. Letting her cry it out, she is glad she pulled the door shut so could have some privacy. Soon enough though Callie is having trouble breathing because she hasn't stopped crying.

"Callie girl I need you to calm down, try breathing with me, slowly in and out, that's it copy me, I'm lot leaving you sweets, not ever", Stef murmurs to the calming teen. she pulls her back into her arms tightly and they sit back.

"Please don't be mad or hate me, but I don't want to be adopted by some family, I know this is only temporary but i can get a job to help pay for Jude and I, he loves it here", Callie whispers when she feels more confident to say it.

"You don't want to be adopted?, but what if they were a really nice couple who love you and the two of you would have 3 more siblings?", Stef asks gently.

"N-no but how d-do you kn-ow that they will love us, nobody is ever going to love me and how do you know it's three siblings, did Bill tell you?" Callie asks semi suspicious at the older woman.

"First off I know who the family is, second please don't say things like that you are so lovable people have to be blind and stupid not to love you and your brother and third we're the ones who want to adopt you guys, we love you both so much, we called Bill a few weeks ago and he started the paperwork for us. We want you in our family Callie girl, we've only been together for about 6 months but we all love you so much, me and Lena, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana and not to mention my Mom and Lena's parents, we all love and want you. your not disposable", Stef tells the teen sternly but with so much love.

Callie struggling with her emotions can't think of what to say, so she just falls back into the older woman's arms, eventually she whispers "Thank You".

Stef just sits there holding the girl she thinks of as her daughter in her arms for as long as she needs, which turns into nearly an hour.

"You should be with your wife right now dancing at your wedding, come on", Callie says getting up and washing her face. Stef gets up and follows Callie out of the bathroom, feeling a bit stumped at the sudden change in the young teen. They go back outside and find everyone dancing, after joining in however Jude grabs Callie's hand and drags her inside. They sit on the couch.

"Are you Ok Callie, you've been crying I can tell", Jude asks gently.

"I'm fine Buddy, I just got a little upset when Stewart said that Bill had found us a forever home. I know I always say don't get attached to a family or their home, but I have and don't wanna leave, so when I heard that I had to be sick, i was so sad". Callie tells Jude.

"It's this family that want to adopt us isn't that great, now we don't have to leave because I got attached to them too Callie, It's not a bad thing", Jude promised his big sister.

"I'm happy we get to stay, I really am, it's just I don't know if they'll still want me when they really find out how screwed up I am and all the things that have happened to me ", Callie admits to her brother,

"Of course they will, they love us Callie and anyway those things weren't your fault they were either mine and the horrible foster parents or siblings, you didn't deserve any of it", Jude tells his sister lovingly. None of the kids noticed that Stef was listening to the last bit of their conversation. She didn't mean to listen to the siblings, but what she heard them say broke her heart.

Back outside everyone is dancing, Callie and Jude have rejoined the group and everyone is having a great time. Stef can still see that Callie is a little distressed but decides to talk to the young teen later at bed time.

Once all the guests have left the family rallies around to tidy up a little bit so it wouldn't be so full on the next day, after the initial clean up everyone is more or less ready to fall asleep standing up, the Moms send every one upstairs to get ready for bed. When Stef comes to say goodnight to the kids, she finds everyone in their beds except for Callie, after tucking Mariana in bed. She goes in search of her daughter. The very first place Stef looks is outside the front door where she sees Callie sitting quietly on the porch swing, she looks up when she hears a noise.

"Sweets I think we need to have a talk, your not in trouble and it's not bad but I think you need to hear", Stef Tells Callie as she gently sits down next to the girl.

Callie sits looking at her hands until another pair clasps them and gives them a squeeze.

"Listen love, I know that there is a lot about you that I don't know, I mean come on I missed the first thirteen years of my little girls life, I have a lot of catching up to do. I want to know everything about you, every little piece of what makes you the amazing girl sitting next to me right now. I know I don't know what you've been through, but I really do want to know, I want to know about the things my daughter has been through, the good things and the bad things. I want you to take as much time as you need, you feel like sharing something, I will always be there to listen to anything you want to share with me and I will feel thankful that you trust me enough to share those things with me. And to top it off, I promise to share more about myself, I didn't have the best childhood either and I will share the good and bad things too. Just because we will be sharing everything with each other doesn't mean we will feel any different about each other. When you tell me about your past I will still be here loving you the exact same as i always have and always will, nothing will change. And I know that you won't treat me any differently when you find out about my less than stellar life", Stef takes a deep breath and sits back a bit after her long monologue.

"Do you really promise to still love me and Jude, when you know about everything from our pasts, I really want to tell you but it might be while until I'm ready", Callie says just above a whisper.

"Yes honey, I promise with all of my heart and I can wait, whenever your ready, take it at your own pace", Stef says pulling the girl into a big hug.

They sit outside enjoying their hug, and then Stef tucks the young teen into her bed for the night and she falls asleep pretty quickly. Stef leaves the room with tears in her eyes and goes to her and her new wife's room so they can enjoy their first married night together.

 _That was number 1, I hope it was Ok, this only my second Fanfic and hope you like. There of course will be more Stef and Callie one shots, they are my favourite characters in the show, I just love their relationship so much._


	2. Chapter 2- Mother's Day

Mothers Day

 _Callie and Jude's first Mother's Day with the Fosters!_

Mothers Day in the Foster house was in full swing.

The moms, Stef and Lena were served breakfast in bed by Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and especially Jude who had wanted to help celebrate his new moms. He had been adopted for about a month now and is glad to have a Mom again and he is lucky because he has two moms now.

Callie got up with the other kids and helped them to make Stef and Lena breakfast. She and Brandon being the oldest at 14 were the only ones who could really use the cooker, Callie though was the only one that could really cook. She put the siblings to work on different things while she herself did all the cooking. When it was nearly all done the three went to go get their presents and cards for their moms. Callie took that opportunity to remind Jude about their secret. Her little brother was reluctant in the first place and tries again to get her to change her mind. Callie however sticks to her plan, after reminding him to just do what they discussed over the week, she finishes the breakfast laying everything out on trays for her foster siblings to carry.

Once Callie makes sure that everybody got upstairs OK, she grabs her prepacked back pack and leaves the house. She didn't want to leave the house, but feels like she has too, it's a day where children are supposed to celebrate their Mothers. Callie didn't want to be in the way of that, although she would have liked a moment to see her fosters mothers because for the first time in a foster home, Callie actually cares about the Foster parents. Stef and Lena have been nothing but kind and accepting towards Callie. They made her feel like maybe she wasn't disposable or unlovable, they asked to adopt the siblings. Callie just now can't help but feel like they don't actually want her anymore, they got to adopt Jude and maybe the thing about Callie having a different father was a blessing for them. Callie knows on some level that none of that is true, but inside she is still a little girl scared and feeling worthless.

Callie makes her way to the library where she sits outside thinking for a moment. Before going inside she turns off her phone knowing there is no service inside the building anyway. She has some homework and assignments to do for school, some not due for like a month or two but Callie needs something to concentrate on, while trying not to think about the fun that her foster family are having with out her. She really wishes that she wasn't scared, she wants to show Stef and Lena how much she loves them too, especially since she hasn't said those words to either of them yet. she is also get to call them Mom and Mama. Letting go of those thoughts she gets back to work.

Meanwhile at the house, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude presented their Mothers with breakfast in bed, Stef and Lena dug right in and thanked them. While enjoying her breakfast, Stef couldn't help but notice that her oldest daughter isn't there. She kept it to herself for the moment and spent time her wife and babies here. When all the food was gone, all the trays and plates set aside, the kids one by one give the moms their cards and presents. The cards were all lovely but Jude's one has the most heart felt message inside, it brought tears to their eyes. He even signed it from Jude and Callie.

Stef was a little bummed that Callie wasn't there with everyone. She knows that Callie would feel pretty uncomfortable in this kind of moment because she hasn't had it in so long. She also has a feeling that this day will bother the young teen. Stef knows that Callie just wants to be adopted and out of the system, the teen was crushed was she couldn't get adopted and to tell the truth so was Stef, she sees Callie as her little girl, her mini me her daughter already and doesn't need a piece of paper to prove that. But Stef knows that her daughter needs that paper and name change as proof that she has a forever family and is loved unconditionally. Stef knows that Callie loves them, she sees it in the way that the teen looks at them and when she nearly slips up, it hurts Stef when she sees Callie back track after nearly calling her Mom or Lena Mama, also when her or Lena tell the teen they love her and she goes to say it back but stops herself and says me too or you too. Stef stores these thoughts for later and tunes back into the family conversation.

Each child gives the moms their presents either for both of them or separate, they loved them. Jude was last to go, he handed Stef a frame with a hand drawing inside it was him and her, she hugged and kissed him. Next he handed Lena a photo frame too, a picture of the two of them inside. "Callie helped me choose your frame Mama, she even paid for half of it", Jude says.

" Aw thank you, Hun. I'll be sure to thank Callie too" Lena says hugging Jude.

After more hugs and kisses, the kids leave the room to do the dishes and let the moms get dressed.

"That was a nice way to wake up on Mothers day" Lena says while finishing getting ready .

"Yeah love it was but someone was missing" Stef says.

"Yeah I wonder where our little bug is" Lena says thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna go look for my Callie Girl, I miss her" Stef says standing up.

'Stef you saw your mini me last night" Lena says with a smirk.

"Yes Lena that's twelve hours I haven't seen my baby in, it's too long. Plus it's Mothers day I want snuggles" Stef says in exaggeration while leaving the room.

Stef makes her way to the girls room, the door is open and there is no sign of the teen. After checking the bathroom, she heads downstairs and still doesn't find her daughter. Not on the front porch or the back, or under her favourite tree. Stef is in a panic now. She heads back upstairs in a hurry. Jude how saw Stef looking and panicking decides to follow his mother upstairs. He hears the conversation.

"Stef wants the matter?" Lena asks when Stef comes rushing in.

"Callie's not here, I looked everywhere for her. Lena I need to find my baby what if something's wrong, I can't lose my Callie girl, I would never be the same again" Stef says frantically.

"Stef calm done OK, we'll find her I promise. Did you ask the kids?" Lena asks calmly.

"No I just panicked", Stef admits. They are interrupted by a small knock at the dog, knowing it is Jude they invite him in.

"Um Mom I have another present for you that I wanted to give in private " Jude admits sheepishly, looking at a box in his hand.

"Aw sweets, you didn't have to get me anything else, come sit" Stef pa vs the space next to her on the bed. The boy makes his way over and sits gently. Lena sits on the other side of the boy.

"Here Mom, I hope you like it" Jude says placing the box in Stef's hand. The blonde slowly opens the box and gasps, inside was a beautiful silver locket with small turquoise gems on the front. Stef wipes away a tear while she shows Lena who also gasps a little.

"Oh sweets, it's beautiful thank you so much" Stef says.

"Um open it" Jude says looking at his hands in his lap.

Stef slowly and carefully lifts the locket from the box and opens it. Inside she finds a picture of herself as a baby. She looks to Jude who quickly answers the unspoken question.

"Grandma Sharon gave the baby picture of you".

"Aw honey,that's so sweet" Lena says. Stef just hugs her son tight. After the hug Jude stands to leave but at the door he turns around.

"Moms, Callie hasn't run away or anything, she told me she has a lot of home and school work to do, so she was going to find a quiet place to do it in and she texted me saying she's at the library and will be home later", Jude explains.

"OK bud, thank you for telling us, we'll be down in a few for our movie marathon" Lena smiles at the boy before and he leaves. "OK so we know where your mini me is now, what do you say we go down stairs watch movies with our other babies, get snuggles from them and then when bug gets home you can snuggle with her as much as you want" Lena propose to Stef, who nods. Before going downstairs, Stef asks Lena to help her put her locket on.

Everyone positions themselves for the first movie of the marathon which is Disney. With plans to swap seats after each movie so everyone gets to cuddle with their moms respectively.

Meanwhile at the library, Callie is fully focused on her work, she stops for water breaks and stretches and then gets back to it again. She eats an apple for lunch and keeps working.

The rest of the family make some sandwiches for lunch and return to the marathon.

Callie had been in the library for hours when she felt on her shoulder, flinching slightly she turns to see none other than Sharon sitting next to her.

"You Missy have been here for hours, come on lets go get some ice cream, not talking no for an answer, the library is about to close anyway" Sharon says.

Callie looks around and sees that they are the only ones left and that the staff are packing up. She quickly puts her books in her bag and follows Sharon outside. They walk in comfortable silence until they get to the ice cream shop brain freeze. After ordering a small tub of strawberry for Callie and medium chocolate for Sharon they say at a table and are in silence until Sharon broke it.

"You know Love-bug, you are a lot like Stephanie, strawberry is her favourite too and you both eat it the same way" she says. Callie smiles a little shyly.

"On the subject of Stephanie how did she like the locket" Sharon asks.

Callie shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure, Jude's giving it to her. I helped make breakfast and left the house after, I had work to do ", Callie tells her.

"Callie, why didn't you give it to her yourself, it's a beautiful gift you chose, did you get another picture to put in" Sharon asks.

"Yeah it was one of me as a baby but I put it in back to front so it's just white facing out" Callie says shyly. "I didn't stay because I would have just been in the way, it's Mothers day meant for moms to spend the day with their kids, I'm just a foster kid, nobody ever wants a foster kid around anyway on mothers day" , she says looking down.

"Callie Q you listen to me right now, you are not just a foster kid that nobody wants around, you are a lovable smart girl with a family that loves and can't wait to adopt you. Two moms who love you more than anything, there annoying brother and a sister who love you to bits. A grams and grumps who adore you and you know what else hmm? " Sharon asks.

In a shy timid voice Callie asks "what?".

"Well Love-bug you have a Grandma Sharon, who will coming looking for you when your Mom is worried and can't come herself? " Sharon says.

Callie looks up at Sharon in alarm and quickly says "I-I'm s-sorry you h-ad to c-come f-find m-me" with a stutter.

"Don't talk nonsense doll of course I came. My daughter called telling me my granddaughter had been gone for hours and still wasn't home yet, presumably in the library she said. Stephanie was going to come herself but everybody is watching movies today and Lena convinced her to send me, so here I am" Sharon says.

"I'm still sorry, I really did want to celebrate mothers day with Stef and Lena, I love them but I couldn't stop thinking about if I had stayed in the house given the present to Stef myself would she be happy, sad, angry annoyed would she through it back at me like our last nice foster mother" Callie says shyly with shiny eyes .

" Callie what happened with that nice foster mother?" Sharon asks.

"I haven't told anybody this before" Callie says. " it was one of our earlier foster homes, the woman was nice, she treated us nice. We were there for like 4 months when she told us we were getting adopted, a month later was mothers day, I had made a card and a bracelet at school that Friday. On the Sunday ,I gave them to her and she ripped the card in front of me and snapped the bracelet over my head sending the beads everywhere. She made me pick them all up and put them in the bin and grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me face first into the wall and locked me in the cupboard next to it for I think 4 or 5 says straight, I lost count. The only reason I got let out was because my teacher had called our social worker and he came and found me " Callie was lost in the memory until a hand squeezed hers. She looked at Sharon's tear stained face and let out a heavy sigh.

"Aw sweetheart I'm so sorry that happened to you but you have absolutely nothing to worry about with Stephanie and Lena, they would never do anything like that to any children ever, OK?" Sharon declares.

"OK, it's just that fear still lives on inside me. I know in my heart that the Fosters are nothing like that and that they love me, I'm not sure if it's as much as I love them but oh well... Can I tell you something Gr... Sharon? " Callie asks.

"Of course you can go ahead" Sharon assures the teen, not yet mentioning the kind of slip up.

"OK so it's about Stef. When we first met we really didn't get along, always butting heads and rowling each other up. She hated me and I thought at the time that I hated her too, but I realise now that I was just scared, I didn't have a great relationship with cops. That carried on, and when I saw she was a cop I got mad but I was really just afraid that she would be like any other cop I had met before. I was waiting for her to look at my file and either throw me back in juvie or in a crappy group home. I went out that second night knowing that I was going back to juvie, I was OK with that I had to get Jude out of that house. I was also thinking that night that I could maybe play on Lena's soft side to keep Jude. But after Stef and Mike came barging in, it was her that said we were going home with them, I told her that night that she could send me back as long as they kept Jude because I knew that they would look after him. I knew this because I saw the way that the bag bad cop acted towards her children and wife when she entered the house and when they left for school the next day. If I didn't already know that it would be safe for Jude, I would have known that night. Stef came all the way to a dangerous part of drug and alcohol town just because she tracked her son's phone. I know that Stef only showed up that night because Brandon was there, I was happy that she showed up because honestly I would n't have left without Jude, I would have taken the bullet just so Jude could be safe, Brandon would have got him out, he's just like Stef that way, he insisted that he come with me in the first place, I tried to stop him I promise, I didn't want your grandson involved, I'm sorry that he was with me..." Callie breaks off into tears, she grabs her bag and quickly leaves the ice cream parlour, sitting outside on a bench, she cries into her hands some more. Callie feels warmth spread through her when arms circle her body pulling her flush against another body. She hears Sharon's voice shushing her and slowly calms down.

Once Sharon can tell that the teen is calm enough she starts speaking. "OK, I'm going to start to start off by saying that I'm glad Brandon was with you that night, because he was there Stephanie was able to track you, she got there just in time to save the three of you. And for that I'm glad because I would never have gotten to meet this incredible girl and her brother. I'm gonna tell you something right now that I'm not proud of, when Stephanie first told me about you and your brother, I was reluctant to say the least. I thought adding more kids to a family of five was too much. I think I could tell in Stephanie's voice what she was feeling about the whole thing. I sensed tenseness, annoyance, guilt, sadness and proudness and a lot of passion. All of the above had to do with you my dear, you made my daughter feel all of those things in one day. I still remember the way she talked about you and what you went through to get to your brother and make sure he was safe, she sounded so proud in that moment. that was the first time I just knew that my daughter was not going to send you back anytime soon. I still had my doubts but when I met you kids, I just knew that it was meant to be, that very first time I saw some of my daughter in you it was uncanny. I saw you pushing some of her buttons, but I knew you didn't really mean it, I saw it in your eyes, how scared and uncomfortable the whole thing made you, Stephanie treated you the same as her other kids, she showed that you were no different that way. A few weeks later, I saw that hostility had vanished, you were still on edge a lot, especially when Stephanie was shot. I remember the fear in my grand babies eyes, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus all had the same scared look, Jude too had a look similar to that of the others, what caught me off guard was the look in your eyes, I had never seen anything like it before...", Sharon trails off. She is interrupted by Callie.

"I remember that day, it was normal, the morning was crowded as usual, I had to finish breakfast really quickly, I planned on walking or running to school because I had a test to prepare for, I'm not really sure why I bothered with it, I didn't care before. To be honest, I think it was Stef, I felt different around her, she had started to seriously worm her way into my heart, she was filling it more everyday I could feel it. I just had this overwhelming feeling that I had to pass this test with a great mark to be able to make Stef proud of me, so I studied a lot for this one test, It was hard, I had been behind when I came to Anchor Beach, I still didn't feel ready for this test so that's why I had to get to school early enough. I quickly cleaned up my plate, grabbed my bag and left really quickly, Stef hadn't come down yet, she had a late start, so I had missed her. I ran to school and studied all I could before the bell rang. After the test, the day went by slowly. The last period of the day was when we were to get the results of the test back. The teacher actually smiled at me, I found it creepy. I didn't look at the paper until i got back to the house and up to Mariana's bedroom. I decided I couldn't look yet so I put it away and lay down, I was a little bit tired so rolled over and fell asleep. Hours later, I was woken up by Lena along with the rest of the kids except Jude, who was at a sleepover. Lena told us that Stef had been shot and she had to go to the hospital. Brandon, Mariana and Jesus all cried but I sat frozen in place, I heard her say she would call us with updates but that was that, I must have collapsed back on the bed after the three siblings left. I woke up like two hours later to a knock at the door, it was Jude he had walked back from his sleepover, couldn't sleep after hearing the news and wanted to come be with us. The rest of that night and morning is a blur. I remember hearing that Stef had made it through surgery and the night which a good sign, she should be waking up soon, it was a waiting game. That whole time waiting in that room, all I could think was great I almost lost another Mom, But straight away I stopped that because Stef wasn't my Mom, she and Lena hadn't expressed any interest in keeping us longer than they had to, which hurt me a little because I was falling in love with this woman hoping to all that she would be becoming my Mom eventually. But I couldn't stop thinking that what if Stef did die and I didn't get to say goodbye to her, that would have broken me even more. By the time Stef did wake up, I had pushed all of those thoughts way in the back of my mind. Lena and the kids went back to see Stef, I held Jude back knowing we weren't allowed anyway because we weren't family. I do remember you were looking at me weird but I didn't have the strength for anything. I took Jude back to the house and that's where we stayed while everyone else visited the hospital, but I knew that Stef was going to be in hospital for at least a week so I gave Mariana my old teddy to give to Stef but asked her to pretend it was from Jude and not me. As far as I know no one found out, when she got out of the hospital Stef probably binned it anyway. It didn't matter anymore the bear had survived all the same abusive foster homes as me but came out looking better than I did. Anyway after that week of not seeing Stef, I kind of hid out and avoided her at all costs. I faked being sick so i would have an excuse to stay away from her, but I actually started to not feel well, I guess I deserved that", Callie admits sheepishly.

"OK I get why you didn't want to see her but Stephanie more than wanted to see you, when I visited her in the hospital that week, the first thing she would ask about were her two babies at home, she felt terrible that you weren't allowed to come in, she really wanted to see you. she missed little Jude but more than that I could tell that she missed you Callie, the day she was discharged, she was hoping you would be waiting, and when you weren't she visibly deflated. In the car on the way home, when Lena said you were in bed sick, Stephanie was so worried, she wanted to disobey all doctors orders and go right into your room, and she tried when we got home, but Lena and I wouldn't allow it. On our way into the master bedroom, Stephanie wouldn't stop looking at your bedroom door, she was just longing to see you. It broke my heart a little bit because when I came to say goodnight to her she was crying. Now Callie my daughter doesn't cry over just anything. Uh no don't even think of apologising, I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad OK so don't", Sharon says when she sees Callie about to say something.

"My whole point Callie is you have absolutely nothing to worry about with Stephanie, she loves you so very much. I can't even express the joy on her face when Lena told her she could finally see you, those two weeks had changed her, but I swear that night i saw my daughter again. Stef slowly made her way into your room, you were sleeping fitfully just like every other night when I checked on you those two weeks. Stephanie saw that and she immediately started to sooth you, to my surprise from the doorway I saw you calming down, all Stephanie was doing was stroking your forehead. I didn't want to take her away from you but we didn't want her to become sick with her weakened immune system. Before we left, she placed this kiss on your forehead, it was so loving and gentle. After that she healed quicker and you got better, but something had changed I still saw you keeping your distance, so Stephanie was still a little doom and gloom, She was just missing her Mini Me, so eventually when everything started to get on track again and Stef was well enough again to resume normal activities, she waited on the porch for you kids to come home from school", Sharon says.

"I remember that day, I had to stay back to talk with my teacher about my test, it turned out I got an A on it, the teacher asked why I hadn't had it signed by a parent or guardian yet and gave it back for a file. I told him that Stef had been shot so everything was hectic in the house, he asked to get it signed that night and give it back tomorrow. I walked really slowly and planned to get Lena to sign it for me. But I hadn't planned on Stef being outside when i got back. I tried to walk past pretending not to see her but as usual Stef knew, she called me over to sit with her. I prolonged the inevitable by saying I had to speak to Lena, Stef looked saddened by that but I promised to be back and she smiled a little. Lena was in the kitchen, she saw me and I was really nervous, she asked me what I needed. To be honest I nearly turned around and went upstairs, but I handed her the paper hesitantly and said I needed her to sign it for me. she took it and told me she would read it after dinner because she was preparing it right then. I didn't want her read it and see the grade but I didn't have a choice, so I nodded and headed to the front door again. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out and sat on the wall facing in. I remember Stef asked me to sit next to her, I told her it wasn't a good idea because I wasn't a hundred percentage better yet but she just told that it was OK, so I moved and sat on the swing with a space between us. It was silent until she broke it saying "I've missed you, Love", it warmed my heart a little but I couldn't say anything yet. Then she tried to talk about the hospital, but I wouldn't let her. I just said I'm glad your getting better. and she said the same about me. I distinctly remember tensing when she hugged me but it got better with time. After that we kind of got closer again, we didn't talk about the shooting or anything to do with it", Callie finishes.

"I liked seeing the two of you talking again and was glad that it happened before I went home again. I suppose after that I was just waiting for the phone call telling me that I was getting two new official Grand babies and that call did come. Stephanie called me to tell me that she and Lena were going to ask you and Jude to join the family officially. She was all nervous and asked me if I thought that you would want to be adopted by them. I said yes I thought you would love that, and then your bond could grow stronger than it had already", Sharon tells the teen.

"When Stef and Lena asked to adopt us, I wanted to just just collapse in Stef's arms and cry my eyes out it was what I had wanted for a while, I was so happy and Jude was too. But I guess the thing with that is even though I was happy, I knew that they could change their minds at the drop of a hat, so I had to be careful not to do anything that would make them not want me anymore. It got a little overwhelming and I needed time to think, so I snuck out early that Saturday morning, I was supposed to have a guitar lesson but instead I went to the beach, I sat in the exact same spot that Stef and I had on some occasions to talk. I just watched the water for a while and then I took out my notepad and started to draw", Callie says while rubbing her nose.

"Now that is a day I will never forget, the night before my daughter called, she was so happy to tell me that You and Jude said yes and were going to be adopted, she told me that she couldn't wait, but she couldn't possibly love you kids more than she did already. Then the next day, Stephanie shows up at my door hysterical, she asked if you were with me and when I said no, she broke down in my arms and told me that you were missing since that morning. We left right away to start looking for you. All afternoon we drove and drove round the streets looking for you, we knew that you didn't have any clothes with you just your back pack and your Mom was thinking that you had been kidnapped or something. It was getting dark and Stephanie was so worried, we went home for a few hours. It as just after midnight, when Stephanie put her coat back on, she grabbed her keys and said she had an idea of where you could be, with that she left. in the early morning, you both came home. there was no information so I went home, to this day I still don't know what happened", Sharon says disappointed. "But now I know that you were at the beach,and that's obviously where your Mom found you", she declares.

"Um yeah, the rest of that story is for another day if you don't mind Sharon. Right now I just want to go to bed I didn't sleep last night, and now i'm sore", Callie says quietly.

"Of course I don't mind sweet pea, lets get going, you also have to tell your Mom that the locket is from you", Sharon says standing up and offering her hand to the teen.

"Grandma, I'm not telling her, she thinks it's from Jude now which is what I wanted, anyway no one would believe me anyway, they'd think I was lying, I'm just gonna go right upstairs to bed and keep out of the way" Callie says taking Sharon's offered hand to help her up.

"Honey I'm so happy right now you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you calling me Grandma", Sharon declares hugging the shy teen, who is looking down.

"It just slipped out, I'm sorry... But I kind of liked to say it", Callie quietly admits.

"Honey, don't be sorry, in fact I'm going to have to insist that you call me that every time, OK", Sharon tells her granddaughter.

"Yes Grandma, I can do that, and I think I will tell Stef but maybe later, she always seems to know when I'm awake so I could do it then when everyone else is in bed. Oh and I know this might make Stef sad but I want to call everyone their family names before her. Call Lena, Mama, Dana, Grams and Stuart Grumps. I wanna save calling Stef, Mom for last because she is the most special to me", Callie admits.

"OK, it might drive her crazy and sad but I think that your plan for saving her till last is so very sweet. So come on already and lets go", Sharon says tugging the teen up by hand, the pair then began walking to the car.

They are almost at the car when Sharon hears "GRANDMA WATCH OUT!", shouted and then she is pushed away, she looks in time to see Callie being knocked and tumbled over by a fast approaching bike. Sharon stands with shaky legs and walks over to her granddaughter who is tying to stand on unsteady legs.

"Callie honey, no you shouldn't move, are you OK?" Sharon asks frantically. Callie is dazed she raises her hand to the back of her head and slowly brings it out revealing blood. She starts falling, Sharon catches and eases her gently to the ground. She immediately calls 911 asking for help. After coming off the phone, Sharon notices two things about the young teens left arm. The top of the arm is in a weird position and around the wrist is swollen and bend the wrong way. Know that she has to immobilise it slightly, she gently moves the arm over the girls stomach and keeps it in place gently with her hand. Callie groans and whimpers with the movement. "I know sweets, but I have to keep it still, the ambulance is on it's way, not long now.

"Te-ll M-mommy St-ef, I'mm ssorry", Callie stutters and mumbles out.

"No Callie, I'm not going to do that, your going to be OK, your Mom's going to be so worried and when I call her, you young lady are going to come out of this, she would be heartbroken", Sharon says and when she looks back at Callie's face, the teens eyes are closed, she is unconscious. Luckily the ambulance pulls up, after relaying what happened to the paramedics, she stands and takes a breath, a tear falls thinking that the teen saved her from getting hurt. The EMT's work fast and have Callie in the ambulance, Sharon takes a breath preparing for whats to come and climbs in beside her unconscious oxygen mask clad granddaughter.

At the hospital, Callie is whisked away, after getting her scraped hands and knees cleaned, Sharon sits in the waiting room, she takes a deep breath and calls her daughter.

Stef meanwhile is watching a movie with Lena and the kids, she sees her Mom calling and steps into the kitchen to answer her phone.

"Hey Mom, did you find my Callie girl?" she asks into the phone with a smile.

"S-Stephanie, I need you to bring everyone to the hospital OK, I'll explain you get here, I'll be waiting", the line goes dead then. Stef has been frozen in shock after hearing the distress in her moms voice also the word hospital. She springs into action when she feels Lena's hand on her back.

"Lena I need you to turn off the TV and get everyone in the car now", Stef says with urgency.

"Stef honey, what's going on", Lena asks.

"My Mom was just on the phone, I asked her if she found Callie, but all she said was to get everyone and come to the hospital, she sounded distressed. Lena I just know that something has happened, I've had this feeling all day", Stef says with fear and tears.

"Stef honey lets try to stay calm OK, you get the car started and I'll get the kids", Lena says.

"OK,I just have to get something", Stef says running up stairs. She grabs Callie's blanket and runs into her room pulling a bag out of the bed drawer. She then runs to the car where everyone is inside waiting. With that the family drive off to the hospital, everyone noticing a missing member.

At the hospital, Stef stops at the entrance asking Lena if she is OK to park the car, upon receiving confirmation, she bolts inside and heads for the waiting room where she finds her Mom who has been crying. Stef sits next to her Mother, who explains what happened but not everything, she only tells her about finding the teen in the library, taking her out for an ice cream and then how on the way to the car, Callie had pushed her out the way to save her from getting knocked over and hurt. Stef cuddles into her Mom a little, glad that she is OK. The rest of the family come in and Sharon relays what happened shorter to them. Everyone is worried and sits down to wait for any news. A couple hours later, it's dinner time and the kids are getting restless, Lena takes them to the cafeteria to get them something to eat for dinner.

Sharon notices that her daughter has been holding onto something around her neck for a while, she has a good idea about what it is.

"Stephanie what is that your holding?" she asks.

"Um it's a present from one of the kids for Mother's Day. It makes me feel connected to ... um, Jude gave it me, he somehow knew my favourite colour and got a picture of me as a baby to put inside it", Stef says. Sharon smiles she knows that Stef feels connected to Callie with it.

"Stephanie you should know that this locket is very special, the person that bought it loves you very much, she spend time thinking of the perfect Mother's Day gift. Using the colour you both love so much and then shyly coming to ask me for a baby picture of you to place inside", Sharon says.

"Yeah I love it, it's a very beautiful and loving gift", Stef says smiling. But then what her Mom just said comes to mind and her smile drops a little, she has an idea. "Wait you said she, was it Mariana, she has good gift ideas a lot of the time", Stef asks but somehow knows the answer already.

"No Hun, not Mariana, do I really need to say it, I think you already know, you said it makes you feel connected to her and it should, she picked it out with so much love in her heart and when she came to me for the picture, she was so nervous, I could tell, but she pushed through it because she wanted the gift to be special for you", Sharon says.

"Oh my Callie-girl, Mom I'm horrible, I didn't have any idea that this was from Callie, and I'm ashamed to admit that I was a little jealous, when the kids gave us their presents this morning, I got a lovely picture from Jude and his Mama got a picture too but with a frame, he said that Callie helped to pick it out for her, I couldn't help but feel like she didn't help with anything for me, it made me sad. But what was worse was that when I wanted to see and hug my little daughter on Mother's Day, she wasn't there, I've missed her so much today, more than I have missed anyone ever and now I don't know if she is gong to make it through this accident", Stef admits with tears.

"Aw Hun, Callie is going to make it through this I know it, she is one tough girl, to have survived some of the things that she has with Jude. You will get to give her that Mother's Day hug plus many more, I promise you that. There is something else you should know but I'm not telling you until we have more news on my Granddaughter", Sharon says. The pair sit in silence holding onto each other's hands, until they hear a big heavy door open and a female Doctor comes towards them.

"Are you here with Callie Jacobs?", she asks. Stef immediately feels saddened by that, she so can't wait until the teen becomes Callie Adams Foster, but right now she answers in the affirmative. "OK, I'm Dr Grey and am the one treating Miss Jacobs. She came in after being hit by a bike, Callie had to have a minor surgery, she has a severely dislocated left shoulder, I popped it back in and did an xray, it should heal well, the surgery however was on Callie's left wrist which is broken, I had to go in and set the bone, and because of the incision from that, I had to put an easy removable cast on, because it will have to be cleaned and watched. The whole arm is in a special sling for these types of injuries and with some physical therapy Callie should make a full recovery. One last thing is that Callie has a concussion from two different bumps to the head but I won't know anything more about it until she wakes up", Dr Grey finishes.

"Oh my god, is the concussion bad?", Stef asks emotionally.

"On the scans it looks very minor, there is a bump to the forehead and the back of the head but side effects afterwards are always different", Grey declares.

"Can we go and see her, now?", Stef asks her.

"Yes of course you can, and please press the call button if Callie shows signs of waking up", Dr Grey says. Sharon and Stef answer in the affirmative and are lead to a room down some corridors. Both woman gasp when they see the teen, she looks a little pail, has a bruise forming rapidly on her forehead and the big sling keeping her arm immobilised doesn't look too comfortable. Stef movies to the right side of the bed and lifts Callie's right hand to give a gentle kiss and squeeze. Sharon also makes her way over but to the left side. She bends over and whispers something into Callie's ear. Stef heard a little of what her Mom whispered to her daughter but didn't say anything. She texted Lena with a room number to bring everyone to, after receiving word that they were on their way up, the pair sat in silence, Stef never letting go of Callie's hand that was a little bit cold to the touch.

When Lena and the kids came into the room, they all gasped at the sight of the young teen. Sharon explained the accident and a little of what the doctor said. Everyone sat around the room after that, the silence is disturbed by a knock at the door, Brandon answered the door to his Grandparents. Everyone hugged and greeted Lena's parents before they really got a good look at their almost official granddaughter. Grams and Gramps each placed a kiss on one of Callie's cheeks, they brought more chairs in and everyone sat down again. Stef, Lena, Sharon, Dana and Stewart were sitting around the hospital bed having a quiet conversation to not cause any stress to the unconscious young teen, Sharon had to smile when she saw that her daughter was still holding Callie's right hand that lay limp beside her.

Then next thing they were startled when Stef quickly stood up looking at her daughter, Callie had just started to shake uncontrollably, the heart monitor beeped a lot, and Doctors and nurse came running in, one in particular quickly shooed the family out of the room. Stef was the last to leave, she asked the Doctor "why is my daughter having a seizure, I thought you said that the concussion seemed only minor?".

"Mrs Adams Foster, I think Callie is waking up, the brain often needs a jump start to wake up fully seizures are the best way for this to happen, I have seen this before, the seizure is subsiding as you can see, but we're going to take Callie upstairs for some scans just to make sure there is nothing wrong, it shouldn't take long and I will come and update as soon as I know anything, OK. And now I really need you to leave so we can get going", Dr Grey says. Stef can only nod her head and with one last longing look at her beautiful daughter, she reluctantly leaves and joins her family in the waiting room.

An hour later, Dr Grey comes out with news, "OK so Callie is awake, I double checked everything and the seizure was just a jump start for the brain, Callie actually woke up really quickly and she is really sweet, you have an amazing daughter. I also have already done the concussion check, Callie remembered everything, so there is no problems with her memory, unfortunately she is sensitive to bright light and loud noises, this will last for at least a couple of days. I have dimmed the lights in the room to help but you can still see clearly, as well as the staff", she tells the family.

"Thank goodness!, so our baby's going to be OK?", Lena asks.

"She most certainly is, you have a strong girl in there. So other than this I want to keep Callie overnight, I want woken up at least twice tonight and then when she goes home I will want you to wake up her once during the night to ask her some basic questions. But we can talk about that tomorrow, right now I have to get someone in particular that Callie wants to see", the Doctor announced. Stef went to stand up thinking and hoping it would be her. "So Callie wanted me to get her Grandma Sharon to come and see her first, is she here", Dr Grey states.

"I'm right here, place take me to my Grand-baby", Sharon says as she stands up. They head down the corridor, the first thing that she notices is that the room is a little darker but you can still see in. Callie was lying there smiling out at her.

"Hi Grandma, I'm glad your OK and came", she says sounding a little croaky. Sharon makes her way over and gently hugs the girl.

"Aw you beautiful baby I am so glad your awake, you saved me but got yourself hurt in the process, why did you do it honey?", Sharon states and asks. The smile slips off Callie's face and she looks down at the blanket, the young teen doesn't say anything, and Sharon can tell she is nervous. "Honey you can tell me OK, I wont get mad or anything", she states.

"M-Mommy Stef, I did it for my Mom", Callie murmurs.

"What about Stef Honey, she wasn't even there?", Sharon asks.

"I didn't want her to hurt, if you had been injured she would be sad and hurt because she loves you so much. I don't my Mom hurt", Callie admits quietly.

"OK I get that Honey I do, but about the fact that your hurt, that hurts your Mom too, she loves you so much and has missed you so much today, that's why she sent me looking for you earlier", Sharon says.

"Well at the time it didn't really matter about me, I knew the outcome wouldn't be too bad I knew that I'd get injured on my left which is OK because I'm right handed, and I'm OK, the Doctor said that I have a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist which honestly is a lot better than previous injuries and at least time I have a cast and sling to be able to heal properly this time around", Callie says.

"Callie you matter a hell of a lot, if you hadn't made it today or had gotten seriously injured Stef would probably never speak to me again and I wouldn't blame her, she loves you more than anything, you are one of her babies", Sharon says.

"I love her too Grandma, that's why I did it, I can't change it now but I wouldn't anyway, I just wanna see everyone now", Callie says.

"Well you can put your plan into action now, Dana and Stewart are here", Sharon says.

"Really? Can you send them in please?", Callie asks. Sharon turns on her heals and leaves. She sends Dana and Stewart into the room. They are immensely happy when Callie finally calls them Grams and Gramps, after hugging and kissing the teen, they are sent out with instructions to send in her siblings.

Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude make their way into Callie's room. the youngest immediately goes to hug his sister who returns it without hesitation. They are all a little taken aback when Callie declares her love to her siblings she tells them that even though she isn't adopted, she loves them as her siblings and always would. They all pile in for a gentle group hug to not hurt their sister's arm. After their heart to heart, the siblings leave with a request to send in Lena.

When Lena leaves the waiting room, Stef asks everyone what happened when they saw Callie.

"Well she finally felt comfortable to call us Grams and Gramps", Dana and Stewart say with happiness.

"She told us that she loves us, we are her siblings with or without adoption", Mariana says. Stef smiles at these things, but it makes her a little sad that everyone is seeing her daughter before her, she pushes it away a little in her mind.

Lena has come to the door and sees Callie laying in bed awake looking out the window. She knocks on the door and the teen turns around a big smile on her face at seeing her.

"Mama your here!", she exclaims smiling widely. Lena has tears in her eyes, she walks over.

"Of course I'm here Bug, I'm so happy your OK, and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that word from you", she declares with tears, smiles and hugs. Callie hugs the woman back tightly with her one arm. Lena goes to pull away but Callie wont let go, so she climbs on the right side and hugs the teen to her. The silence is broken with a whisper.

"Happy Mother's Day Mama, I love you so much", Callie whispers out. Lena is bursting with love she pulls the teen closer in the hug, they lay there embracing the love for a little longer.

"Mama can you bring everyone back in for me please, I want to say Goodnight to my brothers, sister, Grams, Gramps and Grandma, she helped me so much today", Callie says.

"I can definitely go get them honey and then you have to get some rest so you can come home tomorrow deal?", Lena says.

"OK Deal, Thank you Mama", Callie says with a smile. Lena's heart flutters again at hearing the loving monicor come from Callie who has always called her by her first name, she has to smile. On her way to the waiting room she realises that her daughter didn't mention her wife, she knows that Stef is going to be struggling with this, she is after all the one that has bonded the most with their almost official daughter. She now hurries back to the waiting room, when she tells everyone that Callie wants everyone she sees Stef's face fall and on the way she makes sure to hold her wife's hand squeezing it for reassurance.

When the Moms get there everyone is gathered round the bed, so Stef can't see her little girl yet, she and Lena take a seat to listen to the conversation. Lena joins in the chat with everyone, but Stef remains silent, she has her wife sitting on her lap because there isn't enough chairs, Lena feels Stef's face pushed into her back, she knows that it is really bothering her wife.

Callie is laying in the hospital bed chatting with her family, but she is really worried because Stef isn't saying anything, Callie also can't even see the Moms because she they are sitting at the back behind other family members. Callie knows that the day is coming to a close and wanting to spend some alone time with Stef to have their special moment she thinks up a plan. She most go quiet for too long.

"Well everybody I think we should go and let Callie here get some rest so she can come home tomorrow", Dana says. "Besides Gramps and I are here for a few more days, so we can spend time with our babies", she adds.

"Sorry guys I am quite tired, but I'm supposed to get out of here tomorrow so fingers crossed that nothing happens before then", Callie says, adding a yawn for extra persuasion. The siblings say Goodnight with kisses and gently hugs and wait outside.

Stef now can see her daughter, she thinks something is going on because she sees that Callie and her Mom are whispering about something. Stef talking to Lena and then that is when she hears "Thank You Grandma, I love you", leaving Callie's mouth. That sets Stef into her thoughts, when Stef comes out of them, she is outside the room with her mother, while everyone is standing to the side.

"Right Stefanie, you are going to stay here, and spend the night so Callie won't be alone", Sharon says.

"Mom I want to stay trust me but I'm not sure that's what Callie wants, after waking up she wanted to see everyone else but not me, I think she would want you or Lena, I mean she does call you Grandma now and Lena is officially Mama, while I'm still just Stef", the blonde says sadly.

"You my lovely daughter would regret not staying with her, and trust me, Callie will be happy it's you that's staying, don't tell her I told you but she asked me to make sure your the one that stays with her tonight", Sharon tells her daughter. Stef doesn't really believe her Mom's words, but she really does want to be with her little girl, so she nods her head. After saying Goodnight to everyone, Stef walked into the room and heaved a small sigh, Callie was pretending to be asleep, Stef can always tell when her daughter is sleeping or pretending, thinking that her daughter doesn't want to see her, Stef went over to the bed slowly, she gently lifted the blanket to cover her daughter better and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With a whispered I Love You, Stef went and sat on the big chair making herself comfortable, she stared at the ceiling for about an hour until she finally fell asleep.

Callie who had been watching Stef silently, knew when she was asleep, Callie moved her blanket to the side and slowly sat up, she kept in a moan of pain and stood up, grabbing her IV stand and blanket she quietly made her way over to the big chair that Stef was on. She climbed up into Stef's lap, she covered herself with the blanket and curled into Stef's body trying not to move her injured shoulder. After a while Callie noticed the locket around her almost Mother's neck, she would smile but then she rethinks it, the blonde thinks that Jude gave her the locket and obviously she doesn't know about the inside of the locket or the back, Callie stays silent looking down at the blanket covering her sore body. When Stef moves, immediate pain comes to Callie and she lets out a moan and a cry, she tries to get off of Stef to not bother her sleeping form, but then she has arms circling her gently holding on.

"Love are you OK, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?", Stef asks worriedly.

"I-I'm OK, go back to sleep, sorry for disturbing you I shouldn't have come over", Callie says trying not to show that she is in pain and also trying to get down from the blondes lap.

"No sweets it's fine, I know your in pain, we can either try to get you comfy over here or I can go and get the nurse to give you something to help", Stef says.

"I don't want anything but I can go back to the bed, you need your sleep after your probably tiring and great day", Callie says.

"Well that settles it then, we're got to try and get comfortable, so where does it hurt Love ?", Stef asks with a small smile.

"Um it's mostly my shoulder and wrist, I jerked it too much, I'm a little bit sore in other places but just from some bruises I can handle, it wouldn't be the first time", Callie admits quietly and looking at her lap, Stef hates that quiet admission, but even more at that moment she hates all of the people that have ever placed a finger on her little girl. Holding it together Stef gently turns Callie around and equally as gentle she pulls the young teen in to her body, she makes sure to not touch her injured arm at all, Callie is all tense to begin with but eventually she relaxes when Stef fixes the blanket around them both to keep warm.

Callie feels safe and warm in the woman's arms she wants to speak and say something but doesn't know how to start, she gathers the courage to finally talk when the blonde beats her to it.

"Love I am going to you something OK, and I don't want you to feel guilty or sad or anything OK?", Stef asks quietly. Then after receiving a tiny but there nod. "I am so glad you came over to cuddle with me, even though you waited until I was asleep. Too tell you the truth this Mother's Day was great, Mama and I got great gifts along with Breakfast in bed, the food was really good and edible unlike years that have past, where only item of food was cooked right, we have loved every Mother's Day through the years. But to be honest, I was really thinking that this year was going to be the absolute best one, Lena and I were supposed to be woken up by our amazing kids who cooked breakfast, we were supposed to eat together, then we are showered with thoughtful and beautiful homemade cards and gifts. Everyone would stay in their jammy's to start the best Disney movie marathon, then we get some lunch and popcorn and goodies. For dinner we order some takeout eat while watching some more movies, everyone gets to snuggle with us Moms, then we end the night with hugs all around and go to bed", Stef says.

"You get the morning and afternoon stuff, but then you get a phone call about the stupid foster kid being in the hospital and have to go there wasting the rest of the day that is supposed celebrate you. You didn't get to finish your movie marathon, you had to come in your pyjamas, your kids had to eat crappy hospital food for dinner, you don't get to finishing snuggling with everyone and now your stuck here spending the night in this horrible chair with me, the one who caused all of this", Callie says just above a whisper that Stef hears perfectly fine.

"Listen to me young lady none of what you just said is true OK, I don't want to hear you calling yourself that again are we clear. As for that whole statement, I am here because my Mom called me frantically telling me that my daughter has been injured and is in the hospital from saving her. Of course the family came, we were so worried and rightfully so because when I came running in, they told me that my fourteen year old was in surgery. It was honestly the worst thing ever having to wait, I didn't know where you were injured or how bad, a Mother's worst nightmare. When Dr Grey told us your injuries I felt my heart get squeezed in my chest. We all sat with you, then Lena took everyone to get food, Grandma and I stayed, we talked about things but it didn't help. Then everyone was back and the other grandparents arrived. But when you started to have a seizure it really hit me that I could have lost you today, all I wanted to do was see and hug you, make you were OK. I grew restless waiting ut hearing from everyone that you were awake and fine was helping. When I did come in everyone was here and I didn't even get to look at you, then everyone was leaving, I was going to leave too, have your Grandma or Mama stay with you, but my Mom told me to stay, it didn't take much arguing to be honest. I wanted to stay just didn't think that you would want me to be the one that stayed. my thoughts were confirmed when I came in and you were pretending to be asleep so we wouldn't have to talk", Stef says sadly.

"No Stef, it wasn't like, I was just waiting for you to fall sleep so I could come over and cuddle with you, I wanted to just ask you to climb on the bed with me but I didn't think that you would want to cuddle with me, I am the one that is keeping you from being home and snuggling with your babies", Callie admits quietly.

"Callie I had all day to snuggle at home with my babies, but all day my mind kept drifting to my one baby that was missing. This baby I know cooked breakfast with her siblings and left the house without a word to us. I was looking forward to waking up to my five beautiful babies with breakfast in the bed this morning. Instead I woke up to four of my babies and a really fabulous breakfast, I knew that it had to be you that did the cooking, none of our other kids can cook like at all. I loved the breakfast Love but I would have liked even just cereal as long as I had all of my little hearts with me. I got snuggle time with my beautiful wife and four kids but I really just wanted my Callie girl, that's why I sent my Mom to come and find you, I definitely wasn't expecting the call that I got from her", Stef says, she feels the fourteen year old hug her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to stay I really did but I thought I would just be in the way, I'm not your daughter yet so I didn't think it was right and I didn't get you guys anything", Callie says lying at the end.

"Oh Sweets, you are my daughter, I don't need a judge or a piece of paper to tell me that, I love you and soon enough you won't have any cause to not believe that, the judge is just setting a date for next month and then you will officially become an Adams Foster like the rest of us, OK Love?", Stef asks the teen in her lap.

"Really, are you sure that he is setting a date, because I honestly can't wait much longer!", Callie sates pulling away little to look into her Mother's eyes.

"Yes my Love, I am sure, I called the court Yesterday and spoke to him, he is calling me back tomorrow with an official date for you Adoption", Stef says looking into her little girls eyes. Oh and my Love you did me something for Mother's Day and it's one of the best most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me, I love it so much", Stef says holding the locket her hand.

"Um I'glad you like it but there are two things you should know about it", Callie says.

"Oh whats that Love?", Stef asks, Callie takes the locket out of her Mother' hands.

"Well there's two pictures inside and the two look a lot a like", Callie says gently opening the locket. Stef looks inside.

"Um babe I only see one picture", Stef says, she then watches Callie sliding a white paper out of the other side of the locket, she turned it over and slid it back in, handing back to the blonde.

"Oh my goodness, is this you as a baby? we were alike it's uncanny".

"I thought so too, I just wanted you have me with you even if I wasn't there, you don't have to wear it now, I know you were wearing it all day because you thought it was from Jude", Callie admits sadly.

"Love I did think it was from Jude but all day I looked at or held it I felt connected to you, subconsciously I knew it was from you. Earlier Grandma told me that it was from you and that you went to her for a baby photo of me and that was so cute, also like the sweetest thing that any of you kids have ever done for me, I loved it when I thought it was from Jude but now I adore it even more because it is from my Callie Girl. You Love Bug are already my little girl but I can't to officially be able to call you mine forever, soon-to-be Callie Quinn Adams Foster", Stef says with love.

"Um I don't want that be my name anymore", Callie admits in a whisper.

"What do you mean Love?", Stef asks worriedly.

"I don't want to be called Callie Quinn Adams Foster anymore", Callie mumbles pulling away. She stands up and heads to the bathroom in the room. Stef meanwhile is left sitting feeling sad, she now thinks that Callie doesn't want to be their daughter anymore, she wants to cry so hard. Callie gathers the courage she needs and goes back out to the room, she sees Stef bent over her knees, her shoulders are shaking, she makes her way over to the bag and pulls out a piece of paper. Slowly making her way over to the woman.

"Please don't cry", she says softly.

"Have I done something to you, you don't want me adopt you anymore or become an Adams Foster?", Stef asks.

"Why do you say that? I didn't say that I didn't want to be an Adams Foster, I said I don't want that as a name. I want something new and better that means something as a name", Callie admits. She places the paper in Stef's lap." Please read it, I'm gonna go for a walk", she says. While going for a walk Callie is so lost in thought that she gets lost, she just keeps thinking that maybe Stef saying that is really her way of saying that she doesn't want to adopt her anymore. It makes her so sad but she decides that she wants the woman and family to be happy, if that means leaving then so be it.

Meanwhile back in the room, Stef knows that she shouldn't be acting this way, she only wants the best for the teen and for her to be happy, so if she would be happy not getting adopted or getting adopted but keeping her name then so be it. She opens her eyes dries them and sees the note, with a deep breath she starts reading the beautiful writing of her little girl. In the letter Callie has written...

Stef, I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't want to be adopted anymore.

The truth is I want that more than anything, this hard has been so hard.

All I wanted was to spend time with you, Lena and everyone else. But over the years I have always been pushed away to the side, we never celebrated Mother's Day. Except for once not long after being in foster care, this was the one time that we thought we were gong to have a new family, the woman her name was Valerie, she was really nice, she told us that she going to adopt us. I was really happy, Mother's Day came and I made her a card, Jude helped, he still young. I was really proud of the card, so I gave it to her thinking was going to love it. She smiled at the front but she opened it, she was mad, I had written Mom on the top, she didn't like that, she said she wasn't our Mom and never would be. She pushed and kicked me, then went to hit Jude, I stood in front of him, she knocked my head into the wall and left. Bill came the next day and took us away.

That day changed me, I didn't ever get close to anyone again and neither did Jude. That is until we met you the Adams Foster family, I knew you were different the first time I met you, but I was still closed off and even more to cops, but you helped us, Jude grew close to Lena really fast, and even though I tried not to, I grew to like, respect and then love you.

When Grandma found me, we had a heart to heart of sorts, and decided that I wanted to take the next step in trusting this family fully. I told her that I wanted the call everyone by their new family relation to me, but I wanted you to be last. I was going to do it at home, we were on our way to the car and home when the car came, I pushed Grandma out of the way, because it would devastate you if something happened to her. When I woke up here I wanted to see her first, we talked about how I wanted to get everyone in to talk and she them the love I have for them.

I had Gram and Gramps come, they were so happy and cried a little to hear me call them that. Then my siblings were so happy too especially Jude, I think he was relieved. Then I had Lena and when I called her Mama she just looked so happy, she started crying. We snuggled, I wished her Happy Mother's Day and I told her I love her, it was all I could hope for in that moment. Next I wanted to ask her to send you in, all I wanted was to have a snuggle with you, but I had to wait. It sounds silly but I wanted to wait because your the most important to me adult wise, I wanted to tell that stuff in private and not have to be rushed. I wanted your last Mother's Day snuggle to be with me. So although it was hard and rough, I pushed through ignoring you and everything. I asked Grandma to make sure that your the one that stayed, I watched from the bed through window of the room and saw you, I got nervous and pretended to sleep, that's when I thought maybe you wouldn't want your last cuddle hug of the day to be with me. Blah Blah ...

Anyway the point of this is yes I still want you to adopt me more than anything.

What I meant is I don't want to be known as Callie Quinn Adams Fosters. I want a different middle name, one that is special to me. I wanna be Callie _ Adams Foster.

I have things to say to you but not over paper they have to wait.

From Callie

P.s- Look at the back of the Locket it's inscribed.

Stef was crying by this point, staring at the end of the note she was confused having not noticed that there anything else about it. What a deep breath, she turns it over in her hand and gasps at the small but readable writing.

I love You

Mom

C.S.A.F

More tears fall after reading that, Callie has never called her Mom before it's to see it on the locket to have with her but she wants to hear it now more than ever. Knowing she has to find her injured daughter, Stef quickly stands and starts to search for her little girl. After search all the corridors of the paediatric ward, Stef decides to ask one of the nurses that is walking around.

"Excuse me I'll looking for my daughter, Callie, she's a patient here too", she says trying to stay calm.

"Um let me guess wavy brown hair, hospital gown, left arm in a sling and rolling an IV pole around with her?", the nurse asks.

"Yes, have you seen her?", Stef asks.

"I most certainly have and I will take you right to her, please follow me", the nurse says leading the way. Stef follows behind her not missing a beat. They stop in front of a door, the redheaded nurse signals for Stef to be quiet as she slowly opens the door not making a sound. What they see makes Stef's heart swell with love and pride. Callie is sat in a rocking chair with a little girl in her lap, the teen is holding a book and reading to the child who is helping to turn the pages, neither of the kids notice the two women. When the book is over the younger child turns to face the older.

"Cals I have a family now, a Mommy, a Daddy and a big sister that loves me and I love them a lot. But what about you, do you have a family, you're my big sissy and I love you, I love Jude too, will he come visit too I have to stay a little more because I have a sore tummy, my Mommy will be here in the morning, she had to go home, I'm glad you were passing when I had a nightmare, I missed you so much", the little girl rambles.

"Oh Soph we missed you so much too, Jude and I have missed our little sister, he will be by tomorrow. I'm so happy you got a family, they sound very nice, and you know what, we got an amazing family too. We got two Mommies, a sister and two brothers, we also have grandparents now, everyone loves us and we love them too, how cool is that", Callie says. "I'm sorry you have a sore tummy, but remember what I always say?", Callie asks.

"You always say that family makes everything better, I had you and Jude, it helped a lot, but now I have other people two and they make so much better too", Sophia says happily.

"You got that right family always makes it better, Jude was all had, but then you came along and joined our little family, and now we have a lot of people to help us with things, we're not alone anymore", Callie says. The pair smile at each other and embrace gently. Callie spots Stef and the nurse.

"Hey Soph, see that Blonde lady standing at the door, she's one of my foster Moms but I really want her to adopt me, do you think you can help me find out if she still wants to adopt me or not", she asks in a whisper, at the little girls nod, Callie whispers again in her ear, "Do you think we should ask her to sit down?". At that Sophia stood slowly and took the blondes hand leading her to sit down.

"Hi my name's Sophia, what is yours?", the little girl says and asks sweetly.

"Hi there Sophia, my name is Stef, how do you know Callie over there", the blonde asks the child looking up to her teen, who is looking down at her arm in the sling.

"Oh Cals is my big sissy, she says me big brother is coming in the morning like my parents, I can't wait to see him. I love Cals because she looked after me in a really bad foster home, she saved me from getting hurt but got hurted herself. Cals and Jude always used to play with me as well as change my diapers", Sophia says. Callie who is still looking down feels her face go red. "Anyway, Stef do you want to know something?", She asks.

"OK what do you have to tell me?", Stef asks.

"Well I really want to see Callie be happy, she deserves to have a family that make her happy and you know what".

"What?", Stef asks playing along.

"Well the family that makes her happy is ...", the girl is about to say when she is interrupted.

"Um I'm gonna go and wait in my room", Callie says standing up, "but I promise that as soon as Jude comes tomorrow I will bring him to see you, OK Munchkin?", she asks. After receiving a nod, Callie gives the girl a kiss on the forehead and leaves not looking once at Stef, the truth is she started to regret involving Soph but knowing it was too late to stop the girl, she decided to remove herself.

Stef sat a little confused watching her daughter leave the room, she loving kissed the little girls head and left without even looking at the blond. She is interrupted.

"Stef I was just saying that your family is the one that makes Cals happy, she told me she wants you to adopt her and I was supposed to ask you if you still want too", Sophia says.

"Of course I still want to adopt her, Callie is already my little girl, I love her more than I could ever imagine, I promise to always try to make her happy and Jude too. We will come visit tomorrow OK sweetie, we'll bring the whole the family to meet Callie and Jude's sister", Stef says with a wink, she kisses the little forehead and leaves the room, the nurse satys behind to wait until her young patient falls asleep.

Stef makes her way back to the room, where she finds her daughter lying on the bed, she can see that her little girl is in pan from the look on her face, she knows that her Mini Me won't ask for any pain medication, so she goes over to the corner and gets some pills that the nurse left there earlier, she goes to the bed and pours some water in a cup.

"Love I know your in pain please take these, they'll help you to feel better", Stef says quietly, the teen opens her eyes and looks at the blonde.

"I will take them but please let me say something first", she says after a nod from the blonde, she speaks "I'm really that you thought I didn't want to be adopted anymore by what I said, I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I just don't want to be Callie Quinn anymore, It doesn't mean anything to me, I want a name that has a reason, but it doesn't matter I can just be Callie Adams Foster. That is if you still even want to adopt me, I started to think that maybe you didn't and it hurts because it's the only thing I want most in the world", Callie is out of breath, she looks at the blonde with sad and scared eyes.

"Aw my Love, I am so sorry for that, my insecurities took over from all day when I missed you, I started to think that maybe I wasn't good enough to be your Mom, but in all honesty it is all I want, your already my daughter, my little Callie Girl but I can't wait to officially be able to call you my daughter, I love you so much it hurts when I don't see you", Stef admits.

"OK thank you for saying that can I have the pills now", Callie asks with little emotion, she was kind of hoping that Stef would bring up the name thing, so is a little annoyed. Stef gives her the water first and then the pills, the teen swallows them with ease.

"Love I really don't mind if you want to change your name, Lena and I were going to ask you anyway if you wanted to change it. I love my locket even more by the way after seeing the inscription, I love it and that that it says Mom. So it is signed C.S.A.F, I know what three of the four letters stand for but what does the S mean, is it your new middle name?", Stef asks.

"It is but would you maybe wanna snuggle while I tell you?", Callie asks. Stef doesn't hesitate she climbs on the bed and immediately the teen snuggles in close to her, she hugs her back but stays away from the injured shoulder and wrist.

"So um please don't get mad, and I hope Lena doesn't either...", Callie starts and pauses. "I want my middle name to be Stephanie", Callie mumbles really low into side where she is currently snuggled.

"Um Bug I didn't really hear that love could you come out a little?", Stef asks.

"I chose S because I want my new middle name to be Stephanie", Callie says looking the locket. Stef is frozen in shock, she feels so emotional. "I wanna be Callie Stephanie Adams Foster, it's just that your the first adult to break down my walls, I've never felt like I do when your around, I just feel pure and utterly loved. We bonded and I remember not wanting to because it was only supposed to be temporary but I was so happy when you and Mama asked to adopt us, I remember my only thought being, I'm finally getting a Mom, it broke my heart not being able to get adopted with Jude, I really just wanted to say the words but I couldn't", Callie says tearfully.

"But you know what I'm just going to say it, it's part of your Mother's day gift", Callie declares. Stef waits with baited breath for her daughter to speak. "I-I L-love Y-you Mom-Mommy", Callie cries out snuggling even farther into her Mom, "I'm so glad your chose me to be your daughter", she adds still crying.

"Aw my sweet baby, I love you too my beautiful Callie Stephanie Adams Foster, I'm glad you let me in your life and accept me as your Mom, you have no idea how happy I am to have you call me that finally, I was prepared to wait however long it took for you be comfortable, I know that you called Mama that too now", Stef says hugging her daughter so close.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I wanted you to be last so I could spend time snuggling with you, it is after all all I've wanted to do this entire day", Callie admits.

"OK my love then we shall snuggle all night long, come on lets get some sleep", Stef says, the pair snuggle for a while and Stef thought that Callie was asleep, she hears a sleepy voice.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy, I love you", Callie mumbles sleepily.

"I love you too, my sweet little girl, more than you can know", Stef says lovingly. With that the Mother and Daughter fall asleep both with smiles on their faces.

""""""

 _Well this is my second Callie and Stef one shot. Hope you like it! It's kinda long, but not all chapters will be this long!_

 _Thank you to Guest for the idea for a prompt, I will try to write something for it soon, I have another idea first._

 _If anyone has ideas for prompts I will try my hardest to write for them or at least to make them close to the idea. So just leave a comment._


	3. Chapter 3- A shared Birthday

A Shared Birthday

 _You can probably guess but two people have the same birthday! They're also some special guests coming too! I hope you enjoy!_

Callie and Jude have been with the Adams Fosters for about six months now, the siblings have settled pretty well with the family, getting along great with the other kids, nine year old Jude has become really close to Lena, they have bonded really well, while twelve year old Callie has bonded with Stef, it started slow but is getting better and stronger everyday. Everything had been going so great that the couple asked the siblings to officially join the family, Jude and Callie had been happy to accept, after making sure that the other kids were OK with it. So they started the paperwork. Within a couple of weeks Jude was feeling comfortable to call the women Mama and Mom, of course Lena was the first to be called her loving monicur. She was thrilled and even had some tears in her eyes.

It is officially summer in the household, school finished for the kids a week ago and they have just been enjoying their time off so far. On that Friday night at dinner, Lena and Stef announce something.

"Alright Loves I want everyone to start packing we are going up to the cabin for a week as of Monday", Stef says with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we usually go for this time of year", Brandon says excitedly.

"Well B it is going to be someones Birthday on the Wednesday", Lena says winking. Five of the seven at the table start laughing, no one notices the looks on the other twos faces. Jude is looking at Callie with hope in his eyes while Callie is looking at Jude in apprehension, both are thinking that their foster Mothers know their secret.

"Mom we have to go to the beach for your Birthday, then for ice cream like we always do, it's a tradition", Mariana says happily.

"Miss Thing of course we're gonna go to the beach and to get ice cream it's pretty much set in stone, plus it'll be our first trip to the beach and cabin with Callie and Jude", Stef says winking at the young boy. Jude had deflated when it was announced about Stef's Birthday, he hoped it was another reason. But having Stef say that they get to go on vacation with everyone else made him smile, it will be his first time away. Callie was silently contemplating this new information, she found herself a little excited about being away from home but still with the family, that she's feeling herself falling in love with more everyday. She finds herself thinking that before a few weeks ago, she was always reminding herself and Jude to not get too attached to this family because it was only temporary and would never last. But despite that warning from herself, she still did it, Stef kept getting closer and closer, little by little she felt her walls breaking away piece by piece. She remembers feeling the shift and being scared, that fear was morphed to happiness while the blonde was hugging her after the official way of asking to adopt the siblings. She remembers feeling guilty about having secrets from the woman. But it only just dawns on Callie that Stef wasn't very forthcoming with information either, she hadn't told her when her own birthday is. She knows when everyone else's birthday is but not the one of the person that she already thinks of as her Mom. This makes Callie sad.

"Um Lena can I be excused, I'm gonna go to bed, I just want to sleep, I kind of have a headache", Callie asks looking at the curly haired woman.

"Are you alright Bug, do you need anything?", Lena asks looking a little worried.

"No I promise just wanna lie down and go to sleep early if I can", Callie says.

"I'll go with her and make sure she has what she needs, I promise Mama", Jude says jumping up from his seat at the table.

"OK then but call if you need anything OK", Lena says. With that Callie and Jude head upstairs holding hands.

Callie lays on her bed and invites her brother to lay next to her. "That was a close one", she says.

"Cals I thought they were going to say you know what, but they didn't I'm sorry", Jude says sadly.

"I know you did buddy, so did I but you know what, I don't need anything big or everyone to know all that I am going to need on Wednesday is to wake up with you by my side to cuddle with, we can sneak away to have a private moment, you can give me my amazingly hand drawn present and we can make a wish with a balloon like we always do. And you know what we get to go to the beach this year too, we're going to have so much fun. We've never really been to the beach before so we have to make it memorable which wont be hard with Jesus there", she tries to make light at the end.

"But Callie you deserve more than that, one of my drawings is not a very good present you always buy me something on my Birthday, even if it's just an ice cream or something you still do it, and now I want that for you", Jude says.

"OK bud here's the deal, we have to go to the mall tomorrow, I wanna get something for Stef's Birthday present, she has been so nice and caring to us. You can use a tiny bit of your money to buy something for me, not too expensive OK, I want you to keep your money for something more important. I wont look at what you buy, then we can go and buy something for Stef, I think I have the perfect gift idea for her", Callie says. She goes on to tell Jude about her idea, he readily agrees liking the idea. Tired from all the talking, the siblings fall asleep cuddling together.

The rest of the family stayed downstairs talking about their yearly vacation to the family cabin, Stef was of course joining in but she couldn't stop thinking about Callie and Jude's abrupt exit, they haven't heard anything from the siblings since then, she really wanted to check on them sooner but kept being pulled into conversation. So when everyone went to get ready for bed she took the opportunity and looked into Jesus and Judes room, she only saw the older boy, then she went to the girls room and what she saw melted her heart, there Callie and Jude were cuddled in Callie's bed sleeping soundly. She kissed their foreheads and went to her and Lena's room.

In the morning, Callie and Jude are the first awake, they both get changed and head downstairs together. Callie begins to make breakfast, she is only twelve years old but is pretty good at cooking, she has had to learn over the years, she makes enough for everyone, as the food is finishing, the family starts to trickle in. The first person of course being Jesus, Brandon, Mariana and then the Moms. Lena goes over to an apron clad Jude, who is acting as his sisters sous chef, she hugs him placing kisses all over his face. While Stef goes over to Callie who is just filling the sink with water and washing up liquid. When Callie abruptly turns around she crashes into Stef who is immediately knocked off her feet landing on the floor. Callie quickly realising what happened, grabbed her torso feeling pain, frantically looking anywhere but at Stef she apologises profusely and only hearing silence, knowing what is coming she quickly apologises again and not wanting to get hurt by someone who is essentially the most important in her life now except her brother, she stammers another apology and quickly leaves the room, gasping a little from the pain both physical and emotional, she is stuck for what to do, thinking quickly she quietly opens the front door stepping out into the cool morning air. she hides in the corner of the porch behind a large plant. Unable to hold back her tears, she lets them fall silently, not making a noise she sits there very quietly.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Stef quickly stands up about to follow the girl when she is interrupted by a scared voice.

"No please don't hurt her, Mom, she didn't mean to do that, I promise. She would never do that on purpose, please don't punish her", Jude exclaims sounding scared. This immediately breaks the blonde woman's heart as well as Lena's.

"Jude no I'm not going to hurt Callie, I know she didn't mean to knock me over, I should have let her know I was there, it's my fault. I just want to make sure she is OK, she left really quickly and was in pain, I could tell by the way she held her torso, I promise sweets I am not going to do anything to hurt your sister and I won't ever OK, no one in this house or family will OK", Stef says kneeling in front of the nine year old. "Baby why do you think I was going to hurt Callie?", she then asks him.

"U-umm it's happened before, it was really bad, I don't want Callie to get hurt again, please don't", Jude pleads crying a little.

"Baby I'm not going to OK, but what happened before?", she asks.

"I-it was in a h-home a while a-ago, Callie was doing the dishes, she was singing to me, I was at the table drawing and her singing calmed me, even then she was amazing. But because she was singing, neither of us noticed that our foster mother had come in, she stood right behind Callie, so when she turned around, Callie pushed against her, she a pretty small woman and the force made her lose her footing, she tumbled backwards just like you did Mom", Jude whispers out looking down. "She started to shout and stood up, I was so scared, Callie knew what was going to happen, she made her way to stand in front of me, the woman came up to her, she slapped Callie hard across the face, her head nearly spun all the way around to look at me. She then grabbed Callie's hair and pulled her away, she hit her more in the face..., I remember thinking please stop, but she didn't, the next thing I new, she had slammed my sisters head into the basin, Callie was struggling but she won't let her come out, she kept holding her head under, I was so scared when Callie stopped moving and struggling, I expected her to stop then and she did Callie felt to the floor, before leaving she kicked Callie hard in the stomach. I ran to my sister, she was all wet and wasn't breathing, I knew I had to do something, so I started CPR, it worked she spit up the water and was awake, I wanted to call for help but she won't let me, we were moved the next day, a neighbour had heard the shouting and called social services". Jude admits crying, both Mother's and the other children were crying too, they pulled him into a big group hug.

"So Callie thinks that Mom is going to hurt her for knocking her over?", Jesus asks. Stef squeezes her youngest son and promises again to not hurt the young girl. She then goes looking for her almost daughter. Stef knowing the girl very well knows that she likes to sit out front, she goes onto the porch and doesn't see anything. Turning to go back inside, she then hears heavy breathing, following the sounds, she goes to the corner and finally sees her little girls small body sitting there curled in shaking. Knowing not to go to fast she slowly kneels and crawls behind to sit near. Slowly placing her hand on the shaking girl's back, Stef starts to drawing light circles hoping to calm the girl down but it has the opposite effect. She hears heavy breathing, the girl is hyperventilating and Stef's knows that if she doesn't get calmed down soon, she will pass out from the panic attack. So gets on her knees and sits in front of Callie , she slowly pries the girls head away from her knees.

"Baby it's OK, I'm not mad alright, what happened in the kitchen was my fault not yours, I'm not going to hurt you ever and I will never let anyone hurt you again, do you hear me Love. I'm too blame for scaring you, I should have let you know that I was there, I just wanted a good morning hug from my Callie Girl. Love I really need you to breath with me OK, we'll do it together, breath in and out slowly..., that's it sweets nice and slowly copy me", Stef says gently placing Callie's hand over her heart. "That's it Bug, you keep breathing, I've got you", she says then pulling the girl into her lap, arms circling around her.

Stef loses track of how long she is sitting holding the girl, Callie had stopped hyperventilating, but she was crying for what felt like ages, this then turned to sniffles and quiet. Callie had wrapped her arms around the blonde and was not letting go anytime soon. Being honest Stef didn't want to let go of her little girl yet either. "Love what do you say we move up on to the swing", Callie tightened her arms around her as a response. "Sweets I'm not going anywhere, I just think we would be more comfortable, OK, I'm gonna let go but just for a second OK, I have an idea", Stef says. The arms around her tighten again, she could tell the girl was thinking, the arms slowly released her. Stef used that time to quickly stand up, she stretched her back and then bent down to the girl who was holding herself, she placed one hand under the brunettes knees, the other behind her back and lifted her up. Callie immediately placed her arms around the blondes neck but wouldn't look at her. Stef sat down with the brunette in her lap, Callie then cuddled into the woman and hid her face, she was holding on for dear life, Stef did the same, neither willing to let go of the other.

Stef knew that they would need to talk but she was willing to wait and just hold the girl that holds a special place in her heart. Callie however was the one to break the silence.

"I'm really sorry, I just got scared, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise", Callie whispers.

"No honey I'm the one who is sorry, it was my fault OK, I should have just hugged you, then you would have known I was there, you didn't hurt me, I promise, but I do think that you are sore, it was pretty hard bump are you OK sweets?", Stef says and asks.

"Um yeah, it was just unexpected, I think it will just be a bruise, you can tell that you work out Stef", Callie says trying to add a little humour.

"Yeah I'm sorry Sweets, gotta keep fit and toned to be able to catch bad guys right", Stef says earning a little chuckle from the girl. "Well now Love, I could really use some breakfast, what do you say we go in and try to salvage some of what you cooked for everyone", Stef asks.

"Um yeah, I could eat too, but umm... you know what never mind it's OK", Callie says beginning to pull away. But Stef wont let her.

"Not so fast Sweets, I need another few minutes of snuggle time with my Callie Girl", Stef says having an idea that is what Callie wants but is afraid to ask for.

"How do you do that?", Callie asks quietly all of a sudden.

"Do what Love?", Stef asks.

"Well you just always seem to know what I'm thinking and what I want", Callie says quietly.

"Love it's kind of my job, I'm gonna be your Mom, so I have to know those kinds of things, besides I think it is amplified when it comes to you, we are so much a like it's a little scary... but I absolutely love having you as my mini me so to speak", Stef says after seeing Callie's face fall a little after the scary comment.

"I'd like being like you, but I'm not as good as you, you save peoples lives and everything, I'm hardly like you at all", Callie says.

"You my love are just as good. Now I want to stop with the sad talk now, we have to get ready for Vacation, I can't wait for a first official Holiday as a family of seven, it's gonna be great. So lets go inside", Stef says dragging Callie inside, they help each other dry the tears and get breakfast.

After clean up, Callie and Jude go upstairs into the girls room, they talk about extending Stef's Birthday present idea to the other kids so they can work on it together. They do just that and everyone heads to the Mall together. Callie and Jude split off from the others promising to meet them in like fifteen minutes in a certain shop. Callie reminds Jude not to spend too much on her gift, then waits outside while he goes into the shop to pick something. When he comes out smiling, she smiles back and they head to meet the others. Splitting money they buy things, they then go home and start to work on it in top secret. Brandon is nominated to ask Lena for help finding photos, everyone goes through photos selecting good ones to use. Soon enough they think they are done. Time to start packing for the cabin.

Sunday is spent packing, Callie is all done packing, she is now looking through the very few things that she has kept through the years of foster care, these items were saved from before their parents died, Callie however only takes out a packet that is full of pictures. She quickly finds what she is looking for, two pictures that she keeps out, then she packs the pack in her bag to take and look at. She takes out Stef's present and is getting ready to stick in the two pictures to the last page, but then she hears Mariana coming and quickly shuts the book with the lose pictures inside, she wraps it back up and puts it back, then lies down.

Early the next morning everyone is piled into two cars and they are on their way to the cabin. Upon arrival everyone unpacks and helps to put food and everything away, they go out to eat and go to bed early. Tuesday is spent hanging out, Callie has been looking through the pictures, she decides to show them to Jude, she pics a few out to put into Stef's Birthday present at the back, she then enlists Mariana's help to wrap it up in nice paper they bought. Going to bed on Tuesday night, Callie was thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Waking up on Wednesday Callie had to smile, Jude as always was cuddling into her, they lay a little longer before he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Callie", he says with a smile.

"Thanks Buddy", she smiles back.

"OK so year in review?", he asks then.

"Um lets see, start? not great, middle? a little better, end? the best ever and great I guess", Callie says, she has to smile because this is their tradition, wherever they were this is how they woke up on one of their birthdays, snuggling and reviewing on their past year.

"OK so this is only one thing, there is more", Jude says handing her a wrapped present.

"Jude I thought I said...", she trails off being interrupted.

"Yeah I know, not to spend too much and I didn't I promise, just open it", Jude says with a smile. Giving him a look, Callie quietly opens the present, a reusable camera. "I thought you could pictures at the beach and everything, that way you will have memories from your Birthday at the beach", Jude says.

"Dude, I love it, that's a great idea, thank you Buddy, your the best, but I don't I get a drawing too that's my favourite part?", Callie asks pouting playfully.

"Cals of course you get a drawing just not yet, I have everything planned out, plus I can't not use the skills you taught me, I can only draw because you can", Jude says with a smile.

"Well thanks Bro, I'm sure this day is going to be the best, I don't need everyone to know, I'm happy just celebrating my Birthday with you, plus we get to celebrate Stef's Birthday too", Callie says.

"Well thanks for saying that, I made a lot of effort. I'll say that it's cool that you share the day with our new Mom, even if we're the only ones that know", Jude admits with a smile. "Oh and Callie, Thanks for being born", Jude states loving then cuddles into his sister once again. Callie doesn't say anything, once again to emotional, Jude has again used the same words that she says to him on his Birthdays, she always thanks him for being born, it's just another of many few traditions.

The two lay cuddled up until they were called for breakfast, each got dressed in their own rooms, Callie placed her camera in her bag for the beach and then headed downstairs together each carrying an envelope. They were the last to come in to the kitchen, everybody was around the table except for Lena and Stef.

"Oh hey guys, I wondered when you'd finally stop cuddling, you looked so comfortable I kinda wanted to join in the love", Mariana says with a smiling looking at the two.

"Yeah, it's always the best tradition today", Jude says nonchalantly.

"Why's that Judicorn, what's today?", Mariana asks interested looking toward mainly Jude, who looked frozen and maybe a little nervous. Callie helps by changing the subject.

"So what's on the agenda for the day, like how does it work", she asks looking at Lena and not Stef, still feeling a little hurt by the blonde.

"Right so after breakfast, we are going to go get ready and meet right here, make sure you have everything you need for the beach, boy's I need you to help carry the boards and cooler bag. We just have fun sweetheart, then eventually we'll go get something light to eat and ice cream, we need to not have too much, because we'll go out for a real meal tonight", Lena explains. With that everyone finishes their food, cleans dishes and then rushes upstairs to get ready.

"I think there's something going on with Callie and Jude today", Stef says while she and Lena are getting ready for the beach.

"What makes you say that Love?", Lena asks turning to the blonde.

"A few things but I suppose they could just be nervous about their first Vacation with us, the way Callie changed the subject after Jude said that cuddling is the best tradition today, it doesn't settle right with me. What did he mean, why today of all days, it's not because it's my Birthday, he said tradition, it's something else", Stef stated.

"Stef honey, calm down OK, I'm sure Callie and Jude will tell us eventually when they are ready, we'll just keep an eye on them a little today", Lena says.

"Yeah your right Love, we have to be patient and show them that along with a lot of love", Stef says, she still has a feeling but decides to keep to their plan.

Half an hour later, everyone was ready and on their way to the beach, they had to walk through some trees to get there. Callie and Jude hang to the back of the group because they don't know where to go and they want to spend Callie's Birthday together, they also talk about when to sneak off for privacy.

"I think we should leave when Stef has her present, Mariana's going to give it to her after we all give our cards. The gift is pretty much about before we came along anyway, we did the artwork", Callie says quietly so no one hears her.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I hope she likes our card and picture, we really worked hard on it", Jude says a little louder but still not enough for anyone to hear.

"I'm sure she will Buddy, especially if you tell her it was all your doing", Callie says seriously.

"No Callie I can't do that, you did it with me, it was nearly all you, it was a joint effort and everyone should know that", Jude says with conviction.

"All I'm saying is that I really wouldn't mind if you took all the credit is all", Callie says like that. With that said the siblings agree that after the cards, they will stay to the back when Mariana hands over the present, then they will sneak away for a while. But they also decide to tell Jesus that they are just going to spend some time in private and will be back in a while. They explain that they are only telling him in case something asks. Jesus mentioned that it is good to tell him so he can keep the Moms off their backs, because Lena and Stef will definitely notice the siblings are missing.

At the beach everyone settles their stuff in the sand, upon laying towels out, five of them immediately strip their clothes to show swim suits, they head to have fun in the water, Callie and Jude are still putting their towels out. The boy then then removes his top so he is just in his swim shorts, he looks to his sister is looking at the water.

"Cals you coming into the water?", he asks nervously already knowing the answer.

"Um no I'm OK bud, I'm gonna do some reading, maybe draw a little I feel some inspiration coming on. But you go have some fun for me, OK. And can you to tell Jesus that I want t talk to him for a minute please", she says managing a smile of reassurance for her brother.

"Yeah no problem Cals, I'll be back in a little bit though OK, I wanna sit with you and give you tour next present", Jude says and then runs off to the water, a few minutes later, Callie is joined by Jesus.

"Thanks for coming, I just want to ask for a favour", Callie says.

"Yeah no problemo, what can I do for you sis?", Jesus asks.

"Well I kinda need you to keep the Mom's in the water, their gonna realise that I'm not there and come and ask questions, I'm fine I just can't go in the water for a health reason, not anything specifically girly but... You know what can you ask Mariana to come out, she knows what I mean, but please do your best to keep them in the water at least until everyone is getting out", Callie pleads to the boy.

"OK I might know what you mean, I'll try my best to keep them distracted, I'll send Mariana up for you", Jesus says with sincerity and heads back to the water.

Not long later, Mariana comes up and sits beside her grabbing a bottle of water. "Hey you wanna tell me why your not coming in the water?", she asks.

"You know about my back, that's the reason, it's bad for it, I have to be careful, there was no point in me coming here, I can't have fun with everyone, I'm ruining this Birthday, we've never been able to do anything life this before especially today", Callie says and stops realising what she has said but luckily the other girl didn't seem to notice.

"Oh you've never told me really anything about it, I didn't know you had to be careful with it. But Callie your not ruining anything, everyone is still having fun, and there is still fun to come out of the water, so it's all good, I promise", Mariana says.

"Thanks for that Mari, I asked Jesus to make sure that the Moms stay in the water, they don't know about it and I'm not sure that I want them too to be honest", Callie says.

"OK well it's up to you, but I know what they would love to know, they want to know everything about you, it's what Mother's do", Mariana says, then heads back to the water after a quick hug to her almost sister. That gives Callie something to think about, making sue that her back is covered from the sun she lies on her stomach with her book in front of her. She gets lost in thought and ends up falling asleep, but still manages to dream about certain things that she would rather not.

She is woken a while later, by her brother. "Callie wake up everyone is coming out of the water in five minutes, Jesus and Mari told me to warn you", Jude says pulling out a water as a disguise.

"Thanks Buddy, I just don't want them to ask questions about me not being in the water", Callie tells him while reaching into her bag, she pulls out the old MP3 Player that Mariana let her have. "You can go back now buddy, I'm putting music in my ears so if you want me just tap me three times and I'll know it's you", She tells him, he agrees and rushes back to the water.

A little over five minutes later, Callie can sense movement around her. But she keeps concentrated on her book and letting the music drown out sound, she is quite surprised that one tries to get her attention but is happy about it.

Stef meanwhile keeps looking over at her daughter, she wonders if there is anything wrong, considering the young teen didn't come in the water with them, now she is lying reading a book listening t music and hasn't looked up once at their presence. Mariana suggests they all sun dry while reading then set up the net they brought with them. Everyone agrees and gets comfy, Jude lays next to Callie also on his front and grabs his sisters hand.

An hour later, Stef, Brandon and Jesus get up and work together to put the net up in the sand. Jude pulls his sisters earphones out and tells her it's time to play, she puts the player away in her bag and joins the family.

"Alright everybody we need two team captains, Mom should since it's her Birthday", Mariana says.

"And Callie can be the other", Jude says knowing how much his sister doesn't want to be too close to the blonde today. Callie and Stef then choose their teams, Jesus, Jude and Mariana with Callie, and Brandon and Lena with Stef. The game begins and everyone is having a lot of fun, even Callie who seems to laugh a lot. Jude enjoys seeing his sister having a good time , he really wants to tell everyone that today is his sister's birthday, he knows that the family would be ecstatic to help the siblings celebrate and that Stef would probably love to share the day. But Jude doesn't say a word about it, not wanting to upset his sister. The family had three games, each time the teams changed and because they were the captains , Stef and Callie were in different sides all the time. This pleased the latter mentioned who knows if she was to get to close to or be alone with her blonde soon to be Mother that she would probably spill her guts and cry because Stef is the only person that has managed to make her way in to the girls heart, she makes Callie feel lovable and wanted, not disposable and worthless.

After the three games, they all make it to the blanket before collapsing on it exhausted. No one says anything for a while, too content to just lay there.

"Alright everybody up we're gonna go cool down in the water", Jesus calls out standing up.

"Mama and I are gonna sit out this time but you guys go and we will shout in you when lunch is put out. Maybe us Moms can have some Callie girl time too", Stef says sitting up.u

"Um I'm actually gonna go to the water too", Callie says after having sat up quickly, she doesn't look up not wanting to see the look on Stef's

"Come on them you slow pokes!" ,Jesus exclaims dragging his siblings to the water. Meanwhile the Moms sit on the blanket watching their children play.

"Lena I think there is something going on. Jude, Jesus and Mariana wouldn't let us get out of the water by our selves, Callie wouldn't go near the water and now she doesn't want to be near us alone, she is wading in the water to have an excuse to not sit with us? ", Stef says feeling frustrated.

"Love I'm sure it's fine, the kids probably just have a surprise for you and are being secretive about it be patient and you'll know soon enough",Lena says lovingly.

"OK Love your right" , Stef says still not entirely believing her wife. The couple take their time laying out the food and then call the kids to get out of the water. Jesus, Brandon and Mariana are the quickest while Callie and Jude slowly make their way back. The oldest is laughing at something the youngest said. Callie plops down the furthest away, Jude goes to get them a plate of food coming back with some sandwiches and crisps. The youngest ends up eating the most, Callie not feeling very hungry only has a half sandwich and a few crisps, Jude is hesitant to eat the rest of the food but Callie convinced him and so he polishes off the remainder of the plate. After everyone finishes their food, they all settle down to give the blonde mother her cards.

Brandon goes first, then Mariana and Jesus, Stef thanks them with hugs and kisses , Jude then speaks.

"Um Mom this is for you", he says shyly handing the blonde an envelope that looks homemade.

"Thank you sweets", Stef says, she slowly opens the envelope, gently pulls out the card and lets out a small gasp. "Sweets this is so beautiful, I'm very impressed with your drawing", she says with a big smile.

"Um it wasn't just me, Callie helped...", Jude says and is interrupted.

"But Jude did most of the work", Callie says looking at her brother and then her lap.

"Sweets you still helped and I am very thankful for this beautiful card", Stef says looking at the young girl, she wants Callie to look at her for even a second but she doesn't. Lena seeing the sadness subtly rubs her wife's back receiving a little smile in return.

"Alright Mom, now you get to open your present from all of us", Mariana announces getting up on her knees, she places the big present in front of Stef and Lena, Brandon and Jesus copy her movements.

Meanwhile, Callie and Jude take this opportunity, the pair stand up, Jude grabbing his bag and Callie's, they quickly make their way down the beach, heading round a curve to stay hidden they keep walking until they are a good distance away and wont be heard by the family. Along the way Callie snaps a couple pictures of the beautiful beach and water. After finding the perfect spot Callie pulls a towel from her bag, for them to sit on. With the towel down they sit in silence for a while just watching the water and enjoying the piece and quiet. Jude eventually is the one to break it.

"OK so I have your next present, and it kind of joins with your first one", Jude says handing over another wrapped present to his sister. Callie opens it neatly, to reveal a photo album like the one that they made for Stef, this one is smaller has different stickers on the front where he has written "Happy 13th Birthday Callie". The girl smiles widely pulling her brother in for a hug.

"I know it's not as big as Stef's, but I thought it could kind of join with her gifts but we can put all of the pictures you take of today inside it, we can document this special day", Jude says with love.

"Aw Jude I love it so much, it's a great idea, it's just another year for me, my Birthday is not important but I'm glad to have you with me, Stef has a reason to celebrate and everything, while I am just happy to sit here with you", Callie says with more love. "And I want the first picture to be of the two of us so lets take some selfies", she adds. Together they take some pictures. Jude thinks of something else.

"Your next present is here too", he says reaching into his bag, he hands her a picture in a handmade frame. "I made the frame at school, I hope you like it", he says a little nervous.

"Buddy, I love it, really it's beautiful, I always love what you make for me, this picture has got to be the best one yet too", Callie says looking at the hand drawn picture of the Adams Fosters.

"I didn't know what to draw, I thought of our new family, we are going to be adopted soon, Moms say it shouldn't be too long now, and I'm really excited to finally have a forever family, they love us and we love them, I know that your still nervous but I can tell that you are excited too, I can also tell that you want to call them Mom and Mama", Jude says wisely.

"Um what have you done with my little brother, he was never this wise and good with words", Callie says tickling her little brother.

"It's still me, I'm wise because I learned from the best and I'm better with words because the family helps me, we are really lucky Cals", Jude says.

"We are lucky Buddy,, we'll stay here a bit longer and then go back before they start looking for us", Callie says receiving a nod from her brother.

Back along the beach, Stef had opened her present, a beautiful photo album, she, along with Lena and the kids went through the album looking at all of the different photos, more towards the end, where newer pictures of the now almost family of seven. When she thought about it, Stef was so excited and kinda nervous for Callie and Jude's adoption day, she wants everything to go perfect, the Moms had been given the date for the adoption just the other day before they left for the cabin. They still have to tell the siblings when it is, both Stef and Lena are nervous about Callie is going to take it, the girl is still so shy, quiet and closed off.

By this time, they had noticed that the siblings had wondered off, they asked the kids if they knew where they had gone.

"Callie asked me to tell you that she and Jude, were just going to spend some time together, with it being their first time at the beach, they promised not to be too long", Jesus says to everyone. The Moms shared a look and left it at that, but they both kept checking the time and looking around for the siblings. They spent an hour and a half going through photos until they came to the last page, there's nothing on this one but how did these two pictures get in there and who are they. Stef takes a good look at the pictures, she knows exactly who it is in them, one is of a little toddler girl holding a baby with a big smile on her face, the next a little wearing a party hat and helping a younger boy with his hat both were smiling like crazy.

"These are Callie and Jude, when they were younger, they must have slid them in last minute", Stef says looking at the pictures with such love in her eyes.

"Oh wow, oh my goodness, we have never seen any pictures of our two newest family members", Lena says in awe looking at the two pictures. "I really wish we had known them when they were younger" , Lena adds in then.

"I know Love, me too but I'm just glad and grateful that we found these two amazing kids, I love having five beautiful babies it feels like that's the way it should have always been. I didn't know I had a hole in my heart until Callie came along and filled it along with her brother", Stef says then looking lovingly at the picture of toddler Callie holding baby Jude. Lena knows that her wife shares a special bond with their almost official daughter and that she can't really explain why she feels so close to her, Lena herself knows that the two are a lot alike in more than one way, but she also thinks that there is something else, no one seems to know anything about it. "Alright I need all of my babies, I'm going to look for the missing two", Stef says standing up, looking at the pictures of Callie and Jude when they were younger has made Stef miss them, she starts walking along the beach in search of her children.

Callie and Jude had gone just as far as Stef thought they would figuring that they wouldn't want to be interrupted. She found the two sitting staring out at the water while embraced in a hug that seems to have lasted a while. From a distance she calls out to them, "Hey my babies, are you ready to come and join us again we miss you guys and are about to maybe go and get some ice cream!", she sees both jump, Callie more so than her brother. The girl seems to be panicking a little looking to her side, she quickly puts things in her bag. The pair stand up and fold the blanket that they were sitting on neatly. By now the blonde has made it over to them, it's a little awkward, Callie is staring at the ground, not able to look the blonde woman in the eye.

"Mom we're sorry about sneaking away, we just wanted to have some time alone, it's our first time at a beach since we were really young probably, we didn't want to hurt your guys feelings by asking to be left alone so we just came along here, we were coming back we promise", Jude says guiltily knowing that his sister is probably struggling right now.

"Oh loves it's completely fine OK, we all get it and don't take it personally, we know that you sometimes just need to be alone, everyone does at some point and it's OK just as long as no one shuts anybody out and are being mean, but babies you've done nothing wrong OK, I love you both so much, and just miss you and want to spend my birthday with my family like I do every year and this is my first birthday with my two new babies so we need you to come with us for ice cream and fun", Stef says trying to ease her children, Jude nods his head with a small smile but Callie still hasn't looked up from the ground.

"Um I think we're ready now, right Cals?", Jude asks looking at his sister, who lifts her hands and signs something really quickly without even looking up, she bends down to pick up her bag and the blanket, then gently takes Jude's hand softly pulling him with her back to the normal beach. The now thirteen year old keeps her head down not daring to look for her blonde almost Mom, feeling too shy at what she'll see when she does. The three make it back to the normal beach and as soon as Jude sees the rest of their family, he turns to his sister.

"Cals can we use the camera to take some group pictures now? I want some of us with Brandon, Mariana and Jesus", Jude asks and says.

"Yeah we can buddy and I can get them printed out for you know what when we get h... back", Callie says, she found herself about to say home but stopped and changed. After that she lifts her hands and signs something else, the boy signs back with a big smile, he then runs in one direction while Callie runs another. Stef is at a loss, she doesn't know what to make of this. She decides to follow Jude back to the rest of the family and watch what happens next. Jude ran over to the other kids.

"Um guys I got Callie a reusable camera so we like take pictures of like stuff and we want to take some pictures with you, I'll be fun. Do you mind coming with me closer to the water, Callie thinks it'll be better for the shots", Jude says nervously.

"Yeah sure we'll come buddy, we so need some sibling bonding pictures", Jesus says with enthusiasm. After Jesus says that Jude runs down the beach to join his sister, who is setting out the blanket again.

"I'm all for it, there weren't any pictures of all five of us kids in the house to go inside of Moms photo album, so lets change that right now", Brandon says.

"Oh I so agree with that, poor Callie and Jude had to slide one of their childhood pictures in because we have no pictures of them, what kind of family are we Moms, we don't have any pictures of our two newest members of the family who have lived with us for more than six months and are about to be adopted hopefully soon", eleven year old Mariana exclaims.

"Your right sweetheart, we do need photos of Callie and Jude, it's just they always seemed to stay away from the camera when we were taking pictures", Lena says.

"That's a horrible excuse for us, we should have always been more proactive about it honestly, I have pictures of B, Miss Thing and the big J man on my phone, some are even selfies if you can believe it but never have I ever really worked hard at getting any pictures of my newest children", Stef says feeling really guilty and like a horrible mother.

"So we're going to change this, come on guys", Mariana says already making her way down the beach with her phone in hand ready to take pictures too, Brandon and Jesus follow her quickly.

The moms stay where they are not having really invited into the pictures. They watch as Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus and Jude laugh while taking pictures together, some serious but more with funny faces and actions, The kids pair off for some separate photos then switch so they each get selfies with all of their siblings. Lena sees little Jude ask a stranger to take their group picture, but the woman just keeps walking, the boy is visibly upset but just as she is about to run to him, Callie is by his side hugging him to her. It then appears as if the girl has an idea, she kindly directs her siblings to lie down with their heads together but each facing a different direction, she then lies in her own space. Stef watches in awe as her beautiful talented little girl expertly raises her legs straight above them with the camera held between her feet, she presses the button with her toe and brings it back down slowly.

"Wow do you think that really worked out?", Jesus asks after Callie has just taken their photo with her feet.

"Um I have no idea honestly but hopefully it will have worked, I'm sorry if it doesn't but we have other ones", Callie says then.

"We'll find out when the pictures get developed, we still have some to use though first", Jude says.

"Um yeah, I was thinking that we should take one or two with Moms, then I kinda want ... you know what never mind", Callie says feeling embarrassed.

"No Cals go on, what is it, you can tell us", Mariana coaxes.

"It sounds really dumb but I don't have any pictures with Moms and neither does Jude, so I thought a group picture, one of you three with them, then us maybe, then Jude with Lena...", Callie says looking at her hands.

"No I like that idea, then the fifth and last picture should be you and Mom", Mariana says receiving nods from her brothers.

"Mari no it's OK, I don't need a separate photo. Anyway Stef's not gonna wanna be in a picture alone with me, she would pick you any day, I'm not pretty enough to be in a picture with only her", Callie says sadly.

"Cals yes you are, this will be your first picture with your new Mom trust me it's so special and Mom wouldn't want me over you, your bond is special believe me", Mariana says, "and you are very pretty, you look just like Mom but brown hair instead of blonde", she adds in.

"Mari I'm honestly so nervous, why would she want me, I called her a dyke my very first night, I almost got Brandon killed, I flinched away from her every time she tried to touch me, I knocked her over in the kitchen before we came here and I'm keeping a secret from both of them and you because I'm still scared about something that happened so many years ago, I can't forget what happened it's stopping me from sharing one of my most guarded secrets", Callie spills to her siblings, they sit her down facing the water so the moms don't see.

"Cals I get it OK, we were scared too, when we first meet Moms I wasn't the nicest either, we were only young but that word too because of our birth mom, I called them dykes too but they forgave me knowing I was only scared and protecting Mari, they forgive you too I promise, you didn't mean it. What happened in the kitchen was an accident nothing happened and Mom even went to you afterwards. As for the secret, we can help you get over what happened we just have to know what it is", Jesus says seriously.

"Sissy I think it's OK, this family is different from the first two we had, we both know that this home and family is different they are nothing like the others", Jude says taking Callie's hand.

"OK your right, I can't hold it in anymore, I want this year to be different, I want to be honest and loved for it this once", Callie says. She takes some deep breathes in and out. Then they all sit in silence. "Today is kinda my thirteenth Birthday", she whispers softly, looking at her hand which isn't in Jude's.

"What do you mean, I thought your birthday isn't until November?", Jesus asks confusedly.

"Yeah that's a big mix up, something apparently happened to my records, they had to make it again and just made up a birth date for my file. Our birth mom only ever cared about some birthdays but when she did mine it was always on this date. The last Birthday we spent with her was mine, I was turning five and she told me over and over again about the real date, she then died that night, I ended my fifth Birthday in our first emergency foster home, having to take care of my two year old baby brother", Callie says not making eye contact with anyone but Jude's hand still in hers.

"So the Birthday that we plan to celebrate is a fake", Jesus asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, no foster parents ever looked at our Birthdays so it never really mattered that it was wrong in the file. I'll always remember though my sixth Birthday. We were in what I thought was a good home, I came downstairs and happily announced that it was my Birthday, the father had a big grin on his face, I thought he was happy for me but it turns out, I had turned the right age for him to beat me, that day I received my first worst beatings of the foster system, every couple of hours he would come back and do it again for an hour leave and then come back countless times. Jude was only three and I still had to change his dirty nappies and everything on top of being beaten", Callie says going silent after.

"Oh my god, that's horrible and even worse than what happened to us", Mariana says sadly, she takes her twins hand seeing he is getting really upset.

"Please tell me you got moved after that", Jesus gritted out.

"Yeah but not until like a week later", she whispers out. "And then a few months later in November the foster parents had actually looked at our files. I was woken up on the fake Birthday and given a list of chores double the size of me to finish before midnight that night and if I didn't finish they were gonna hurt Jude", Callie says crying silently.

"OK I've heard enough please stop, I so wanna find these people and beat them up good", Jesus says heated.

"No Jesus, it's not worth it, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble", Callie says quickly.

"Well I'll tell Mom and she can shoot and arrest them instead", Jesus adds then.

"No please, I can't lose her, I can't lose my Mommy, if that happened she would either get killed or sent to prison and that can't happen, I need my Mommy, she's the only one that I've ever actually had and loved, I didn't want to but she made me fall in love with her", Callie cries, Mariana and Jude both pull their sister into their arms, Brandon and Jesus soon join in to make it a group hug. Callie starts to calm now that she is in her siblings arms. All of a sudden she feels all the arms ease off of her and is about to ask about it when a conversation started.

"Oh hey Mama, where's Mom?", Brandon says.

"Mom went to go see if the ice cream place is open, we didn't want to drag everyone there if it is going to be shut, she'll call to let us know and then we can act on that. Anyway are you guys alright, I see some wet eyes here", Lena says sitting in front of the kids.

"Oh yeah Mama, we're OK, just had an emotional chat there, getting to know more about our siblings is all", Mariana covers quickly.

"Well alright then, but lets start to pack up our things for when we hear from Mom, we'll head over if it's open", Lena says standing up.

"OK Mama", four of five voices reply, also standing up. Making sure that their Mama is gone for now, they help Callie up from the blanket and lead her the water again.

"Alright Cals lets wipe our faces to get rid of the tears", Mariana says, both girls wipe their faces and then dab dry with a towel. Then then all make their way to help pack their stuff away, which isn't very much. Lena's phone rings.

"Hey Stef we're all packed up" she answers

"Hey my Love, that's good, you and our babies need to get here, they have like loads of flavours to choose from" Stef says

"Oh wow, they'll be happy about that, especially Jesus", Lena enthuses. By this time she has walked away from the kids and out of ear shot. "I think they're definitely going to need this ice cream" she passes on

"Oh no did something happen, do I need to come back?" Stef asks

"I'm not too sure, by the time I came back from walking with you a little, all five kids were huddled in a group hug, three with tears streaming down their cheeks" Lena tells

"Miss Thing, Judicorn and my Callie Girl?" Stef asks

"Yeah and Jesus looked irritated but not with anything around him, he was just as much into the hug as the others" Lena says having to smile at the fact her wife knows their children so well

"I hope everything is OK" Stef says worriedly

"They said it was an emotional chat and they were getting to know their siblings better" Lena says

"OK well hopefully they'll trust us enough to tell us if anything is wrong" Stef says trying to hide her anxiety

"I'm sure they will love, anyway I'm hanging up so I get the troops and head along" Lena says

"Alright my love see you in a bit, tell my babies I miss them" Stef says back

The two hang up and Lena walks back to her kids.

When Lena had walked away from the kids to talk on the phone, they had gathered in a circle.

"Cals we didn't say it yet so Happy thirteenth Birthday, I'm sorry I don't have anything here for you", Mariana says to her sister, Brandon and Jesus agree with her.

"No guys it's OK, I don't need anything and plus it's no different from previous years, it's always just been a normal day for me, I wake up cuddling with Jude, he gives me a present, which I tell him not to but I love his drawings, he asks me to rate the previous year, we spend the day together usually away from the foster home and then we finish the day cuddled up and fall asleep that way. It's simple but we love it, it's always been the same on Jude's Birthday too", Callie says thinking.

"Yeah every year is the same, on my Birthday tho Callie always tries to take me some where if it's just to get me an ice cream or a cupcake, she got a little money from offering to babysit our neighbours kids, they never paid much only enough for one ice cream or cupcake. But I always loved it because all I needed was my sister", Jude says making the others smile.

"This year Jude's Birthday was much better though, it's the kind I've always wanted to give him with a bigger cake and presents", Callie says looking down ashamed.

"Cals I loved this Birthday, but I loved my other ones just as much, and you know what made it the best one this year?", Jude asks his sister. "It wasn't the cake and presents it was waking up cuddling with you, reviewing the past year, getting an amazing drawing from you and new pencils, then us sneaking away to get an ice cream, it was special because you were there just like always", Jude says and is pulled into a hug by his sister.

"OK now that we're done being sappy, I have a question. When are you going to tell Moms?", Jesus asks looking at his sister.

"Yeah you said you wanted this year to be different, something about being honest and loved for it", Mariana says then.

"I said that but it's not going to be any different, I'll tell the truth and Moms wont believe me, it'll ruin the Birthday that is already being celebrated and Mom will hate me thinking that I'm only saying it to copy her. I'm not adopted yet, they could send me back", Callie says scared.

"No Callie Moms love you so much, they'll believe you in a heartbeat, they know that you would never lie about anything serious, it wont ruin Mom's Birthday it'll make it better. She's always said that it would be great for one of us to share the same Birthday, she'll be even happier that it's you who does, she loves us all the same but I think it runs a little deeper with you", Brandon says seriously.

"I'm sorry for that she's your birth mom it should be you that has the special connection with her", Callie whispers.

"Cals no it's OK, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've never really had anything in common with Mom except for like the love we both have for our family and I don't even look anything like her, but you have so much in common, you really are a mini mom in more ways than one, you have the same eyes, natural hair, dress style, mannerisms, qualities, skills and hobbies , you like the same foods, drinks and colours, your favourite movie and TV shows are the same and there is so much more that we have all noticed, you butted heads at the beginning but that's because you are so much alike", Brandon states, getting nods of agreement from the siblings.

"I've never had so much in common with anyone before, and I didn't mean too, I just kind of clicked with Stef and couldn't explain it to be honest I still can't. Don't get me wrong, I like it but it's also really scary and no one has ever really made the effort to get to know me and all of those things not other foster parents or siblings, so thank you Brandon it really means a lot that you could say all of that stuff", Callie says gratefully.

"Dude we're siblings, of course we know those things those kind of things about each other. And trust me when I say that Moms know all that stuff too, along with more, Mama knows different things than Mom but yip that's how it is", Jesus says smiling. Lena then joins the group again.

"What is how it is Jesus?", she asks her son.

"Oh hey Mama, I was just saying that you and Mom know a lot about us", Jesus says trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh yeah we know our babies trust me, Mom's probably going to have all of our ice creams waiting for us when we get there, so lets get moving", Lena says and they all pick up their bags and head up off the beach.

"But Mama what if I don't even know what flavour I want to have?", Jude says innocently walking close to his Mama.

"Judicorn, your Mom just knows OK but you can always change it if you want something different", Lena says holding her sons hand. The boy nods happily. Lena not meaning to hears a conversation form behind her.

"There's no way that an ice cream will be waiting for me, I haven't had one in years and no one knows the flavour except for like ten to thirteen year old me", Callie says to Mariana who has her arm linked with her sister's.

"Never say never, Mom has her ways anyway what do you think about telling them while we're eating the ice cream, that way you can keep eating as distraction", Mariana says.

"Um yeah I guess so, that way I can keep eating and if they say anything excuse myself to the bathroom. And I also wanna get four of the five photos taken first but Mari I might change my mind", Callie says sounding nervous.

"Yeah that's a good idea, we can ask one of the staff to take the big one for us then I can take the others, if it's too much we can find a time later so it's OK", Mariana says excitedly.

At that Lena tunes out a little thinking about what Callie said, she does remember that Callie has never eaten ice cream in front of them, then something else ticks that Callie said 'thirteen year old me' which can't be right because Lena remembers that her wife's mini me's Birthday is in November according to her file. Lena stores this away for later, and keeps walking with Jude who is doing a good job of keeping her entertained.

When they reach the ice cream parlour Mariana runs inside.

"Hey Mom could you come outside for a few minutes we want to get some pictures?", she asks the blonde when she approaches.

"Of course Love that's a good idea, I do wanna get a pic with our two new babies and then one on my phone with Callie and Jude separately", Stef says making Mariana smile.

"Yes! Excuse me could you come with us too, we need some one to take our family picture?", Mariana asks the woman who just set down ice creams.

"Oh of course I would love too", the staff member says and follows the two outside. Where Callie shyly hands her the camera. The family huddle together and the picture is taken, Mariana quickly hands over her phone for another picture. The woman then goes back inside to help to bring out all the ice creams that Stef ordered.

"Alright now we want Brandon, Jesus and Me with Moms", Mariana says handing the camera off to Callie and Jude, then standing with the two boys and Moms, Callie takes a photo.

"Then one of Callie and Jude with Moms", Jesus says as the three switch with the other two. Mariana has them get closer together, Jude is cuddled into Lena's side but holding Callie's hand. Callie slowly and shyly turns into Stef's side leaning in a little, not looking at the older woman or letting go of her brothers hand, Mariana snaps the picture knowing it is going to come out amazing.

"Alright now we want Mama and Judicorn cuddling", Mariana says. Callie unconsciously feels herself giving Stef a little squeeze, blushing and looking down, she makes her way over to stand next to Mariana who has just taken the picture and is pulling out her phone to take another. The newly turned thirteen year old carefully put the camera back in her bag.

"Alright Judicorn, I need a selfie with my little man, come over", Stef says smiling. Jude makes his way to his Mom and they pose together.

"Mom can Callie come be in the next one with us, we don't really have any pictures with you?", Jude asks hopefully, knowing that his sister really wants some pictures with their almost Mom for her album and in general.

"Yeah Buddy I wouldn't have it any other way, I am going to get Miss Callie for some one on one too though maybe after some ice cream", she says to her son. Then she looks up lovingly at her daughter who is kneeling on the ground going through her back pack. "Come on over here Callie Girl, we want a selfie or two with you", Stef calls out a little so the girl could hear clearly. The young girl shyly looks up in their direction, then back down again to her bag. She takes one more look inside and then stands up rubbing her hands on her shorts, Callie then slowly makes her way over to the two. She immediately stands next to Jude, with a quick shy glance at Stef, they take like three pictures together, one of which contains Stef kissing Jude on the cheek and another containing Stef kissing Callie on the cheek, making the newly thirteen year old blush.

Afterwards the family went inside, the five kids sat at a table while Stef and Lena went to the counter to collect the ice creams. When Callie was sure that the Mom's were busy, she turned to her siblings, "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom really quick", she says standing up and starting to walk away in quickly towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go too, I'll make sure she's OK Judicorn", Mariana says before following her sister after seeing the worried look on her little brothers face. She walks into the bathroom and sees Callie leaning against the sink. "Hey sissy, are you OK?", she asks her thirteen year old sister.

"Um I think so, it was just a little nerve racking being around Mom, it's so hard because I just want to be able to tell her things without being scared about traumatic memories, I love her so much and just want to like snuggle with her for hours on end. Whenever we do snuggle I feel like all my secrets will just pour out and I'm still so scared for that to happen, so I've been avoiding her and it's killing me Mari, I miss her so much", Callie tells her sister crying.

"Oh Cals, I know your scared, but our family is nothing like any of the others that you have lived with, me love you, you belong with us. I know that Mom loves you a whole lot, she isn't going to judge you for anything and you know that she would never hurt any of us, she loves her family too much for that and Callie you are in our family, so are automatically protected in our loving circle as Mama calls it. Cals you have nothing to be scared of, Moms not going to be mad or anything when you tell her things, you just have to believe", Mariana says while comforting her sister in a hug.

"Your right Mari, I know in my heart that I'm loved I just sometimes need reminding, because I've never really felt loved before, I've always been told things that have just stuck with me, I hope Moms can accept that", Callie says pulling out of the hug and wiping away her tears.

"Cal I'm double sure that Mom's will accept in a heartbeat, they will tell you over and over again how much they love you until you believe it, and so will I, it might get annoying but at least you will believe it", Mariana says smiling.

"I don't think it will get annoying I like hearing the words, they mean so much to me and I'm sorry I haven't really said them back to any of you yet, but I do love you Mari, I love having you as my sister", Callie says genuinely pulling her little sister into a big hug.

"I love you too Cals, your the best big sister anyone could ask for", Mariana says accepting the hug whole heartedly. After a few seconds both girls pulled back smiling with watery eyes, they wordlessly cleaned themselves up. "OK so we're gonna have some ice cream and then head back to the beach for a bit, then we're going back to the cabin for showers and to get ready for dinner", Mariana says running through the plans.

"That sounds OK I guess but Mari, I really want to tell them about my birthday but I don't want to ruin Moms day, I could just wait until tomorrow", Callie suggests.

"What no, tomorrow will be too late, Cals I know for a fact that Moms are going to want to celebrate your day just as much as Mom's, if it makes you feel better I can help you tell them maybe after the main course but before the cake", Mariana suggests trying to be helpful, when Callie looks confused she adds in, "yeah Mama always calls the restaurant about a cake being brought to the table, where we sing Happy Birthday and have the cake for dessert".

"Oh OK the cake sounds nice I guess, but can we wait until after the cake, I'd rather give Mom the chance to enjoy it before I drop my bomb on her", Callie says and asks.

"Yeah we can wait, but why don't we head out of here now before someone comes looking for us", Mariana says before exiting the bathroom pulling her sister with her. Callie giggling slightly.

The pair sit at the table where the other kids and Lena have started to eat their ice cream. Mariana claps happily at seeing a bowl of her favourite raspberry ripple ice cream and starts to eat happily. While Callie sits staring at her hands thinking that she wont be getting any ice cream because how is Stef supposed to know what her favourite flavour is. She then feels a kiss placed on her head and a bowl is placed in front of her, half strawberry and half vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce sits in it, the thirteen year old freezes staring into the bowl. Her mind then goes to the last time she and Jude had ice cream three years ago. That thought soon leaves though as she slowly picks up her spoon and scoops a little strawberry ice cream on it, once in her mouth she closes her eyes and savours the taste. She is then interrupted by a nudge from her sister.

"What did I tell you Cal, Mom knows us all so well, she knows all of our favourite ice creams and a lot more than that too", Mariana says.

"Yeah I didn't believe you, there is only two people that know my favourite ice cream and one of them is Jude, he was too young to remember before until about three years ago", Callie says.

"Yeah I was too young ages ago but I remember when we had ice cream with Be...", Jude says and is cut off by his sister not ready to tell the family about that person from their past.

"Your right Buddy, you were old enough the last time, it was only about three years ago, you were seven and I remember you got Mint chocolate chip ice cream all over your face, it was hilarious and we had to clean you up", Callie says smiling slightly now while eating more ice cream.

"I remember that too the ice cream was really good, I also remember that you loaded your ice cream with strawberry sauce and promised to finish it all but then you had to give some of it away, you were almost sick", Jude says with a smile.

"OK your right, I did do that but it was our first ice cream in more than three years and I didn't know when we would get it again. And at least I didn't have chocolate chips up my nose, mister I just wanted to see what they smell like", Callie jokes getting up to hug her brother, the two laughing together.

"OK you win Cals, but at least we didn't have to wait for more than three years this time and now we get to eat our ice cream with our new family and we're at the beach", Jude says excitedly.

"Yeah buddy it's great that you get your ice cream, you deserve it so much and now we're on our very first family holiday together, my review for the end of the year is great", Callie says to her brother, who knows what she is talking about.

"I needed to hear that, it's amazing how the end of the year is so much better because of this family, I love it so much", Jude says really happy.

"Yeah I love it too, I just still don't get how anyone can know our favourite ice creams when we have never even talked about it at home", Callie says still confused, now sitting beside Jude.

"Well sis it's just a trick of the trade, Moms know us better than we know ourselves sometimes, they just notice things, I don't know how", Jesus says smirking at the moms before talking again, "now as for the ice cream, I can't believe you guys went without it for so long, moms we need to bring back movie day", he says then.

"What's movie day?", Jude asks curiously for him and Callie knowing she wouldn't ask.

"Well little man, we used to have movie night once a month where we would spend the day in our pyjamas watching movies, I would take a night off from cooking and we would order something for diner and then have ice cream for dessert. It was the only time that I condone eating fatty and sugary foods", Lena explains to the young boy.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, can you do it again but with me and Callie too?", Jude says and asks a little nervous.

"Of course we can little man, it'll be even more fun with you and Callie there too, we would miss you if you weren't with us", Lena says loving after seeing the hope and excitement on the boys face.

"Thank you Mama I can't wait for the first one, when can we do it?", he says and asks.

"Well later on, we're going out to celebrate Mom's Birthday, but when we get back from the restaurant, we can all get into our pyjamas to watch a movie before bed", Lena says looking to her wife for confirmation.

"That's a great idea my Love, this way I can end my birthday snuggling with all of my loves in one place", Stef says smile matching Jude's.

"Alright gang we have a plan, so why don't we all get ready to go back to the beach for a bit before going back to the cabin to get ready for dinner", Lena suggest and everyone agrees.

The boys and Moms head to the toilet leaving Callie and Mariana at the table after having taken all the bowls up to the counter.

"Cals I have an idea for how to use the last picture in your disposable camera, it'll be with Mom but I'm not going to tell yet, I don't want you changing your mind, we are getting you your first picture with your Mom OK", Mariana says seriously.

"I'm not going to argue with that because I really want a good picture, I want it to be the last one I stick in my album, not for a bad reason, just because it will mean a lot to me", Callie says genuinely.

"Well trust me, I think the picture will come out beautiful but you will need to be really close to Mom for it", Mariana says calmly.

"I believe you Mari and trust you. I'm OK with being close to her, I miss her", Callie says. Stef is not the only person that Callie misses but unlike seeing Stef and being with her today, Callie can't be with the other person she hopes to see again one day, she has been wishing the same thing for the last three years and doesn't hold my much hope for it.

When the rest of the family comes back they all grab their bags and leave the ice cream shop, together they make their way back to the beach, where they lay the towels and blankets down in the sand again. Sun cream is reapplied to everyone, and they sit down to let it dry.

Ten minutes later, Lena heads to the water with the boys, leaving Stef with the girls. Mariana is the one who speaks up. "Mom we have one last picture to take with the disposable camera and you have to be in it", the eleven year old says a little demanding.

"Is that so Miss Thing and who else is going to be in the picture?", Stef asks curious but getting an idea.

"Well Callie is of course, you have pictures with everyone else today so it is her turn", Mariana says a little blunt.

"I like that Miss Thing, I wanted to get some pictures with my Callie girl too if you wouldn't mind taking some with my phone for me", Stef says but apparently Callie didn't really hear any of that apart from Mariana's words.

"I get it if you don't want to take a picture with me Stef, you don't have to, it's OK really", Callie says high pitched turning away from the two. Mariana moves to comfort her sister but Stef stops her silently before moving. She sits next to the girl on her towel and pulls her into her side gently.

"Oh my girl, of course I want to take some pictures with you, I have been waiting all day to spend some time with just my Callie girl", Stef says to her daughter, when she doesn't get a reply, she lifts the girls head and places her hands on either side of her face to make sure that she is looking and hearing what is being said. "Now my baby what do you say we let Mari work her magic with the cameras, then when she goes to the water, we can snuggle right here on the blanket until everyone is ready to go", Stef says to the girl she is worried about.

"If y-your sure a-about the pictures then OK but you don't have to stay with me afterwards, you can go in the water with everyone else, I don't want to waste your time", Callie says looking down now.

"I am very sure Callie, and I am definitely staying with you, I had fun in the water earlier and I don't wanna turn into a prune again, I would much rather cuddle with my little bug. So lets get our picture taken, we're losing our snuggle time", Stef says standing up and pulling the girl with her. The blonde is so happy when Callie lets herself be pulled along and lets out a slight giggle.

"OK so my plan is Mom sits in the sand and then Cals you can sit either on her knee or in her cross legged lap, then just cuddle in", Mariana says proudly.

Stef plops herself in the sand away from their stuff and pats her legs in invitation. Callie swallows nervously before shyly walking over and gently sitting in the blondes lap. Stef pulls the girl in against her chest and wraps her arms comfortably around her little girl, Callie settles in smiling shyly and loving being this close to her blonde mom. Mariana thinks they look adorable so she quickly snaps a shot with the disposable camera before pulling out her phone and taking some with that too. A very sweet moment happens when Callie looks up at her mom with a shy smile and Stef is beaming down at her, Mariana snaps it, then Stef leans down and places a loving kiss on the girls forehead making a light blush appear on her face, Mari captures these beautifully. She thinks that her sister and mother look beautiful and happy together. Wordlessly she places the camera back in Callie's bag then her phone in her own before running to the water to join the others.

Callie is feeling really happy in her Mom's arms, the blonde is making her feel so loved with all the gentle loving kisses and gazes. Being in her arms feels so safe, none of them notice Mari taking the pictures or her leaving until they hear the splashes and squeals coming from the water. They sit in silence still in their loving embrace watching the others having fun in the water, Callie wishes that she could do that and again feels bad for keeping her almost Mom from having fun.

"Stef who is loving being this close to her little girl right now, feels a shift in her, so decides to break the silence. "Love you said earlier that you don't get how anyone can know you and Jude's favourite ice cream flavour, I want to explain it to you OK", she says in the girls ear which receives a small nod in reply. The blonde takes a breath before beginning. "Alright Love so maybe we don't talk about ice cream or anything, but it was pretty easy to determine Jude's favourite flavour. See I noticed the very first time that I took him shopping with me, that in the most kid liked aisle he would stare at this mint chocolate, I didn't know if he even liked mint so tried to persuade him to get something normal chocolate but he was adamant that he wanted some chocolate and mint. I remember the look on his face when he took the first bite, I felt so proud to be the one witnessing his mega watt smile. So you see Bug, it was a no brainer for the mint chocolate chip, I knew it was the right choice, when I saw that mega watt smile again after his first spoonful. I know that Jude's favourite colour is blue and his favourite character is Skippy the turtle. I know when he's upset or bothered by something, I know his mannerisms, his favourite movie and that he likes to draw, I also know that he grew up with the best big sister in the world who taught him to draw beautifully", at that Callie lifts her head to look at her, Stef grew sad when she felt the girl moving, but it seems her daughter is just turning around, she hesitates not looking at the blonde before she nestles sideways into her. Stef immediately wraps her loving arms around her little girl again, loving the fact that the girls arms are hugging her back. "Thank you my baby, I need this snuggle today, I've missed you", Stef says after a minute

"I'm sorry I have kind of avoided you today, it's that I have something to say later at dinner, at first I wasn't going to but Jude and Mariana told me I should, I thought if I was around you too much I would want to tell you right then because you make me feel safe and loved enough to spill my secrets but I'm not ready yet and I don't want to ruin your day, so we're waiting until dinner, but I've missed you too and really just wanted this moment since this morning", Callie rambles out keeping her face hidden.

"Callie girl it's OK, I get it, I'm not going to pressure you or anything, you can just tell us when your ready later OK. I'm glad I make you feel safe and loved because you are baby, I love you so much and I really can't wait until your officially my daughter, I can't wait to start calling you Callie Quinn Adams Foster, although I hope you know that being an official member of the family won't really change anything except your name and parents names on your birth certificate, we will still love you the same amount as we do now, especially me", Stef says reassuringly hugging her daughter a little tighter. "And now we don't have to miss each other, there is nothing I would rather be doing more right now than sitting or laying in the sun with my beautiful daughter in my arms", Stef says lovingly.

"Um c-can we lay down, I just wanna stay with you for a while", Callie asks shyly. Instead of answering, Stef looks behind her but when she feels the girl start to get up, she turns back and gives her a look. "You didn't answer and turned away I thought you wanted me to go", Callie mutters looking down.

"No Love, I was checking there was nothing in the way before I did this", Stef says placing her arms under the girls legs and behind her back then lifted her and lying back bringing Callie to lie next to her. Immediately Callie snuggles right into her almost moms side, laying her head over the blondes chest and feeling calm hearing her steady heartbeat.

The pair lay in silence while Callie gathers her courage to ask something, she moves her head to kind of hide her face in the blondes hair and neck. "Will you tell me how you knew my favourite ice cream flavour?", Callie asks in a whisper.

"Of course I can Callie girl, let's start with saying that I know you only like white chocolate, every time someone offers you normal chocolate, you politely decline but the first time that you came shopping with me, I saw you shyly looking at a milky bar chocolate, it was then that I knew you were like me again, you left the aisle looking sad, so when you kept walking I picked two up and bought one before you saw it. When we got into the car, I took out one chocolate and opened it, I offered and you shyly took a bit. I saw your beautiful eyes and face light up like a Christmas tree, I was so proud to make you happy. But I knew that wasn't going to be your favourite ice cream, I also remember the first time we went out for for milkshakes, it was the two of us and Jude, the little man ordered his with mint chocolate chip but when it came to us you were so quiet and I understood that you were still nervous and scared. You ran off to the bathroom and I asked Jude if he knew what you would like. He seemed nervous and unsure, but I reassured him that it was OK. He ordered vanilla with a lot of strawberry sauce on top, I knew he was right when you came back out and your eyes lit up more powerful than the last time and when you started to eat the sauce too. I also know that your favourite fruit is strawberries but you like pineapple too. When Mariana had to make chocolate covered strawberries in school and brought them home, you asked if you could have one, Mariana just pushed the two containers towards you. I remember you completely ignoring the normal chocolate and going straight for the white ones. So with that I just put the pieces together. But I know a hole lot more than you think, your favourite colour is turquoise, you are an amazing artist and have the most amazing talent for singing, your favourite book is the Chronicles of Narnia series and you don't really like movies very much, are just some of the things that I know about you my Callie girl", Stef says as a long paragraph, while still holding the girl in her side, she feels her little girls arms tighten around slightly.

Callie is stunned that this woman who has only known her for like a half a year, knows so much about her. Jude is different, anyone who is around the boy for long enough is privy to his likes and dislikes. But she herself is the complete opposite, the walls that she had built were so high to everyone but Jude and Be... no don't even think about it, but anyway Stef had managed to break through the wall, she made some small cracks and wormed her way in, Callie loves this woman so much. She is happy the woman knows these things about her but at the same time, she is happy that there is somethings that the woman couldn't possibly know until she tells her. The newly thirteen year old is also proud to think that she knows some things about the woman that got into her heart. Callie only ever got to really know one person other than Jude, she didn't feel the need until she moved in with this family. Now she finds herself wanting Stef to know how much she cares.

"I know stuff about you too, you know?", she asks nervously her face still hidden.

"You do Callie girl?", Stef asks back confused.

"Yeah I know that your favourite ice cream is the same as mine. The day we went for the milk shakes, I noticed you ordered vanilla with strawberry sauce too, and you drank it faster than us. White chocolate is your favourite too, but when someone in the house offers you normal you take a little so you don't hurt their feelings. After the grocery store, I know it was you who put the white chocolate bar in my bag on the bed. Your choice fruits are pineapple and strawberries too, when Lena makes your lunch in the morning with a tub of sliced fruit, as she turns to do other things, you sneakily take out the others and put more pineapple and strawberries in before closing it and putting in your lunch bag. Your favourite colour is also turquoise, it reminds you of your cousins eyes. You secretly love arty things but keep it to yourself, in your desk drawer you have a notepad that you draw in when work gets stressful. Everybody says to never let you sing anything because your voice sounds horrible but really your voice is beautiful, you just put on the bad sounding one to tease the others. I um remember one night I had a really bad nightmare that woke me up, you peaked in and I pretended to be asleep again slowing my breathing, I thought you would just leave, we had only been living with you for like a month and I wasn't really talking or anything yet. You walked further in and sat on the bed beside me, I pretended to be sleeping and dreaming. I felt your touch on my face and hair, then I heard this beautiful voice singing to me softly, it calmed me right down and I feel asleep with a smile on my face that you couldn't see and your secret daytime entertainment when your off work is reading the Chronicles of Narnia, not watching TV", Callie says quietly but fast just wanting to get it all out before she changed her mind.

Stef lay there dumbfounded by the words her little girl just spoke, she really didn't think that the girl knew that much about her, some of those things not even Lena knows. "Wow Callie girl who did you know some of that?", she asks a minute later.

"Um well your the only one who could have given me the chocolate, Lena usually does everyone's lunch before we come downstairs but one morning I was already down kind of hiding in plain sight and saw you change the fruit, I overheard you one day saying that you wished you had turquoise coloured eyes like your niece Chloe, I think it was, because it's your favourite colour and actually not very common. That one time you had to take me to the Doctors and we stopped at the station so you could talk to your boss, you sat me at your desk while you went in, Mike came over and tried to get me to talk, when I wouldn't he went into your drawer and pulled out your pad, he told me I could draw in it, I um had to look through it to find the next unused page. I remember seeing the book on the shelf when I first started living with you, I thought it looked quite well used, like mine, and over the months it just looks more worn than the first time", Callie explains just as quietly, she is scared of the blondes reaction, she involuntary shakes a little.

"Well it appears we do have a lot in common huh Callie girl?", Stef asks sweetly. The young girl just shyly nods her head at first thinking you have no idea. "Thank you for taking the time to notice things about me and for remembering stuff too, no foster parent ever took the time", Callie says and admits quietly moving her head back to lay over the blondes heart.

"Callie girl you don't have to thank me, it's what mothers do, we notice things and remember stuff about our children, it's natural, and I am no different I remember everything about Brandon since he was a baby, Mariana and Jesus since they were five years old, Jude and you since over six months ago, it doesn't matter when we met and everything, it's the same, there is still things that I don't know about you and Jude, I honestly can't wait to know everything there is to know about my two new babies", Stef says leaning down placing kisses on the head of brown hair laying over her heart which is beating for her right now. Callie squeezes her arms tighter around the blonde in answer to the loving words.

It's then that the pair are disturbed, the rest of the family are now out of the water.

"Hi loves, enjoying some snuggle time?", Lena asks smiling while drying off with her towel. Callie sits up but not before giving Stef one last squeeze making the blonde smile wide and feel warmth grow inside.

"We certainly did Lena love, I had the best birthday snuggles with my Callie girl", Stef says to her wife still sitting while the five get dried and their clothes back on. She turns to her youngest daughter, "Miss Thing did you get any good pictures of us, I want you to send them to me", she asks hopefully.

"Oh yeah Mom, I got the last one of the roll on Callie's camera and then I got a lot on my phone too, I was thinking we could go to that place close to the restaurant to get the film printed along with the pictures on my phone", Mariana says looking at Callie when she says the last bits.

"I think that's a great idea, we could get the guy to bring them to the restaurant when he's done too, I really wanna see what Callie's pictures of us look like", Jesus says excitedly.

"Yeah can we do that I want to see them too, we took pictures when we snuck away too", Jude says excitedly along with his new big brother.

"Guys it has to be OK with Callie they are her pictures", Mariana scolds lightly.

"Um well I was just going to wait until we get home to have them printed but if it's not too much trouble it would be nice to look at them", Callie says quietly looking down, thinking that she only really wants to see one picture in particular.

"Oh course it's not too much trouble love, the place is right next door to the restaurant and besides we want to see the beautiful pictures that you guys took", Stef says putting her arm around the girl, where she hugs back in an instant.

"Alright so we have plans to stick to, why don't we pack up and get going back to the cabin to get ready", Lena states. Everyone packs the bag they brought with them. Callie makes sure she has the camera and her presents from Jude, While Stef makes sure she has her photo album from the kids, their cards and the two loose pictures of her newest children as toddlers, which she loves and vows to keep forever. Once everyone has packed up, Callie gets up from the sand and shyly holds out her hand to help Stef up, the blonde smiles, gently takes the small hand and is pulled up by quite a strong little arm. The pair stand hands still linked for a few seconds before Callie lets go reluctantly to go and talk to Jude.

"Hey Buddy, I was thinking of walking with Stef but if it's not OK with you I won't", she states seriously.

"It's fine Cals, I was going to walk with Jesus and Mari, I have something to ask them, it's important so I don't mind if you walk with Mom", Jude says seriously too.

"OK Buddy if your sure it's alright with you", Callie says back hugging her brother tightly and showing that it's important to her.

Everybody starts walking with Stef leading the way, Callie was behind the blonde, she didn't know how to go about joining her. They have been walking for nearly ten minutes when Stef stops and looks to make sure everyone is still there and following her, she smiles at Callie who is nervously fiddling with her thumbs, behind the girl is Brandon and Lena and bringing up the rear is Jesus, Jude and Mariana, who seem to be deep in conversation. The blonde steps beside Callie and gently takes one of the girls hands, "come on my baby, walk with me, I would love your company", she says while softly pulling the girl with her. They keep a steady pace, hands still linked but neither of them speak.

Not long later they reach the cabin and everyone disperses after agreeing on showers first and where, there are five bedrooms in the cabin and 3 bathrooms, it's decided that Stef and Lena will shower in their en-suite while Mariana and Brandon, will use the other two bathrooms first, then two more and the last child to still shower would then go into the Mom's bathroom. With the schedule set and an agreed time to meet up downstairs, the family go in their different directions.

Callie goes to the room she is staying in for the week and sits on the bed reflecting on the day so far. This is the best birthday she has had in three years, she woke up with her brother cuddling, he gave her great gifts, she had a little breakfast with her new nearly official family, they went to the beach, where she enjoyed watching her brother have some fun and reading her book, they had lunch, played a game and then she and brother were able to slip away to have some time alone. The pair then had a lot of fun with their new siblings taking pictures together, she amazingly found her courage to share one of her secrets with them too and they weren't mad. Callie then remembers the way it felt to be in Stef's arms, she absolutely loves snuggling with the only woman she has ever thought of as her Mommy, the blondes arms make her feel safe and loved, both of which she has never really felt, except for less then a year three years ago now. Callie is nervous for dinner, but she really can't wait to see the pictures from her disposable camera, she has a little money saved from doing chores for one of the neighbours not planning on asking anyone else to pay for the pictures to be developed. That's another thing that no one but Mariana knows because she sometimes comes down the street with her to help Mrs Beale, who is a lovely older lady who can't really do much for herself anymore, so Callie will stop in to help her a few times a week, the then twelve year old didn't want anything in exchange but the woman insists on giving her at least one dollar nearly every time. Now Callie might have to tell everyone what she has been doing after school, on Saturdays and Sundays sometimes too. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous because she is, mostly about how they will react, she doesn't feel as scared with Mariana's assuring words from the beach still in her head and heart.

By the time, she stops thinking about it all, Mariana is just getting out of the bathroom, Jude goes in after her. Her sister comes into her room and sees her sister on the bed.

"Cals are you OK?", she asks a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Mari, was just thinking about what a great day I have had so far and I guess about what is going to happen at dinner", Callie admits sheepishly.

"I'm happy your having a good day but it's going to get better, I can tell. Cals you have nothing to worry about at dinner, moms aren't going to be angry at you, they will be a little upset and confused, they will definitely want to make it up to you too but it's not a bad thing", Mariana says comfortingly.

"I am a little worried, I have some money saved to pay for the camera to get developed, it's what Elsie Beale has given me for helping her, you know how she is, I tried to give it back to her but she wouldn't take it and I keep feeling guilty because I only want to help her, it's all I wanted to do since I found her like five months ago", Callie says looking down.

"I know you met her five months ago but I don't know how", Mariana says to prompt her sister.

"I'll tell you but I have to make it quick, I still have to shower and choose what to wear, so I'll tell you the short story of the beginning", Callie says taking a breath before starting. "OK so it was one Saturday morning and I was out for a run...", she starts but is interrupted.

"Yeah I still don't get how you can go out for an hour long run especially on a Saturday, you honestly must be the most fit twelve/ thirteen year old I know", Mariana says rolling her eyes a little along with her sister.

"Anyway, I was running and had to take a break so I stopped and that's when I heard it, a frail voice calling for help, I went inside the open door, I know it wasn't safe but someone needed help. I found Elsie on the floor in the kitchen, I had to think fast, I grabbed a cloth for her bleeding head and asked her questions to see there was anything else wrong, she said that a man had broken in, he stole her watch and necklace that her late husband had given her, plus a beautiful pair of earrings from her granddaughter, she was hysterical so I calmed her down. I distracted her by asking if she was hurt anywhere else but her head. She told me that he pushed her and she fell hitting her head and twisting her arm before falling on her shoulder, but she had managed to turn to her other side. I asked some more questions and checked her eyes before helping her sit up, she was a lot of pain from her arm it was just dangling at her sister. I've seen a broken arm before and knew that it wasn't broken probably just sprained and her shoulder dislocated, I felt around the joint and knew how to get it back in, I know what it's like to leave a dislocation too long, so I asked if she would mind me popping it back in for her, I didn't want it to cause her any problems. Elsie was so sweet, she believed that I could do it and put so much trust in me, I got a piece of cloth and folded it ready, then I gave her my jumper to bite down on, it was going to hurt. I remember the way she just breathed deeply and took the pain, I set her arm and put the cloth like a sling to keep it in place", Callie says fidgeting.

"Oh my goodness you really did that, what did you do next?", Mariana asks in awe.

"I used the house phone to call an ambulance but I couldn't leave her, her head was still bleeding, I got a cushion and a blanket, she lay on the cushion and I wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm, the blood loss was making her shiver, I held the cloth to her head trying to stop the bleeding and just talked to her, I knew she had to stay awake. Luckily the ambulance came quick and I explained what I knew to them. When they put her on the stretcher, Elsie grabbed a tight hold of my hand and thanked me. I asked her if I could call anyone for her, she said her daughter Claire, and pointed to her diary, I promised to call and then they took her away", Callie says shivering a bit.

"Callie you are so brave oh my goodness, did you end up calling the Claire lady?", Mariana asks interested.

"Yeah I promised Elsie I would, the phone rang and I stuttered through it a lot but the voice calmed me down and I was able to explain better, she promised to be there in a few hours she lives somewhere else", Callie says smiling a little, "before hanging up she thanked me so many times for helping her mom", I mean I hardly did anything, I felt like I cold have done more, but it's done now, and that's how I met Elsie Beale", Callie says shrugging her shoulder a bit. She looks at the bedside clock and gasps "Oh my goodness I need to go shower like really quick or I'm going to be late, but I need to choose something to wear first, ugh it's a disaster", she exclaims worrying and frazzled.

"Cals breath OK, I've got your outfit covered alright, just go shower, we have half an hour before we have to be ready and downstairs, I'm going to get ready and I'll bring your outfit for you, then we can put a little make up and sort our hair together, only a little eye shadow and lip gloss though", Mariana says calmly. Callie hugs her sister before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom, both are still in use but she doesn't have time to waste. She taps quietly on the master bedroom door and waits.

"Come on in Callie girl!", is called through the door, the thirteen year old's eyes open wide, she is confused but shakes it away and softly opens the door before sticking her head around the door. "Hi my love", Stef says smiling from the bottom of the bed where she is sitting.

"Hi sorry to bother you but I still have to shower and Jesus and Jude are still in the other bathrooms, I promise to be quick though, I don't have to wash my hair because I did last night", Callie rushes out awkwardly pointed to her hair in a bun.

"Sweets breath it's OK, of course you can shower in here, I was expecting you so I left my shower gel and face wash in there for you to use, go on sweets", Stef says lovingly. Callie smiles shyly and makes her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her, she thinks about locking it but doesn't, she trusts Stef to ask if it's OK to come in or not. She quickly undresses and folds her clothes neatly before quickly showering, she loves the smell of the shower gel and is happy she will smell like her almost mom. She is done in less than five minutes, she quickly dries herself before wrapping the towel under arms but at the last minute she moves it to drape around her whole back and body wanting to keep the scars hidden. Then she quickly leaves the bathroom, saying thank you to the blonde who is still on the bed and running back to her room. When she gets back to her room, Mariana is just finishing dying her hair that only takes a minute.

"Hey so I brought my outfit too thinking we can just get ready together, so here is my dress", Mariana says holding up a pretty pink dress that Callie likes but squints at the pink, "and this is your dress", she says then holding up a really pretty turquoise dress with a black sash around the middle. Callie gasps at seeing it. "I hope you like it, me and Mom picked it out for you when we went shopping on Saturday before we came", Mariana says hopefully.

"Mari it's beautiful I absolutely love it but I don't any nice shoes to wear with it", Callie says looking down sadly.

"Yes you do, we also got you these", Mariana says proudly holding up a lovely pair of black dolly shoes. "Now lets get dressed we don't have long now", Mariana says already taking off her robe, the girls share a room at home so have gotten changed in front of each other before. The Latina girl has seen virtually all of Callie's scars so she's not too fussed about her seeming them anymore. Quickly the pair get into their dresses that match except in colour, Callie's being turquoise with black while Mari's being pink with black. Next they style their hair, both leaving it down but the front pinned back prettily, then Mariana opens her eye shadow applying her own pin before giving Callie a little turquoise colour, then they apply a little lip gloss. Mariana loans Callie a nice black shoulder bag for her to put the camera, her money and her phone in, she had left her phone in the cabin earlier because it was charging. As they are walking out the door, Callie pulls gently on her sister's arm.

"Thank you for picking a dress that covers my back, I would have had to wear a cardigan otherwise", she says quietly.

"Yeah I didn't want you to have to worry about that and I got the same kind too so we would match, now are you ready to show everyone how beautiful we look?", Mariana asks with a wink.

"I only look nice because of you Mari but yeah lets go, before we're late", Callie says stepping to the stairs with her sister. At the bottom the rest of the family are waiting, Lena is helping Jude with his tie while Jesus fiddles with his own before Stef reaches over to help him. When Jesus looks up the stairs and sees his sisters he whistles, Jude having heard him looks the same direction, he gaps at his big sister before running up and hugging her.

"You look so beautiful sissy", he whispers just loud enough for the two girls to hear. After a minute he pulls back and hugs Mariana too telling her the same. Then all three of them head downstairs, Lena, Brandon and Jesus tell the girls that they look nice too. Stef watches on with big proud smile, her baby girls look amazing.

"Well I think we all look amazing, we're a very attractive family", Brandon says looking around at his family.

"Yeah your right B, especially all four girls wearing dresses, I mean Mom you look absolutely amazing, you never really wear dresses either", Jesus says looking at Stef proudly.

"Well J man I had to put some effort in to look as good as my three girls, I knew they were gonna look beautiful so I dressed up too", Stef says kissing her sons forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with that Mom, I like seeing you in a dress too, plus you look stunning in the dress we picked at the mall", Mariana says admiring the dress proudly. Stef's dress is almost the same as Callie and Marianas, but it is black with a turquoise sash around the middle, she was also wearing black dolly shoes. Lena's dress is a completely different style but still black with a pink sash and she is wearing black high heels. Meanwhile, the boys were all dressed in suits, Brandon with a white shirt, Jesus with a light grey and Jude with a blue shirt, they each had on different ties too, they wanted to look as good as the girls in their family.

"Alright loves if we're all finished admiring each other, what do you say we get in the car, we have places to be", Lena suggests and everyone agrees, they make sure they have what they need before leaving. Stef stands to the side of the door waiting to lock it after everyone leaves. Callie is the last one out and she waits until the blonde has locked the door. Stef locks the wooden door and when she turns around her arms are suddenly full of her daughter, she hugs her back.

"Thank you for my dress, I love it so much... oh and I like yours too, you look really beautiful", Callie says and then before Stef can say anything back, her daughter has quickly retreated to the car, the blonde just smiles to herself and joins the family in the car to begin the journey.

When they reach the parking lot and park the car, the whole family gets out and are lead over to the photo place by Mariana and Jesus. Once inside the five kids head over to the counter. "Hi I'd like to get these pictures developed please", Callie says shyly.

"Of course Hun, it will be about half an hour though", the kind lady says.

"Oh that's fine, I knew it would take awhile, um where going to the restaurant next door, would it be OK for you to bring them over", Callie asks so quietly afraid it's asking too much.

"Yeah I can do that no bother", the lady says again, seeing how nervous the child is.

"And um could I maybe have a few copies of each one if that's OK, I'll pay for them, I have the money in my bag, it's really important", Callie says with her eyes on the bag in her hand.

"Oh and I have some on my phone we'd printed too if that's OK", Mariana adds in kindly.

"I can definitely print a few copies of each picture for you Hun and why don't you sent me the pictures that you want printed to and I'll also do a few copies of those ones for you", the lady says then smiling.

"Thank you so much I'll send them right now, I think I'll just have them all from today", Mariana says going through her phone, she selects the pictures and sends them to wear the lady told her too. The woman whose name is Barbara double checks to make sure that the pictures are all there.

"Alright folks I have all the pictures, as soon as their done, I will bring them right next door to you, I'l bring the camera too, I like too save up the disposable ones but I get the feeling that you might want to keep it", Barbara says winking at Callie.

"Thank you, I do want to keep it, our little brother bought it for me, it's special. Um how much do I owe you, I can give you half now and the other half when they are done?", Callie says and asks.

"That'll be four dollars and I also throw in two nice frames too, but you can just pay me when I bring them to you, I promise as soon as their done I will bring them right to you", Barbara says again, after getting the feeling that the child didn't believe her, she could tell that this family is an unconventional one, she senses that the girl in front of her has been through you again a lot.

"OK thank you Miss Barbara it was nice to meet you, I can't wait to see the pictures, right now we're going for dinner for our Mom's birthday today", Mariana rambles.

"Alright Miss Thing we're gonna get going to give Barbara time to do her part OK?", Stef asks her daughter, getting a nod. "Thank you again Barbara we really appreciate you being willing to bring the photos over to us, your very kind", she says then to the woman behind the counter.

"Oh it's nothing, just my job and I like to make people happy, go enjoy your meal and Happy Birthday", Barbara says.

"Thank you, see you in a bit", Stef says directing her family out of the shop and over to the restaurant. Once inside, Lena gives Adams Foster for seven as the reservation and they are all lead over to a round table and get seated. A waiter comes to take drink orders and everyone just wants water for now. They read over the menu for a bit before the waitress comes back to take the orders. the starters are soup for Lena and Mariana, garlic bread for Brandon and Jesus, Callie, Jude and Stef ordered cheesy nachos to share. The main courses are salads for Lena and Mariana with a portion of chips to share, Lasagne for Brandon and Jesus with chips to share again, Jude orders a kids macaroni and chips, while Callie and Stef both opt for trying the carbonara pasta with chips between them. The waitress leaves to place the orders in the kitchen.

Meanwhile conversation flows are the table talking about the day at the beach and what movies to watch when they get home. The starters are brought out, but no one eats until everyone has their food and they say thanks. Everyone seems to be enjoying their food, the soup, garlic bread and cheesy nachos go down well into hungry stomachs. With the plates gone, the conversation starts again about random things, like how to spend the rest of the week. The moms suggest going to the fair that is in town, the kids are happy with that, especially Jude, who tells them that he and Callie have never been to a fair before. The family talk about what is at the fair and about all the rides and games you can play. Barbara soon makes an appearance with the photos, she hands the bag to Callie who quickly looks inside to see what she asked for along with two really pretty frames. She smiles wide and pauses the bag to Mariana to hold for her.

"Thank you Barbara they look really good, I have your money here", Callie says going into the bag and pulling out her little purse, she hands over a five dollar bill.

"No Hun that's too much really", Barbara says.

"Barbara I want you to have the extra dollar, I didn't really deserve this money anyway, I was only helped someone who needed it, but she insisted and now I am too, so thank you for developing my pictures", Callie says putting the purse away again.

"Well thank you very much, I appreciate it, I'm glad you helped someone, and now because of you I will help someone too developing their photos for free", Barbara says smiling seeing the girl blush slightly.

"Thank you Barbara you are so nice, I hope the person enjoys their free photos", Mariana says waving to the woman as she left.

"Callie what did you mean when you said you got the money helping someone?", Brandon asks, making everyone else look at her too.

"Well um I've been helping an older woman do somethings around the house, I sometimes go shopping with her on Saturdays when she needs help, or I'll just run to the shop down the street for her. I really like helping her and I don't do it for the money I promise, she just gave it to me, I tried to give it back but she insisted", Callie rambles out quietly looking down at her hands in her lap which Mariana has taken hold of. Lena is about to speak when the table is surrounded by three waitresses carrying plates. When everyone has their plate in front of them, the atmosphere is quiet while they all eat. The table stays quiet for a few minutes even after the table is cleared of their empty plates, Callie breaks it.

"Mari will you come to the bathroom with me quickly?", she asks whispering not looking up.

"Yeah Cals", Mari says to her sister, "we're just running the toilet be right back", she says then to the table. Together they stand up and hold hands all the way to the bathroom. Once inside Callie takes a very deep breath.

"Mari I don't know how to tell everyone about how I met Elsie, I mean Stef worked on her case remember, she came home and told us that month that a woman had been injured during her house break in, she talked to Elsie and her daughter a lot during that and I remember her telling us that they had caught the guy that did it, I was so happy. What if she gets angry and upset that I didn't tell her?", Callie says and asks.

"OK maybe you just say that you saw Elsie in the street, she was hurt and needed help to get home, you have helped her with stuff ever since because she finds it hard, it's not lying, you did find and help her", Mariana says calmly.

"OK your right, I'll say that, I just know what some one is going to ask", Callie says, the girls wash their hands and then head back out to the table still holding hands.

"Bug who is the lady that you've been helping out?", Lena asks kindly and calm.

"Uh her name's Elsie Beale, she's really sweet and kind, I saw her with a bandage on her head and her arm in a sling, she was struggling with bags of shopping, I offered to help her get home with them. After she was really exhausted and pale, I didn't want to leave her until she felt better so I made her a cup of tea with a biscuit and just kept her company. I would pop in every now and then on my way home from school and help her with chores, cleaning, dusting, hoovering, hanging washing to dry, washing dishes and just talking to her, before I leave I make her something to eat. When she still had the sling, I would go to the store for her shopping and when she was feeling better and could move freer, we go together on Saturdays, she sometimes makes a little lunch afterwards and we talk, she became like the grandmother that I never had, I like spending time with her", Callie lets out in a spiel.

"That's lovely love, I'm proud of you for helping someone in need, and I'm glad to know where you go after school and on Saturdays now", Lena says lovingly while subconsciously squeezing her wife's hand under the table.

Jude had been listening carefully to his sister, he was surprised to hear her say those things, it's true though they had never had a Grandmother, and if Callie felt that kind of connection with the woman she must be very special. "Cals could I maybe meet Elsie sometime, she seems really nice and you seem to like her too", he says innocently.

"Yeah I think that'd be OK buddy, as long as it's alright with moms over there, I have told Elsie about you, she'd love to meet you, we could go next week when we get back", Callie says, she didn't realise that she'd let the m word slip until realising that everyone was quiet and smiling, she immediately looks down.

Voices can be heard in the background, one voice though gets Jude looking up, he immediately sees someone, he stands up and Callie looks up then too just in time to see her brother running over to someone. She hears his voice then.

"BEC-BEC!", he shouts. Callie now knows who he is talking about, she stands up and watches as a familiar brunette abruptly turns after hearing her brother shout. A big smile immediately comes to her face as she braces for the impact which is coming, once Jude reaches her his arms go around her neck and she lifts him spinning around with him in her arms giggling happily.

Jude had spotted someone very important, he ran and shouted his six year old name for her, he sees the big smile and literally jumps into her waiting arms, she spins him and he giggles happily. She expertly sits him on her hip and he sees tears in her eyes.

"Jude the Dude I've missed you, what are you doing here buddy?", she asks worriedly but happy too.

"I missed you too Bec-Bec, we're here on vacation with our new family for Mom's birthday, we're staying in the family cabin too. What are you doing here?", he says and asks her too.

"Well Buddy, I'm here for vacation too, I'm college now, I came with my girlfriend and our best friends, we're staying in a cabin too", she says happy.

"Oh that's fun, can I meet your girlfriend?, what is she like?", Jude says and asks.

"Well she is very nice and bubbly, she has really pretty red hair and turquoise eyes, she loves to sing and is a big snuggle buddy too, I love her a lot", Beca says kind of dreamy.

"Oh your in love, Bec-Bec I have to meet her and see if she's right for you, I don't want you to get hurt like with that Jesse guy", Jude says all to serious.

"You will get to meet her buddy, but I really want to see Callie, come on", she says pulling him with her to where she seems the girl in question, "Oh and wait it's her birthday today, OMG this day has just gotten so much better", she says more to herself but Jude hears. He had tried to explain that no one knows but she was too busy in her haste to get the their sister. The closer the pair got Callie unfroze. She stepped away from the table and towards the older girl with tears streaming down her face. Once close enough she wraps her arms and legs around the older brunette who instantly lifts her up more and hugs back both are crying a lot, as well as Jude who is so happy.

Meanwhile the rest of the family had been confused when Jude abruptly stood up and ran over to a stranger, though he seems to know them the way he shouted a name like a youngster would, they saw the older girl turn around and smile so big, holding her arms out ready to catch him without difficulty, they shared an embrace, the girl set Jude on her hip and they were talking and smiling. Stef and Lena turn back around to look at Callie who had stood up too and had tears coming down her cheeks, they were concerned. Minutes later, they saw the girl making her way over to their table with Jude holding her hand, they watched as Callie stepped away from the table and practically jumped into the older brunettes arms, which circled around her immediately. They heard and saw the brunettes crying hard, little was crying too, before he clung out them.

After ten minutes of straight crying and holding her little sister in her arms Beca was getting tired and sore arms. "Callie girl I'm gonna sit us down OK or I wont last much longer", Beca tells the girl in her arms.

"OK Becs", Callie whispers in her ear. With that Beca unceremoniously drops to the floor with Callie still clinging on to her, they land on their backs and both start giggling, Jude joins in adding to the pile. They lie there for a few minutes just hugging each other before the silence is broken.

"This day is officially so much better for me now, thank you for that you weirdos", Beca says teasingly but smiling so happy.

"Hey we are not weirdos, you are, what are doing here anyway? I didn't think we would ever see you again, it's been three years", Callie says and asks from her position.

"Yeah I didn't think so either, it's been three years to the day since we last saw each other, I mean the last time we were together on this day, you had just turned ten and now your thirteen, Happy Birthday Callie girl. Anyway, I'm actually here with my girlfriend and our best friends for the week, we're in a cabin not far from the beach", Beca says smiling.

"We're in a cabin too, it's the families and Stef says it's only one of three which is cool. But am I hearing that right, Rebecca Mitchell has a girlfriend and a best friend? I never thought I'd see the day", Callie says pretending to faint.

"Haha very funny, smartypants, yes I BECA Mitchell have a girlfriend and a best friend, I'm very in now, I kinda joined a club too", Beca says putting extra force into the Beca and then winces a little at the end.

"OK you winced this is gonna be good, what club did you join?", Callie asks her sister.

"Can't this wait it's a little weird, and there's people watching", Beca pleads with her sister. Callie pretends to think about it.

"Ugh fine, we can wait but you have to tell us eventually Rebecca Jane Mitchell!", Callie says pretending to be frustrated but smiling.

"Yeah yeah Callie Quinn Jacobs, I will tell you if my lovely girlfriend doesn't spill first", Beca says back.

"You know I won't be Callie Quinn Jacobs for much longer if everything works out", Callie states cuddled up to her sister.

"Oh yeah Callie girl and who will you be exactly?", Beca asks curiously.

"Well I know who I want to be but not who I will be", Callie says nervously.

"OK tell me who you want to be and how we can make that happen", Beca says back. Callie leans down and whispers in her ear.

"I wanna be Callie Stephanie Adams Foster, that's the family name. Stef is gonna be my new Mom, she's the blonde and I love her so much, Lena is going to be my new Mama but I'm closer with Stef, she means the world to me. But I haven't exactly told or asked about the middle name yet, I'm scared", Callie whispers really softly in her ear.

"Right OK I think you need to do that then, huh, why not now", Beca asks back.

"Um well I haven't even told Mom's that's my birthday, it's just that before you I didn't celebrate it and it was the same after you too, and then I found out about that Stef's birthday is the same, I didn't want to ruin it for her, or make them mad, I didn't want them to think I was just saying it to get attention or something. I'd kept quiet so far so could keep it up", Callie whispers still.

"Cals if they love you they would never think that OK, you deserve to have a great Birthday, you know what I had my second greatest Birthday this year because of Chloe, she hounded me about it until I let slip that it was the day, she left I thought I had lost her but she came back and made my day so special, it was great and I'll never forget it. Cals you deserve that and Jude too", Beca says looking between them.

"Yeah I know that I have to tell, I only just told my other siblings this afternoon at the beach about it and they convinced me to tell Moms about it, I was going to do after the cake but I guess now is as good a time as any", Callie says quietly.

"That's my Callie girl you can do it, I believe in you OK, I never stopped", Beca says hugging her sister again.

"Thank you Becs, I believe in you too, you always had so much talent, I hope your using it still", Callie says making Beca smirk.

"Well you'll find out OK, I'm gonna find my people and give you time with your family, I'll be just through that door over there", Beca says adding the last bit when she feels her sisters arms tighten around her.

"You promise to come back? I don't wanna loose you again", Callie asks so vulnerable it breaks Beca's heart, her sister had been through even more since they were split up three years ago.

"I promise Callie girl cross my heart, I will be right through there with Chloe, Stacie and the old Aca-Nazi", Beca says making Callie giggle.

"Becs who is the old Aca-Nazi?", she asks with a slight chuckle.

"Tell you what, you get talking and sharing with your family while I get talking and sharing with those people I am acquainted with, Chloe knows but I have to tell Stacie and the Aca-Nazi, they will have lots of questions, so don't blame me if I come back with less hair", Beca says and Callie laughs again with Jude this time.

"OK fine, but I wanna meet Chloe, I have to give her the talk for if she hurts my sister, I might be only thirteen years old but I can definitely hold my own in a fight, as you well know, so she should never hurt you and I'll meet the Aca-Nazi too, if she thinks of hurting you either it'll be bad and I have a bad-ass cop for a mom so we can team up too", Callie says not realising what she just said, she was being very serious. Beca however does notice, she looks up at the beautiful blonde woman who will become her siblings mom, she has tears in her eyes and is trying to wipe them away, Beca gives her a soft smile.

"I will definitely warn Chlo but maybe not the other, I would to see her squirm, you my Callie girl are fierce and loyal, I am lucky to have you", Beca says pulling the girl against her again. "And you Jude my little man have grown the last three years into a lovely young boy, I'm lucky to have you too", Beca says hugging them both.

"Becs we're lucky too, I remember when we first met you were this sixteen year old that wore a tone of black clothing and eye make up and only ever listen to music or made mixes, but you stepped up to look after us, that was the best year of our lives. You became our family when we had no one and when we lost you there was no one else until this year this wonderful people took us in on chance, we were so lucky but even now when we have had them for over six months, we still loved and missed you. I thought of you a lot today and I am so happy to have you back. Plus look at you know, your in college, in a group, have friends and a girlfriend, your actually wearing colour and are only wearing a little bit of black eye make up, it's amazing I'm so proud and pleased for you", Callie says seriously.

"Thanks for that guys, lets get up, your beautiful dress might get ruined", the three sit up together, Callie and Jude burst out laughing aft looking at Beca. The oldest of the three huffs, "What's so funny?", she asks. Callie scrambles to her feet hand covering her mouth as she makes her way back to her chair at the table, she lifts the bag she brought and pulls out her phone before heading back to squat in front of her sister, she snaps a picture and then turns the phone around for her to see. "Oh jeez no wonder you laughed, I look like I just got up, come on help me fix it before I have to go see the wolves", Beca says trying to smooth it down. Callie and Jude are trying to help but the three are just making it worse. Then all of a sudden, Mariana is crouching beside them with a fold up brush, she hands it to this older girl who seems important to her new siblings. After Beca is finished with the brush, she smiles in thanks handing it back.

"Thank you for that Mari, I'm glad your here we want you to meet Beca, she's our big sister, and Becs this is Mariana our new sister, her twin is over there but we'll introduce you to everyone else when you come back", Callie says then smiling slightly.

"Hi Beca, it's nice to meet you, you seem really cool and nice", Mariana says hugging the girl softly, she feels the girl hug bag gently but with some hesitation. "You kinda reminded me of Callie the first time I hugged her", Mariana says when she pulls back.

"Um yeah I guess we're kind of the same in some ways, huh Callie girl", Beca states getting a smile.

"Uh huh and you'll get used to the hugs too, this family is full of huggers, Jude fit right in from the beginning, you know he always loved to hug and snuggle but not me. It took me about a month to let you hug me and only when you know who wasn't there, and I grew to love snuggling with you while working on some mixes. But then I missed you even more when we got taken away, I hadn't snuggled with anyone but Jude for like two and a half years, then my first one again was with Stef while watching a movie. Anyway, I've grown to accept the family hugs but still get uncomfortable when people I don't know get too close and stuff", Callie says holding her two sisters hands.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing we have in common. I remember the second time I met Chloe, the first was at the activities fair, she was manning a booth with her best friend also known as the Aca-Nazi, she tried to persuade me to join their group but I told her it was lame, I kinda saw her grow sad but the damage was already done and the Nazi then hated me, I didn't even get their names, which was a bummer because I was drawn to the redhead. Then a couple of days later, I was walking through the dorm bathroom, I didn't think anyone was there, so I was singing Titanium softly, I start to shower and then the curtain was ripped open, I don't remember what happened next, but I know I had a panic attack. The redhead turned the shower off and wrapped me in my towel she sat with me on the floor and helped me calm down again. She apologised profusely and was really shaken up, that's how we got each others names, we kinda became fast friends and soon enough I asked her out on a date, we've been dating about six months too", Beca says squeezing her sisters hand.

"Wow Becs, I'm glad she was there to help you, I know what it's like to have panic attacks too, it's horrible, we'll catch up more this week right?", Callie asks nervously.

"Oh yeah of course sis, you won't be getting rid of me that easily, we'll go shopping tomorrow or something so I can get you a great Birthday gift too, I'll even spring for some strawberry and vanilla ice cream lathered in sauce and mint chocolate chip with sauce too", Beca says winking at the two, when she sees the look on Callie's face she talks again, "nope Callie girl no changing my mind, we will go shopping for a present and then for ice cream too, it's not too much money or a bother we went over this three years on this exact day, it was true then and it is true now too, OK", she says and asks.

"OK if your sure, now lets really get up, I have to face the music now and so do you and tell my hopefully still nearly adopted family, about my birthday, you and how I really met someone months ago", Callie says fidgeting, when she sees Beca giving her a look, "no Becs it's not a boy, but it did involve a robbery, I'll tell you about it later, I kinda owe my family some answers right now", she adds in, the four stand up then.

"Well they already know about the birthday and me, see you just have to talk to them OK, it's all going to be fine, they love you, I can tell by the looks we've been getting for a while now", Beca says giving a look around the table quickly. "Jude the dude, you think you could maybe hold Callie's hand for me, while you talk to your family, she's going to need you OK", she says hugging Jude, when he nods, she turns around and starts making her way across the restaurant again, "I'm right in here, not going anywhere guys", she calls back before going in the room.

Callie and Jude stand holding hands, both a little nervous, Mariana pulls them back to sit at the table with the family. All is silent, Lena keeps glancing between her newest children and her wife who is looking down with tears in her eyes, Brandon is looking around the table with Jesus, Mariana sits trying to decide on what to do, while Callie and Jude sit side by side very close giving each other comfort.

"Alright family meeting OK, nobody interrupts when someone is speaking and we don't get angry or anything, right?", Mariana asks the table. She receives nods from nearly everyone. "OK so the cat is out of the bag, today isn't just Mom's birthday but Callie's too, she's officially thirteen and that's cool, she only told us today at the beach and it wasn't to spite anyone she doesn't really celebrate and didn't want to ruin Mom's day", Mariana says calmly watching her Mom, she knows she's upset and feeling bad.

"We were going to tell you after the cake moms, Cals just wanted to wait, she wanted you to enjoy your cake before she dropped the bomb", Jude says then squeezing her hand.

"Jude, Mari thank you for that but I have to talk now, if I don't Becs will come out here and probably drag me away to talk some sense into me", Callie says making Jude laugh. "So I have to admit that I thought you guys know last week when you announced that we were coming here to celebrate a Birthday, I was nervous because it was a well kept secret, only three people knew, Me, Jude and Beca. When you said it was Stef's birthday on Wednesday, I was kinda happy to share a day with her, but then I thought about it and I knew everyone else's birthdays but hers, I was hurt that she hadn't told me when hers was, so went to bed early that night, but after thinking about it, I didn't have the right to feel hurt, because I was keeping my birthday among other things from her that she should probably know, then I was happy again, thinking about telling her about my birthday too. But my brain caught up, made me think that Stef wouldn't believe me when I told her, she'd get mad and maybe wouldn't want me anymore. Plus who in their right mind would want to share a birthday with me, especially Stef, she's too special for that, I can't even compare to half of her. No it was better to not say anything. We went shopping for a present for her, I picked out an album, knowing that I wasn't really going to be in, we don't really have that many pictures in the house, the only being the wedding picture, I have some old photos I saved from the beginning and have carried everywhere. I picked two and was going to put them in but Mari came back and I just had to through them in and wrap the album back up again, I didn't want Mari to get mad that I added them, so didn't tell her. While at the mall, Jude wanted to get me a present, I told him not to spend too much of his money, just one thing would be more than perfect. This morning I woke up to snuggles with my brother and we went through our traditions together, it was perfect, he gave me a disposable camera so I could have memories from my birthday at the beach, I loved it. Then later when we snuck away, he gave me my next present a beautiful album for the pictures that we take. Then my all time favourite part of the day, when he gave me a beautiful hand made drawing of our new family in a frame he made at school, it was perfect. The day was going nice, especially with being at the beach for the first time, but there was something missing since the start and that missing piece finally fell into place after we had ice cream, I got to finally snuggle with my almost Mom who I had wished to be with more than ever but was too scared to ask. We talked and shared things like never before and it was great, more than I could ever ask for really. We walked back to the cabin together and I showered, then I found out that Stef and Mari had bought me a beautiful dress and we even match. I planned to say about my birthday after the cake was done, I wanted Stef to enjoy her day, before I made her sad and ruined it", Callie says the whole thing quietly but so everyone can still hear her, she doesn't look up at all during it, not wanting to see her almost Mom's reaction.

Stef feels heartbroken at her little girls words, how could she think all of that, the blonde has thought it would be cool to have one of her children share the same birthday as her, finding out that Callie actually does, made her happy, her newest baby has so much in common with her it's so special. Stef is confused about how the girl's date of birth could be wrong on the birth certificate and in her file. She needs answers, so looks up finally ready to speak, but it turns out Callie isn't actually finished talking yet.

"Then my day just got a whole lot better again, our big sister is here. Beca was our foster sister when we were placed with her and her so called father, she was the first foster sibling to actually be nice to us, she took care of us everyday for nearly a year, she protected us from getting hurt, I would usually be the one taking the abuse to protect Jude but that time I didn't have to. Beca always just said that it was nothing new, he had been beating her for years. We grew to love her so much, she was only fifteen and sixteen at the time taking care of a five then six and a nine year old. Beca made everything better, she taught me so much, she there for everything. When I had a nightmare she would hug me and sing to me with her beautiful voice, we learned that we were both prone to have panic attacks and we helped each other through each and every one of them. It was honestly the best year of our lives. I loved and trusted her so much that I felt like it was OK to tell her about my birthday, I was so nervous but she took the news great, she wished me the happiest of birthdays, spent the morning cuddling with us, she joined in on our traditions of reviewing the year and Jude giving me a drawing, she even gave me a present too a USB...", Callie is saying when Jude speaks next to her.

"Yeah it had a lot of songs on it, they were really good and Callie still has it now", he says happily making her sister smile.

"I do still have it, you remember what I always say about it?", Callie asks him.

"You always say that we need to keep it safe and hidden, no one can see it, or they will take it away from us, we haven't listened to it since Bec-Bec gave it to you, maybe we can tonight, now that everyone knows about it. You wont take it away from us will you Mama and Mom?", Jude says and then asks his Moms with hope in his eyes.

"Oh honey of course not, we would never do that", Lena says with a small smile.

"Yay Cals they wont take it away, so we can listen to it again and we don't have to hide it either", Jude says excited again.

"Yeah bud, we will listen to it, I promise, I just hope it still works after all this time, it's been through all the stuff we have over the last three years. And I hope that Becs is still into her music, it's what she's supposed to do, she always said that she wanted to be a music producer when she grew up. I'll definitely ask her when she comes back that's for sure", Callie says specifically to Jude. "Anyway we spent the whole day together and she took us for ice cream, she used the money she was saving for new headphones to buy us an ice cream on my birthday, it meant so much to me that I cried and she just told me that I was worth every penny and more. I loved her so much and still do. That night when we got back, our horrible social worker was there to take us away, we both clung to Beca and the three of us just cried together when she helped us pack our bag, we wanted Beca to be able to come with us to get away from him but because he looked good on paper with his job and everything, no one would believe that he was abusing his daughter. We were ripped away from someone we loved with all our hearts that night, it hurt so much and that is when I built my walls up sky high, I didn't want to get hurt again, I had to protect Jude with everything I had from that night on. We haven't seen Beca since then until right now, and we only ever talked about her when we were alone, because it brought back some really bad and hard memories, that only us knew and lived through. We didn't ever mention her to you because we honestly thought that we would never see her again. It was such a surprise to see her standing over there that I just froze and then burst, a weight was lifted I guess", Callie says still quietly and shrugging her shoulder a bit.

"Oh bug, we're sorry to hear that, we're not angry with you guys for keeping her a secret, we're happy that you get to see her again, and we would all love to meet her too, she seems to really love you guys, which we have in common", Lena says then lovingly.

"We want you meet her too, but I promised I would tell you about one more thing and we still have to sing to Stef when the cake comes out, we can get her to come after, she went to talk to her girlfriend and their two friends in the other room", Callie says looking to Lena but not making eye contact.

"Well why don't we invite them through to sing and have cake with us, it's a pretty big cake so there is more than enough for four extra people", Lena says genuinely and everyone else agrees.

"Really Mama, do you mean it?", Jude asks innocently.

"Of course buddy, we'd love for them to join us, we can get to know them then and they can help us sing to Callie too", Lena says seriously, we might not have another cake right now but the one we do have can be for both", she adds.

"We actually have that covered Mama, but you have to wait and see what it is", Mariana says looking at Brandon, Jesus and Jude.

"Well alright then, we're all set, so after you tell us what you have to, you guys can go get Beca and her friends to come for cake, OK", Lena says then. Getting nods of confirmation from everyone including her still silent wife. Callie seems to be lost in thought for a few minuted before she starts talking again.

"I uh didn't tell you the whole truth before about how I met Elsie, I didn't see her in the street", Callie says feeling guilty for lying to them.

"How did you really meet her?", Jesus asks curiously.

"I was out for a run one Saturday like always and I needed to take a break, I was really pushing myself that morning. So I stopped, I heard a strained voice calling for help, I know it was not the best idea but I went inside the house, through the open front door. I found Elsie on the floor in the kitchen, she was bleeding from a cut on her head, I knew I had to act fast so I grabbed and towel and got down beside her, I held the towel to the cut. I asked her name and what happened and she told me that a man broke in and stole some of her jewellery, he knocked her over making her hit her head and twist her arm before lading hard on her shoulder. She got really upset when she told me that the robber had stolen a pair of earrings that her granddaughter had given her. I calmed her down the best I could and then asked if she was hurt anywhere other than her head. She said her arm and shoulder where really sore. I asked more questions and checked her eyes before helping her up, she didn't have a concussion. Her arm was sprained, I've seen a broken bone before so I knew it wasn't. Her arm was just dangling beside her, it was dislocated. I felt around the shoulder to see where it had popped out from, it was clean I could tell, I knew from experience what would happen if it wasn't set back in soon, so I asked her if she would mind me doing it, she was so sweet and kind, she believed that I could do it and placed her faith in me. I folded a piece of cloth ready and then pulled on her arm until it was back in place...", Callie is saying when Jude talks.

"Oh no poor Elsie, I remember when you helped to fix my shoulder, it was really sore and I cried", Jude says embarrassed.

"Hey no Jude, it was sore but you were really brave for me buddy I was so proud, and don't forget the time, that you helped me to set my shoulder, I told you what to do and you did it perfectly, I was so proud of you buddy", Callie says comfortingly to her brother.

"Oh yeah I remember, you were so brave, you bit on your t-shirt and didn't cry at all, you were so brave, was Elsie brave too?", Jude says and asks his sister both missing the looks on their families faces.

"Oh yeah Elsie was really brave, I gave her my jumper to bite on and she breathed deeply while I set her shoulder and secured her arm in the folded cloth I made into a sling. I got a cushion and blanket to wrap around Elsie and she lay down again, I kept holding the cloth to her head, I called for an ambulance telling them what happened. I knew with the head injury that Elsie had to stay awake so I just talked to her, asking questions and she answered them all. When the ambulance came, I asked if there was anyone Elsie wanted me to come, she sad her daughter, Claire and pointed to her diary. Then they left, but not before telling me that the police would come out to investigate. I called Claire on the house phone before I left, I was a stuttering mess but her voice calmed me down and I told her about her Mom, she promised to be there in a few hours. Before she hung up she thanked me for helping her Mom but to be honest I felt like I didn't do anything, I could have done more. Anyway I just started running again after, I ran for longer trying to stop thinking about poor Elsie worrying about her. I was still shaken up the rest of the day. Then when Stef came home that night and was telling that there had been a robbery up the street and an elderly woman had been hurt, I listened closely wanted to know how Elsie was doing", Callie says looking up at Stef making brief eye contact before looking down. "When you said she was staying in for a few days with stitches in her head, a badly sprained arm and a set shoulder dislocation, but was going to be fine with time and physical therapy, I was relieved. Everyday after that I waited to hear that you had caught the robber, I had absolute faith that you would catch the guy and four days after the robbery you came home with the news that you had caught the guy, I was proud and couldn't wait to tell Elsie. So the next Saturday, I went for a run and went to Elsie's door, her daughter let me in, she somehow knew I was the one on the phone. I was happy to see Elsie, she looked a little better, but a bandage covering the stitches, a bruise had formed around the area too, and her arm was in a proper sling. She recognised me and gave me this big hug, I didn't flinch or pull away, it was nice and I really needed it too. I told them both that the police had caught her robber and they asked how I knew, well I told them that my foster mom was the cop that did it. They knew who I was talking about, said you were really pretty and nice, I agreed with them, they wanted to know my name, so I told them. I was going to get out of their hair, not wanting to bother them, but they asked me to stay, we just talked, Claire made us some lunch and I helped Elsie butter her bread for the soup. I ended up spending the day with them, after texting Mari that I was at a friends house. They wanted to know about my family, so I told them about Jude, but I wasn't ready to talk about you all yet. I did notice though that they both smiled, I still don't know what that is about. Before I left Claire mentioned that she had to get home in a few days to go back to work, her boss is a hard man to deal with, she said that she didn't have anyone to check in with her Mom and help her around the house until she was feeling better. So I offered to help, I promised to stop in everyday week day after school and on Saturdays and sometimes Sundays. Claire was so grateful and Elsie seemed happy to have me around, I needed that in my life, while I was setting in at home, she helped me to see that I needed to open myself up to love. Elsie Beale kinda saved me, if it hadn't been for her helping me find my way, maybe you would have gotten impatient waiting on me all the time. I kept going to see her even after she was better again, I still help her and spent time with her now, I hope you wont stop me. I promise I still love Grandma Sharon, Grams and Grumps, they are nearly my official grandparents but I think of Elsie as my pseudo Grandmother too, I love and need her too, if she'll have me anyway, I still need to ask her", Callie says all of this between the group, most of it was said to Stef too.

"Love that is so sweet, I'm so proud of you for helping Elsie when she needed it, not many people would have given up their time to help an elderly neighbour in need, and of course we're not going to stop you from seeing Elsie if you want too, I think she would love to be considered your Grandma, she only has one granddaughter", Lena says lovingly, Stef squeezes her hand under the table, the two know who that Granddaughter is.

"I'm not sure about that, our biological Grandmother didn't want us, we only met her once, we weren't good enough for any of our biological family, which is OK because we got a better family with Grandparents who do seem to want us at least", Callie says looking at her hands.

"Mama Grams and Grumps want us as their Grandchildren don't they?", Jude asks hopefully.

"Of course they do loves, the first day they met you, I remember they said to me that we need to make you permanent members of the family, they loved you straight away", Lena says back.

"And Mom what about Grandma Sharon does she want us too?", Jude asks smiling now with the confirmation from his Mama.

"Little man, my Mom loves you guys so much", Stef says, it's the first time she has spoken in a while.

"I don't know if that's true, the first time I saw Sharon she dragged you away, and when the two of you came back, you were irritated and didn't talk for the rest of the night, she didn't like us especially me and I don't know why, we didn't do anything to her", Callie states sadly.

"Baby no my Mom likes you a lot, she dragged me away yes and I was irritated with her, but it wasn't because she didn't like you babies, she didn't even know you then, she was worried that I was getting too attached when it was only supposed to be temporary, and she also thought that maybe five kids was too much but I set her straight and she is never happy when I tell her off, so she sulked for a least of couple of weeks. But you know what, a couple weeks later on a Saturday I woke up and wanted to spend sometime with my Callie girl, I went to find you and you were gone, it was a Saturday, so I know you go for a run and I thought I could join you, but you were already gone, I waited for you to come home but you didn't, I was the only one in the house because Lena had taken the other kids out for the day, lunch time came and I tried to call you but your phone was upstairs. I was worried, I waited for hours and still nothing. I was really panicking, I called my Mom and she came right over as soon as she knew you were missing, we drove around looking for about an hour, checked all the places that I thought you might go. But when we still couldn't find you she suggested we go home in case you came back, I wanted to keep looking but knew she was right, so we went home. I paced for a while and then we just sat in silence, then she said something that I never thought would come out of her, she said "when you told me that Callie was missing my heart stopped and I couldn't breath, Stephanie we can't loose her, she's my grand-baby and I haven't even gotten the chance to know her yet, I need to spoil her and Jude, just like my other grand-babies, we gotta spent time together so I can have them believe me when I say that I love them". I was completely floored when she that, but I shouldn't have been because she did drive half an hour just to come help me look for you. So you see Babies your Grandma Sharon loves you both very much, just the same as your siblings", Stef says sincerely to Callie and Jude to help them understand. She sees Callie blush slightly before looking down again.

"I'm sorry I worried you that day, I was with Elsie, Claire was coming into town for the weekend and they asked me to spend the day with them, I said yes, Lena was taking everyone else out and I thought you'd want to have peace on your first Saturday off in a while, so I said yes. Claire took us to the art museum, I told them that I liked art and they wanted me to see some professional work, it turned out that Elsie had a beautiful painting there, I loved it so much. We had a sandwich for lunch and then Claire took us bowling, I told them that I was OK to sit out, I was afraid to let them spend too much on me, Elsie had already paid for the museum. But they just told me it was a treat and that bowling wasn't that expensive only a few dollars. I thanked them a lot and we had fun, Claire told me that her daughter loves to bowl and she suggested that we could go together when she visits with Chloe in the summer which is round about now I think. Anyway after bowling we went back to Elsie's house and talked about what we saw at the museum and stuff, Elsie gave me a bag, inside was a brand new water colour set, she bought for me in the gift shop. I cried so hard and tried to give it back, I didn't really deserve it, but she just hugged me and said "you my dear girl deserve this and more, you are amazing and kind, I wanted to get you something nice, I will leave that space right up there for a Callie original piece", all I could do was nod and as a thank you, I made dinner. A chicken recipe that Beca taught me to make, they loved it and suggested I take the rest home, they knew that you were at home because I mentioned it was your day off and I was giving you some quiet to enjoy. So I brought it home, I was a little surprised that Sharon was there and you both hugged me. I told you that I was a friends house and brought left over dinner, I heat it up and you wolfed it down", Callie says quietly not looking up.

"Baby that dinner was delicious you cooked it amazingly, and I'm glad you had a good day, that night I asked you to at least leave a note when you were going to a friends house and you agreed it made me relieved", Stef says now smiling a little.

"I didn't think to leave a note that morning because I thought you'd enjoy not having anyone around for the day, you spend all day working with a bunch of rowdy men dealing with criminals and suspects, and helping victims, I just thought you deserved a break. But I made sure to leave a note after that or tell Lena in person", Callie says shrugging her shoulder.

"Well love, I'd say with what you've told us that Elsie would love to be a grandmother to you, maybe you should ask when we get home", Lena says taking the focus away from when her wife was worried.

"Um yeah I might wait a day or two though, I think Claire and Chloe are going to be there by then and don't want to disrupt their family time, Elsie said she hasn't seen her granddaughter since Christmas last year", Callie says seriously.

"Oh that will be nice for them, Christmas was ages ago, it's how we met Mom too", Jude says with a smile.

"That's right Bud, I met you on the last day of school before Christmas, and then you came to live with us two days after Christmas, I wish it could have been before then but we'll make this Christmas amazing for you guys, it will be your first of many with us", Stef says lovingly.

"Yeah at least we started the new year in a good home for once, even though it took me a while to get used to it and everything, I still liked being safe and treated good", Callie says sheepishly. "We've never really had a Christmas before but I have a feeling when it comes it will be good", she says then smiling slightly.

"Alright now we have everything in the open, maybe we should get Beca and her friends so we can have cake and meet them officially too", Mariana says to the group.

"I know we have stuff to talk about and you probably have questions but can Jude and I go get Beca, we miss her and really want to meet her girlfriend, she must be special to have won our sister's heart", Callie says standing up with Jude.

"You definitely can Callie girl we want to meet her, but first come here for a second", Stef says standing up too. Callie shyly nods and makes her way round the table a bit to stand in front of the blonde. Stef wraps her arms around the girl tightly and pulls her into a hug. "Happy Birthday Callie girl, I love you", she whispers to her almost daughter. Before Callie can say anything, Jesus speaks first.

"Hey Moms I know you wanted to wait but can we please tell Callie and Jude the secret, this feels like the right time?", he asks smiling. The moms share a look, Stef who is still hugging Callie nods her head smiling.

"I think that's a great idea", she says sitting down and pulling Callie gently into her lap still hugging. Lena agrees and signals for Jude to sit in her lap, the boy eagerly agrees and hugs his Mama.

"Alright Babies we have some news to share, it's not bad, we think it's great", Stef says smiling when Callie shyly looks up at her with adorable eyes.

"Loves we got a letter from the court with a date for your adoption", Lena states hugging Jude.

"Really? when is it Mama?", Jude asks curiously.

"Well bud it is actually not long after we get home. We go home on Monday and you get adopted on Friday", Lena says, the boys squeals happily. Meanwhile Stef feels Callie snuggle in a little more, shiver and then pull away, she gets up and takes her brothers hand.

"We have to see if Beca can come", she whispers in his ear before they both rush off across the restaurant. Leaving behind a confused family once again.

Callie and Jude hold hands walking across to the door, they go through and see Beca sitting at a table with three other girls, a blonde, brunette and a redhead. Upon seeing the redhead, Callie is reminded of someone but she doesn't know who, she pushes the thought away and they both walk over to their sister who is waving them over.

"Hey guys how did it go?", Beca asks them.

"It went OK I guess, they know about my birthday, and the reason I didn't say anything, they also know about you. I also told them the truth about the other thing, I'll tell you about it tomorrow or something. What about you?", Callie says and asks.

"That's great Callie girl, I'm glad you told them. I held my end too, these two know about you, not everything but enough", Beca says pointing to the blonde and brunette. "Anyway Callie girl and Jude the dude, I would like to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Chloe, Chlo these are my little brother and sister, Callie and Jude", Beca says looking between the three.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, Chloe, your really pretty, I can see why Bec-Bec likes you, don't hurt my sister and I'll like you a lot", Jude says seriously with his protective look.

"Hi Jude, I've heard a lot about you, it's great to finally met you too, I promise I will never hurt your sister, I love her too much, I hope we can maybe be friends", Chloe says in usual bubbly but more serious way.

"OK I like you, can I give you a hug?, Cals says I should always ask first", Jude says and asks in his cute way.

"Oh my goodness yes, I love hugs more than anything except Beca anyway, you never have to ask if you want a hug", Chloe says opening her arms for the young boy. Jude smiles and walks right into the warm embrace.

"Wow you give great hugs", Jude exclaims happily.

"Aw thank you, I am a snuggle monkey, that's what your sister calls me", Chloe says with a slight giggle and Beca beams at the pair. Callie is watching her big sister, she looks genuinely happy. The girl takes a deep breath before walking over to the redhead.

"I'm Callie, it's nice to meet you, my sister over there looks the happiest I have ever seen her, as long as you keep her happy, we'll get along, please don't hurt her she's been through a lot", Callie says seriously but not unkind.

"Hi Callie, it's great to meet you, I hope to make Beca as happy as she makes me everyday, I love her and don't plan on ever hurting her I promise", Chloe says very seriously.

"OK then we'll get along, but um just give me time to get to the hugging thing, I need to warm up first, sorry to be annoying", Callie says shyly looking down. She feels a gentle warm hand lift up her chin.

"Callie I get it OK, I'm a stranger, you just met, you've been through a lot too and need to adjust, I'm not mad or upset, you take your time and when your ready, I'll be here for a big hug I promise, it took Becs a little while to get used to it too, but now she's my snuggle buddy", Chloe says sweetly smiling lovingly over to her girlfriend at the end of her spiel. Both have dreamy smiles on their faces and Callie is happy for her sister, who deserves the world.

"Right so you guys have met Chloe, now time for the other two, Callie and Jude meet Aubrey, Chloe's best friend and Stacie, my best friend beside Chloe. Aubrey, Stace meet Callie and Jude, my little brother and sister", Beca says watching closely hoping that Aubrey doesn't upset them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you", Jude says ever his polite self.

"Oh my goodness, you are so cute and well mannered, what age are you kid?", Stacie says and asks getting down to his level.

"I'm nine and Callie is thirteen, it's her birthday today and it's OK to tell you that because our almost family knows now", Jude says proudly.

"Wow that's cool, Happy Birthday Callie!", Stacie says and directs the last bit to the her friends sister, who is just standing there, looking shyly at her hands.

"Um thank you I guess", Callie mumbles before moving to stand next to her sister taking a tight hold of her hand. "So which one is the Aca-Nazi? I'm guessing the blonde, Stacie seems to nice", Callie says quietly making Beca laugh.

"Yeah your right, but she's not so bad anymore I guess", Beca says just as quietly. "So is everything good through are you guys ready for us to come through?", she asks then seriously.

"We're ready yeah...", Callie says being cut off by Jude.

"Bec-Bec we have something to ask you", Jude says seriously coming to join his siblings.

"You do, what is it guys?", Beca asks.

"Well um you said you are staying here for a week, where are you going afterwards?", Callie asks nervously.

"Aubrey and Stacie are going to spend some couple time away for the rest of the summer, but Chlo and I are going to Los Angeles first to pick up her Mom and then we're headed to San Diego to spend the rest of the summer with her Grandma, who is honestly the best, I met her at Christmas when Chlo brought me", Beca says, then is surprised by to squeals and two sets of arms circle around her. "Wow guys why so happy?", she asks them.

"Bec-Bec we live in San Diego, we will be able to see you more for the summer!", Jude exclaims happily.

"Yeah we live in San Diego now, but we're really happy because our foster family just told us we're getting adopted next Friday and we want you to be there with us", Callie says blushing.

"What no way, you getting adopted, guys that's great of course I'll be there I wouldn't miss it for the world, oh my goodness I'm so happy for you weirdos!", Beca exclaims happy tears falling, she pulls her siblings into a big hug.

"Bec-Bec we have to go through now, our family wants you and your friends to come sing Happy Birthday and eat cake with us, they want to meet and get to know you too, will you come with us", Jude says happily.

"Of course I will Jude the dude, I have to thank you new family for finding you and loving you, you guys are so much happier and it's don to them", Beca says seriously.

"And you Becs you've made the world of difference today, without you here I never would have had the guts to tell them about my birthday, or you because it would have been too hard and painful, I probably would kept lying to them about my friend too which wasn't right to do, you've made me better already and we can't loose you again", Callie says with tears coming.

"Oh Callie girl your not gonna loose me again, I promise, this time we are going to see each other more, we'll have each others numbers, we'll call, text, Skype and of course I'll come visit you too, you might get sick of me", Beca jokes now trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess your right, anyway lets go, we kind of left the table right after they told us about the adoption, because we wanted to make sure you could be there, they probably think that something is wrong", Callie says then.

"Guys! did you really do that, right come on everybody lets go", Beca strides forward picking up Callie and Jude making them both giggle loudly, they leave the room followed by Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie.

The Adams Foster family are still waiting feeling worried when they hear the distinct giggling of their two newest members. They all turn to see the same brunette walking towards them with Callie and Jude giggling in her arms. When they reach the table, Beca sets the two on the floor gently and then holds them down tickling them senseless in all the right places. She turns while still tickling to talk to the family.

"These to worms were just telling me that you told them the date for their adoption and they left, I'm sorry they did that, you didn't do anything wrong. Isn't that right guys?", she says to the family and then asks the two kids on the floor squirming to get away. They both gasp a yes in reply. "And your going to explain why you did right?", she asks again holding a giggle of her own in favour of seriousness, again they give the affirmative. Soon the older Brunette stops her attack, Jude quickly stands up and jumps into Chloe's arms.

"Chlo please save me from the tickle monster", he exclaims breathless, the redhead keeps silent but holds the boy tightly in her arms, she is stunned by who she sees at the table and is glad that they haven't seen her yet, she sticks to the back right now hidden behind Aubrey but Jude can still be seen.

Callie is still lying on the floor catching her breath, Beca lies next to her smirking. "I wouldn't be smirking if I were you Becs, payback is sweet remember", Callie states seriously.

"OK I'll stop I am not going through that again, you were merciless even at nine years old", Beca says very seriously.

"Well you did teach me everything I know, so you kinda created that side of me, along with my music side", Callie says with a slight smirk back.

"What no, I taught you how to make mixes, listening to beats and pairing them up, nothing that bad", Beca says faking offence.

"Yeah yeah OK, I still remember all the stuff for mixing, what about you do you still do it?", Callie asks her now.

"Of course I do, Weirdo, it's like the only thing I'm good at good", Beca says half seriously.

"It is not you are great at other things, I'm not going to argue with you because I'm right and I'll prove it later", Callie says pointedly.

"I believe you Callie girl, now lets get up I have people to meet and you have to explain why you left", Beca says sitting up, pulling the younger brunette with her.

"OK fine, I'm up, I'm not sure I can stand up on my own though, my side hurts from laughing so much", Callie says looking at Beca.

"Alright come on I'll help you up", Beca says standing first before taking her sisters hands and pulling her up too.

"Thanks Becs", she whispers giving her a hug before moving to stand behind her empty chair, Jude comes to stand beside her, they both look guiltily round the table.

"Mama, Mom and everyone else, we're sorry for leaving earlier without saying anything, it's just we had to check something", Jude says first looking remorseful.

"We had to ask Beca, where she was going after staying for the week, it's just we really want her to be there at our adoption, it would mean so much to us, we didn't meant to be rude or make you think that we don't want to be adopted, we're so sorry if you thought. We love you all so much but we love Beca too, she was the first person in the world to really care about and love us, it just runs really deep and we can't loose her again, so please don't make us", Callie says pleading and crying. Brandon, Mariana and Jesus all get up to rally around their almost siblings.

Beca watches on as her little brother and sister are comforted by their almost official siblings, she feels so happy for them to have other people that care about and love them. Silent tears are streaming down her face, she needs her girlfriend, so she turns to find her, surprisingly the redhead is standing right there and Beca falls into her open arms needing the comfort.

"Lena and Stef had both gotten up to join their kids in the group hug. "Babies we get it, it's OK we're not mad alright, Beca is your sister of course you want her to be there for a milestone in your life. We would never keep you away from her, unless it was dangerous to your health or safety, which it isn't. We can get numbers for texting and calling, you can Skype and we can visit each other OK, there is nothing to worry about really. Beca will always be your sister and she is more than welcome in this family", Stef says sincerely.

"Mom is right loves, everything is going to work out great in the end alright, so what do you Callie and Jude to introducing us to your sister?", Lena says and asks.

Jude breaks free from the embrace and goes to Beca, he takes her hand, and pulls her over. "Bec-Bec this our family, you already met Mariana, this is Brandon, Jesus, Mama Lena and Mom Stef. Mama and Mom this is our big sister, Beca, when I was five I called her Bec-Bec, it just stuck I guess and she called me Jude the dude or Little man", Jude says by way of introduction.

Lena sticks out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Beca, we're glad your here and are able to be with Callie and Jude again, they are absolutely amazing kids and we love them with all our hearts", Lena says smiling when the brunette takes her hand in hers. Beca shakes it back, she is momentarily stunned by the beauty and kindness of this woman.

"It's great to meet you too Lena, you have no idea how happy I am to finally be reunited them, I didn't honestly think I would see them again,so it's the best thing ever to happen", Beca says feeling her shyness coming through while talking to Lena, but also like she kinda wants to spill her guts out to this lovely woman, it's scary.

"We already met but Hi again officially", Mariana says with a handshake.

"Hey Mari, I can tell that you want to hug so come here quickly", Beca says after seeing the younger girl bouncing, the hug is brief but likeable.

"I'm Jesus, you seem pretty cool, so I think we'll get allow just nicely", Jesus says with a wave.

"You seem pretty cool too, like a skater dude, maybe a can show you a trick sometime", Beca says impressing the boy even more.

"Yes please, that would be great, I know I was going to like you", Jesus states then happy.

"I'm Brandon, I play two instruments, guitar and piano", B says in greeting.

"Hey, so guitar and piano, huh, little diverse I like it, maybe you could record something and I'll work with it a little", Beca suggests.

"OK wow, that would be amazing actually, thank you", he says sincerely.

"No problem it'll be cool", Beca says with a shrug. She mentally takes a breath here knowing that the last person she has to meet means a lot to her sister, Callie really loves this woman, she has to make a decent impression on her.

"And last but not least I'm Stef, I literally only just found out about you in the last hour but I am so glad to meet you, my kids love you so much and I can't wait to get to know you too, I look forward to hanging out with you", Stef says genuinely smiling.

"Um not that I'm not happy with that but I was expecting you to say something harsh, I mean you seem like a fierce Mommy tiger, not the type to let people near your children without a background check first, so why let me so easily?", Beca asks genuinely, she can tell that this woman loves her siblings very much.

"Well firstly your not exactly just anyone, your Callie and Jude's sister, that means something, they love you so much and I could never keep them away from you unless you were bad for them, which I know you are not", Stef says kindly.

"How do you know that I'm not bad, I mean some really bad stuff has happened and changed me", Beca says feeling herself get lost in thought. She feels a gentle but strong hand lifting her chin up.

"Beca you are not what has happened to you, I can tell that bad stuff has happened but that doesn't define you one bit, it makes you better. I always think that actions speak louder than words and from what I've heard and noticed about you since I first saw you hugging Jude, you are a very good, kind and loving person, when you love some one you will do anything for them, you protected Callie and Jude, giving them love and a sense of family while you could. And even now, you haven't stopping loving them, any other sixteen to nineteen year old would just stop caring if they had in the first place, but you didn't Beca, your amazing to me already and now I can't wait to get to know you better too, especially with you dating my niece and all", Stef says and after the last bit she winks at the now shocked brunette.

"Ugh come on Aunt Stef, how'd you know and have to ruin that for me, I had a plan", Chloe groans a little stepping forward into everyone's view.

"Well Chlo my wonderful niece, I am a cop, and you didn't really hide the best, I saw you when you first came in", Stef says pulling the redhead into a big hug.

"It should really be half niece, and I thought I was going undetected but you always saw when I snuck into a room, I always hated it", Chloe says hugging her half Aunt back.

"Half smalf, no different, your favourite niece, and Chlo it's a little hard to miss you coming into a room when you literally light it up your hair, eyes and personality, all of which I love", Stef says.

"Yeah but Stef I'm your only niece so that doesn't count. Anyway, I totally forgot that you guys come up here up for your Birthday, I was going to come by with your gift when we get to San Diego next week, but now I don't have to,on top of that I need to find the perfect gift for my new little cousin, who I didn't know shared the same birthday with you. I also just met my new cousins without actually knowing they were my cousins. And to then find out that my new cousins are actually like my girlfriends siblings, it's all so mind blowing honestly", Chloe says coming out of the hug.

"Chlo it's a lot to take in, we didn't know about the birthday thing either, I still have some questions about that, if it'd known I would have made this whole day more special, you know how much I always wanted a birthday buddy, well now I have one and it's even better because it's my Callie girl. I am a little gutted that I didn't get to introduce you guys as cousins but I guess it's OK, you know now", Stef says shrugging.

"Wait so Chloe is your niece, the one with the turquoise eyes you love?, so she's going to be our cousin, who is dating our sister too?", Callie asks now.

"Technically yes, but it's fine, we're all family anyway, and no one is going to mind", Chloe says before turning to her girlfriend. "Becs I promise I didn't that Callie and Jude were your siblings and my new cousins before I stepped inside here", she says with truth.

"Babe it's OK really, I'm fine, I'm still just happy to have my brother and sister back, as long as you don't mind them being around a lot and visiting them more, everything will be fine. It'll take some adjusting but we can all be family too", Beca says then.

"Yeah no of course I don't mind, I love them already and want us all to hang out together", Chloe says and they share a sweet kiss.

Lena moves the family and friends to sit down with more chairs around the table just in time to see two cakes being brought from the kitchen. Callie gasps when she sees it and knows it's for her. Everyone sings to the birthday girls, who both make wishes and then everyone eats some cake.

All the hard conversations can wait until a later date. After the birthday cake, the family head back to the cabin, they invited Beca and Chloe to join them for the night of movies, all in pyjamas, everyone lounges around in the room.

The night is started with Callie snuggled into Stef's side for last birthday snuggle's, at some point, the blonde had leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead, "Happy Birthday again my Callie girl, I love you so much", she whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Happy Birthday again, I love you too Mommy", Callie had said loud enough for Stef and Beca who is sitting next to the pair to hear. Beca smiled over to the blonde woman who had tears in her eyes, she knew that her sister had just made the woman's day a whole lot better.

After the last movie, Stef looked to her side and saw Chloe sitting at the other end of the couch, with two sleeping brunettes heads in her lap, well Beca's, Callie was practically lying on top of her sister curled tightly into her side. Stef wraps blankets around all the girls, kisses all their foreheads and then goes to bed with the biggest smile on her face. She'd had a great day even if it was slightly odd, and knew that next year would be even better now.

 _The end of this one shot! It's maybe a little too long but my creative juices were flowing lol._

 _Anyway if anyone is interested there is a second bit to this coming! with the build up to the adoption. More Elsie and Claire to come too!_


End file.
